


Oblivion

by KayleeRen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Masterbation, Poe Dameron is Gorgeous, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeRen/pseuds/KayleeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kye hates all things Republic, which is no surprise considering what they did to her father. She works in the Resistance as chief engineer and mechanic and likes to be left alone to do her work in peace. Unfortunately for her, a certain pilot arrives fresh from the New Republic Starfighter Corps, and has other plans for her. Things happen, an unlikely friendship occurs, and then... more things happen. Could this friendship turn into something more? Will Poe annoy the ever loving shit out of Kye? Will she fall for him anyways?<br/>The answer to these questions are of course Yes, Yes, and well duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

“Damnit!” Kyeara Fain shouted, pulling her hand back to inspect the burn.

Sure enough, a bright red blister was beginning to form on her thumb. She blew on it fiercely, still muttering curses under her breath. She had been working on this old T-70 for hours now, so long that the sun had long since set beyond the horizon. Instead of retiring for the evening, she decided to continue, working by the light of a mag light attached to her head.

            “Having fun?” called a voice below her, cutting through the darkness.

Kye looked down and saw her second in command and best friend Clara looking up at her with a knowing grin.

            “Oh you know me,” Kye called back nonchalantly from the top of the X-wing. “I’m having the time of my life up here.”

            “How long have you been up there?” Clara asked.

            “What day is it?” Kye answered sarcastically.

            “Very funny,” Clara retorted. “Well you better wrap it up. The General needs to see you.”

Kye sighed.

“I heard that,” Clara called. “Don’t shoot the messenger.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kye said tiredly. “Be down in a sec.”

“She’s in the Command Center waiting for you,” Clara said before letting out a wide yawn. “I’m going to bed. See ya tomorrow Kye.”

“Night Clara,” Kye said.

As Clara drifted off towards her room, Kye quickly reached a stopping point on her work on the X wing, closing the maintenance panel and sealing it shut with her fuse torch. The old starfighter could wait until tomorrow. Getting to her feet, she stretched her aching muscles. She had been sitting on that wing for way too long, her back could attest to that.

Trying and failing to stifle a yawn of her own, Kye climbed down from the starship and made her way across the base to the Command Center. The usual flurry of activity that surrounded the base by day had turned into the eerie stillness that consumed the base by night. It was late, far later than Kye had realized. When she was working on a ship, she forgot the trivial things like time and food. She became obsessed with fixing the problem at hand.

Kye looked down at her jumpsuit and noticed it was splattered with grease and sweat. She definitely needed a shower. Most people wouldn’t even consider meeting with the General of the Resistance in such a messy state, but Kye knew that the General wouldn’t mind. She had known the General all her life and there had hardly been a time Kye hadn’t been covered in grease when she was near General Organa.

Kye opened the door to the Command Center and entered. The room was empty and quiet, save for a figure sitting at the large data table in the center of the room.

            “You’re up late,” Kye said, walking around the large table to sit next to the General.

            “I could say the same about you,” General Leia Organa said flashing a smile in her direction.

            “The greatest minds are always awake at 2am,” Kye retorted, flashing the older woman a wink. “How did your trip go?”

            “Surprisingly well,” General Organa said happily. “I managed to recruit 3 members from the Republic Starfighter Corps.”

            “Great…we could always use more Republic lackeys around here,” Kye breathed sarcastically.

            “Kye…” the General responded tiredly.

            “I know, I know,” Kye interrupted, waving the General away. “I shouldn’t judge them for their background, considering my own. Old habits die hard... So what are we dealing with? Kids fresh from the academy?”

            “Not exactly,” the General began, a smile ebbing on the edge of her mouth. “I recruited Poe Dameron and two of his squadron.”

Kye gaped at the older woman. It was a moment before she could speak again.

            “Poe Dameron…THE Poe Dameron? Commander of Rapier Squadron for the New Republic? The pilot who protected the trade lanes at Mirrin Prime from the Hutts, the Guavian Death Gang AND Kanjilub?”

            “That’s the one,” the General nodded, smiling widely now. “He and the other members of his squadron will be arriving tomorrow. I’m going to make him Commander of our fleet.”

            “How in the name of Kriff did you manage to recruit the best pilot in the New Republic?” Kye asked in awe.

            “Well as per usual, the New Republic messed up….bad. Commander Dameron responded to a distress call from a freighter, the Yissira Zyde. When he and his crew got there, they expected the freighter to be under attack by pirates, but it was the First Order that met them. They managed to fight them off for a while, but the freighter went into hyper space and one of Dameron’s men was caught in the crossfire…he didn’t make it.”

There was a moment of silence in the room. Kye hated the New Republic, but even she respected anyone who died trying to protect the innocent from the clutches of the First Order.

            “So….that made him turn against the Republic?” Kye asked after a minute.

            “Well, Dameron was furious. He went to his Major, Major Lonno Deso,” the General flashed a look at Kye. Kye grimaced in response. She loathed Major Deso. He was one of the cowards in the Republic that refused to admit the First Order was bad news.

“Yes that Deso…well Dameron urged him to contact us to investigate, but Deso, being his cowardly self, refused to take direct action against the First Order. So….Dameron did what he does best. He acted reckless. He went off on his own and followed the trajectory of the Yissira Zyde straight to OR-Kappa-2722 where over 2 dozen TIE fighters greeted him,” General Organa said, pausing to take a breath.

Kye whistled low, her eyes wide.

“And he’s still alive?”

The General nodded.

            “He’s one hell of a pilot. He managed to fight them off while his droid managed to get the ID transponder from the Zyde. He was hoping that by offering irrefutable proof the First Order was responsible, Deso wouldn’t be able to refute him. Sadly, even stone cold proof wasn’t enough to sway Deso’s mind. So I went and talked to him. He told me everything about what happened and I offered him a place here. Dameron has been growing tired of the Republic’s refusal to see the First Order for what it is, and this seems to be the last straw. He signed up immediately.”

            “Damn….that’s one hell of a gain for us, but I do feel bad for his squadron,” Kye said frowning. “They’ll never get to avenge their crewmate.”

            “Well hopefully they’ll get the chance here,” the General said. “At least here they will get to take down as many First Order starships as they can.”

            “True. I can see why Dameron was so eager to sign up,” Kye said thoughtfully. “He does sound a bit rash though…are you worried he won’t follow orders?”

            “He is rash,” General Organa conceded. “He’s also bold, headstrong, and passionate…and frankly we could use some of that around here. He’s dedicated though, and he has a good heart. He’ll fit in well here.”

            “Good to hear,” Kye said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

            “He’s also bringing his T-85 X wing,” the General said casually.

That woke Kye up. Her eyes snapped open in surprise.

            “Doesn’t that belong to the New Republic?”

            “Like I said, he’s a bit reckless,” the General said mischievously.

            “Holy Force….” Kye breathed. “A T-85? That’s like the elite of the elite.”

            “I knew you’d enjoy that,” the General smiled at her. “So it wouldn’t trouble you too much if I asked you to remove any tracking devices left over from it’s previous owner?”

            “You mean will I disable the tracking device on it so the Republic can’t figure out who stole it or where he went? Absolutely,” Kye responded smiling widely.

            “I knew I could count on you,” the General said smiling back. “They’ll be arriving at 0900. I think Commander Dameron is the only one reckless enough to commandeer a Republic X-wing, so the two others Kare Kun and lolo Arana, will be arriving by transport.”

            “So report to the hangar at 0900 and look for the only T-85 X-wing. Got it,” Kye said still grinning.

            “Thanks Kye, I really appreciate it. I know I ask too much of you already,” the General said, breathing a sigh of relief.

            “No problem, Leia,” Kye said using the General’s first name (something she rarely did). “After all you’ve done for me over the years…heck this is an honor.”

            “You’re too kind to me,” the General responded fondly. “Now get yourself to bed. It is far too late to be up and we’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

            “Aye aye General,” Kye responded flashing her a salute.  
Kye got up and headed out of the Command Center with the sound of the General chuckling following her on her way out.

 

 

 

“Where are they?” Clara asked from beside Kye on the hangar.

It was 10 past 0900 on the crowded hangar. Word of their new recruits had spread. There was a group of people standing around on the hangar waiting for the new arrivals. Poe Dameron and his squadron were something of a legend in the New Republic. His daring nerve and history of successful missions had given him quite the reputation. The fact that he was reportedly “a devilishly handsome” Commander only added to his growing fan base. Indeed, several women were grouped around the hangar gossiping and giggling to themselves.

            “I don’t know, but I wish some of these gawkers would clear off,” Kye responded in an annoyed voice. “I mean, some of us actually have work to do.”

            “They’re just excited,” Clara said indulgently. “I mean it’s not every day the Resistance gains a celebrity.”

            “Well they can get his autograph on their own time. I’ve got a tracking device to find and disable before the entire Republic fleet is on our doorstep,” Kye said impatiently. “And it’s just rude to keep me waiting.”  
            “Maybe something went wrong,” Clara said, looking skywards.

Suddenly a large black fightership entered the atmosphere at an alarming rate. It hurtled towards the base like a comet before slowing down just in time and setting down gently on the hangar.

            “Maybe he just likes to make an entrance,” Kye said grumpily, but even she couldn’t sound totally disgruntled.

Before her was the most beautiful starfighter she had ever seen. It was sleek, black, and top of the line. It almost made her want to cry. She watched as an orange and white astromech droid was lowered from the ship, just as the pilot climbed out of the cockpit. A minute later, a transport ship landed unceremoniously on the hangar as well. Two figures emerged, but Kye’s attention was on the X-wing.

Kye rushed forwards as the pilot was walking towards her, his little droid hot on his heels. She barely looked at him as he put out a hand.

            “Hey there! I’m Poe –“

            “Yeah yeah, Poe Dameron. Sorry but I’ve got a tracker to find. They’ll receive you,” Kye said, passing the pilot and gesturing him towards the waiting crowd of people.

            “Oh…. Okay then,” Kye heard he pilot mutter.

Kye made her way over to the X-wing. She ran a hand alongside it and breathed a sigh of appreciation. She hated the New Republic, but damn did they make one hell of a starfighter. This model of X-wing was by far the fastest model of X-wing, and it had four extra blaster cannons attached to the wings. Kye wanted to study the ship more, but she did have a job to do.

She went to work searching for the tracker. Usually, they put trackers under the cockpit, in the belly of the ship. Kye went to work with her fuse torch, loosening the panels on the belly of the ship. Once she got the maintenance hatch open, she began searching through the wires. Still she couldn’t find it.

Smiling to herself, Kye decided to check the fuse core. It was an odd place for a tracker, but it was also a stealthy hiding spot. No one would think to check there. She went to the rear end of the ship and began opening the back hatch. She had to remove several components to get to it. While she worked, she hadn’t noticed the little orange and white droid roll up to her until it beeped questioningly at her.

            “I’ve got to remove these power cells to get to the fuse core. I’m betting that’s where they hid the tracker,” Kye responded automatically. “Could you hand me that wire cutter?”

Kye stuck her hand out expectantly, but nothing happened. She looked down and saw the droid looking from the wire cutter to her hopelessly. He didn’t exactly have hands.

            “Oh….right. Sorry,” Kye muttered apologetically before bending down and retrieving the cutters herself.

She went to work cutting the fuses, glancing down at the droid every now and then.

            “I’ve never met a BB unit before,” Kye told him. “You’re pretty cute.”

The BB unit responded in happy little beeps. Kye smiled. She always did love droids.

            “Hey! What are you doing to my ship!?” called an angry voice.

The pilot, Poe Dameron came running over looking horrified at the state of his ship, half disassembled.

            “I told you, I’ve got to find that tracker. I’m betting it’s behind the fusion core,” Kye said, grunting as she tried to lift away the heavy panel.

            “You…you’ve gutted her!” Dameron gasped horrified, pointing to the belly of the ship, then to the half assembled back.

            “I’ve got it under control,” Kye said through clenched teeth, removing the back piece.

            “Under control?! Do you know what I went through to steal this thing?” Dameron demanded.

            “There’s the bastard!” Kye exclaimed in success.

Immediately she ripped out the little black piece that was flashing a little red light. She held it up for the pilot to see.

            “See that, Commander? This is a tracker the Republic hid in your ship to track your whereabouts. If I didn’t find this soon enough, the entire Republic would have come down on us and would have definitely taken your ship back, not to mention arrest you for theft and probably treason,” Kye said quickly.

She threw the device to the ground and stomped hard on it several times until it was completely broken into several pieces. Dameron just stared at her.

Now she was free from the time restraint, she was able to give the Commander a proper once over. He was handsome, that was certain. She could tell why all the ladies of the Resistance were currently falling over themselves trying to get a look at him. He was taller than her (of course, nearly everyone was) and he had thick dark wavy hair that matched his equally dark eyes. There was a slight stubble on his chin making him look roguishly handsome. His tanned arms were well muscled under a white shirt that stretched across the muscled expanse of his chest. Though his expression was currently horrified, she could tell had a look in his eyes that said he knew he was one hell of a pilot and not bad to look at. Arrogance or maybe confidence radiated off him.

            “So…” Kye began, shoving the loose hair out of her eyes. “You were saying?”

            “Who the hell are you?” Dameron asked aghast.

            “She’s my chief engineer. Commander Dameron, meet Captain Kyeara Fain,” the voice of the General said from behind Dameron.

Kye held out a hand, knowing it was expected of her. Dameron hesitated a second before taking it.

            “Pleasure to meet you,” Kye said politely. “Sorry about the mess.”

            “Don’t worry Commander,” the General said smiling at him. “Captain Fain is the best mechanic I know. She’s been tinkering with ships since she was 10. I doubt anyone on this base knows or loves starfighters more than her.”

            “That may have been true before,” Dameron said regaining his smooth composure. “But I highly doubt that can be said now that I’m here.”

Dameron flashed Kye a wink. Kye returned his wink with a blank stare.

            “Right….well I better put this X-wing back together before the Commander here looses his mind,” Kye said with a smirk. “Good day General, Commander.”

Kye turned back to the X-wing and began setting the parts back together. She heard the General mutter something to the new pilot before they set off towards the base. Kye sighed in relief. She hated working with someone looking over her shoulder. She looked down to see the little droid still looking up at her.

            “Aren’t you going with him?” she asked it.

The BB unit beeped back happily. Kye shrugged.

            “Suit yourself,” she said before getting back to fixing the beautiful X-wing.

It may have bothered her when other people watched her work, but she didn’t mind having the little droid as company. If anything could be said about Kyeara Fain, it would be that she was far more comfortable around machines than around people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Poe Dameron hadn’t expected a crowd of people to meet him on the hangar, he really didn’t. It had been somewhat of a shock to see the large group of people waiting for his arrival with bated breath. It had been even more of a shock when he had turned around and saw his ship being dismantled by some grumpy young woman. Even after General Leia Organa had promised him that his ship would be back together in no time, he still felt wary leaving the ship when it was in pieces. But he allowed himself to be steered off towards the base anyways.

He and his two friends spent the rest of the day meeting the higher ranking officers of the Resistance, being formally indicted, and then shown around the base. Poe was honored to discover he was indicted as Commander of the entire Starfighter fleet. It seemed the General really appreciated his history and achievements with the New Republic.

Everyone was friendly towards them, a nice change from the surly attitude he was greeted with by Captain Fain. Poe decided he would have to do something about her attitude if he were to work alongside her. Not that he was concerned. He could always trust his charm and wit to win over anyone who didn’t care for him.

The Resistance was a drastic change from the Republic he had just left. He and his two friends gaped at how happy the troops were here. One only had to be on the base a handful of minutes to see how they were valued and appreciated. The New Republic treated their troops like droids. They gave them orders and expected them to be followed without question. Here at the Resistance, Poe could see that the higher officers listened to their soldiers and actually valued their opinions. It was like day and night from the New Republic.

What was more was that everyone here wanted to be here and knew the risks they were taking. They fully realized the threat that the First Order posed and actively stood together against it. They didn’t cower from the First Order like much of the New Republic did.

After he was settled into his quarters, Poe finally realized he was missing his faithful droid buddy. He had wondered where the BB-8 had gone, but the day had been pretty busy and he hadn’t had time to look for him. He knew that BB-8 had a knack for getting himself into trouble, so he decided to go search for him.

Poe left his room and began wandering the base. The base was set up in such a way that it was impossible to get lost, a fact for which Poe was thankful. He had always been more comfortable in the air than on the ground. He passed a few people here and there who waved at him with enthusiasm. He waved back jovially, though a bit embarrassed. He knew he was a damn good pilot, there was no sense in denying that, but he had never had this much attention in the Republic fleet. It was flattering, and strange.

Lost in thought, Poe just followed his feet, which naturally led him back to the hangar. The evening was growing later and the hangar was deserted of people, or so he had thought. Suddenly a voice reached his ears, though he couldn’t make out what it was saying. Following the sound, he realized it was a conversation he was hearing. A woman…and a droid. Yep, that was definitely the sound of BB-8.

He followed the sound until he saw his droid buddy right where he had left him this morning on the hangar. Well almost exactly where he had left him. They weren’t working on his X-wing anymore. No, his X-wing looked perfect. All the parts were put back and it looked like it had never been touched much to Poe’s great relief.

BB-8 was next to an older X-wing, a T-70 model, where the mechanic from this morning was sitting on top of it working on the wing of the ship. BB-8 was telling her a story about the time Poe had accidentally insulted a Hutt general and nearly caused a war between the New Republic and the entire Hutt army.

The woman laughed, a pleasant ringing sound. She was actually quite beautiful, when she wasn’t scowling. Her smile lit up her face. Her long chestnut hair was beginning to fall from its restraint and whips of hair were framing her face. Her skin was pale, and currently smudged with grease. Her jumpsuit was half off, revealing a grey stained tank top and athletic arms that too bore grease stains.

“Hey you left out the part where I managed to smooth the whole thing over,” Poe said to BB-8, coming over to stand beside him.

The mechanic looked up in surprise, holding a fuse torch in one hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you. I was just looking for BB-8. He hasn’t been bothering you has he?” Poe asked flashing the woman a smile.

“Uh… no. He’s actually been a big help,” Kye said uncertainly. “That’s some droid you’ve got there.”

“Yeah he’s definitely one of a kind. He must have taken a liking to you. He’s usually always following me around,” Poe said flashing a grin down at the droid.

BB-8 beeped his dissent with that statement, informing him that it was in fact Poe that followed the droid

            “Ok buddy, you’re right. You’re the leader,” Poe said with a chuckle. He looked back up at the mechanic to see she was trying to suppress a grin.

            “So what are you doing up there? Surely your shift is over by now?” Poe asked craning his neck up to see what she was doing.

            “Yeah, I don’t really follow set hours,” Kye said her attention back on the wing of the ship. “I’m sorry to say we’re a little understaffed in the mechanics department. As chief engineer it’s my responsibility to make sure these ships are in excellent shape before the pilots take them out. This one here has been giving me some trouble lately. But I don’t blame the ship, I blame the pilot who flew the thing into the side of a Corillian freighter a few weeks ago.”

            “I’m surprised it’s in this good of condition if it was rammed into one of those bad boys,” Poe said giving the X-wing a once over.

            “Oh you should have seen it 2 weeks ago,” Kye said rolling her eyes. “I’ve pretty much had to build this thing from the ground up. All that was left was the cockpit and a wing….well part of the wing.”

            “You put this thing back together in 2 weeks? Damn….I’m impressed,” Poe said shaking his head. This earned a little grin from the mechanic.

            “Yes…well like I said, I’ve gotta get this damn thing fixed so someone else can go blow it up so if you’ll excuse me,” Kye nodded politely and focused back on the wing.

            “Do you need a hand?” Poe asked politely.

            “Oh no. I’m sure you’ve got more important things to do than dig around inside an old X-wing, Commander Dameron,” Kye said quickly.

            “Not really, no,” Poe said happily, climbing up the side of the X-wing. “The General has been kind enough to give me the evening to myself, to get uh acclimated to my new surroundings.”

            “Oh…how nice,” Kye said sounding not at all happy Poe was taking it upon himself to invade her personal space. But damned if he wasn’t set on making this woman like him.

            “So…Captain Fain wasn’t it?” Poe asked, plopping himself down across from her.

            “Call me Kye. Everyone does,” Kye said with a sigh.

            “Kye. I like it,” Poe said flashing her a smile. “And please feel free to call me Poe.”

            “Ah…thanks,” Kye said uncertainly.

            “So what are we dealing with here, Kye?” Poe asked looking down into the interior of the wing.

            “Basically I’m having to rewire the whole wing. I’ve gotten about halfway with it, but these fuses keep shorting out on me,” Kye said frowning down at the wiring.

            “Well together you and I should be able to take care of it no problem,” Poe said jovially. “Got a soldering gun?”

            “Uh, sure,” Kye responded. She dug around in her tools bag until she found it. “Here you go. You sure you know what you’re doing?”

            “Don’t worry. I’ve been flying since I could walk,” Poe said confidently.

            “Well no offense, but flying a ship is different than rewiring one,” Kye said doubtfully.

            “True. I’m sure I don’t know half as much as you do, but I do know a thing or two about the mechanics of an X-wing. You just need me to connect the fuses in this section right?” Poe asked gesturing down at the disassembled fuses.

            “Uhh….yeah. That would be great, thanks,” Kye said.

            Poe got to work soldering the ends of the fuses together. Kye watched him for a moment to make sure he actually did know what he was doing. After a minute, she seemed to accept that he wasn’t going to blow up the ship. She crawled along the wing towards the tip and got started repairing that section. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Poe decided to try and engage her in conversation.

            “So don’t take offense to this, but you look a little young to be chief engineer of the Resistance,” Poe said, keeping his eyes on the fuses.

            “And you look a little young to be the Commander of an entire fleet of Starfighters,” Kye countered. “Yet here we are.”

            “Here we are,” Poe agreed. “May I ask how old you are?”

            “I’m 24, not that it matters,” Kye said huffily. “I’ve been working on ships of all sorts since I could hold a blow torch. I’ve got more experience than anyone here. I actually helped Leia…I mean General Organa in founding the Resistance.”

            Poe looked up at this, shocked. “She had mentioned that she has known you for a long time, but I didn’t know you helped her build the Resistance. How did you meet her?”

            Kye seemed to hesitate at this question. “I grew up on Hosnian Prime,” she finally said. “My father and her were good friends, back when she was a member of the Senate.”

            “I see. And did your father help start up the Resistance as well?” Poe asked, genuinely curious.

            “No. He died shortly after General Organa resigned,” Kye said shortly.

            “Oh…. I’m so sorry,” Poe said, mentally groaning to himself.

_“Great move Dameron, bring up her dead father. That will really get her to warm up to you,”_ Poe thought to himself.

They returned to their work in an awkward silence again. Poe was just about to tell her he had gotten the fuses working in this section of the wing, when she spoke again.

“Listen, no offense but I’m really a ‘works alone’ kind of person. I’m sure you know what you’re doing and you mean well, but I just work better without distractions. Anyways, it’s getting late. You should probably get some sleep,” Kye said, without looking at him.

“Oh…yeah. I understand,” Poe said, his face falling. “Sorry. I’ll uh.. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. Thanks for your help,” Kye said, trying to sound a little nicer.

Poe hopped down from the wing, landing next to his droid.

“No problem. Thanks for keeping an eye on BB-8. Good night Kye,” Poe said, waving a hand.

“Night, Dameron,” Kye said watching his retreating figure.

  
            As soon as he was out of sight, Kye crawled along the wing to inspect what the pilot had done. She hadn’t meant to sound rude, really she didn’t. But sharing her work space with a stranger, talking about her dead father was NOT how she had planned for her evening to go. She knew she’d get an earful about her manners from the General tomorrow. She knew she was rude, but damn this ship really had been eating at her patience.

Looking down into the wing, she realized with a start that all the fuses were now connected properly. All the wires were connected into the proper ports, and everything seemed to be in working order in this section of the wing. She looked up in surprise towards the pilot’s distant figure. It looked like he actually did know what he was doing. Damn…..now she really did owe him an apology.

With a sigh, Kye turned back to her part of the wing. She would apologize tomorrow when she wasn’t so exhausted and covered in grease.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“You just had to go and blow off the most attractive pilot on this base now didn’t you?” Clara said exasperatedly.

“I didn’t blow him off….I just politely asked him to leave…sort of,” Kye said with a sigh, drying her hair with a towel. They were sitting in Kye’s room. Kye had just gotten out of the shower, when Clara decided to barge in and nag on her about the way she had treated Commander Dameron the previous evening. “And what does his appearance have to do with anything?”

“Like that’s any better,” Clara said rolling her eyes, ignoring Kye’s question. “Admit it. He was being nice to you, and you got all uncomfortable like you usually do and that’s why you made him skedaddle. And after he fixed the fuses on that X-wing you’ve been working on for weeks.”

“Hey, I didn’t know he actually knew how to rewire a starfighter,” Kye said seriously. “I mean I figured he was just another dumb Republic grunt who thinks they know everything about everything because they trained in an ‘academy.’ How was I supposed to know he’s actually moderately intelligent?”

“What have I told you a thousand times?” Clara groaned. “About not judging people before you get to know them?”

Kye sighed and rubbed a hand across her eyes. She knew Clara was right, that her prejudices had caused her to misjudge the pilot, but her distaste for the Republic ran so deep that she often had a hard time putting those instincts aside.

“I know, I know... You know me, I’m stubborn and set in my ways…but I promise to try harder in the future to not let my prejudices against the Republic get in the way of me getting to know someone, okay?”

“Aaaaaannnd?” Clara asked imploringly.

“And I’ll apologize to Dameron today,” Kye huffed.

“Good. And make it sincere. You can’t afford to be on bad terms with the most gorgeous bachelor on this base,” Clara said seriously.

Kye gaped at her. “One: you are engaged. You shouldn’t be attracted to anyone but Brey. Two: Again I ask, what does his appearance have to do with anything?”  
            “Oh please, you know I think Brey is the most gorgeous soul to ever roam the galaxy,” Clara said waving her away. “And I’m only looking at men for you. Purely a selfless reason.”

“Well thank you for your valiant efforts, but I really don’t need you to look at men for me,” Kye said grinning at her friend.

“Oh?” Clara asked raising an eyebrow.

“Once I manage to invent and perfect a robot boyfriend, I’ll have the perfect man. And the best part is I can turn him off when I get tired of him,” Kye said laughing.

Clara couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Oh wouldn’t that be perfection?” Clara said dreamily. “But seriously Kye. You need to snatch Dameron up before someone else does.”

“Ah…no thanks. I’ll leave him to the hoards of adoring women,” Kye replied.

“Kye. You cannot honestly sit here and tell me that you don’t find him attractive,” Clara said seriously.

“Well sure, he’s easy on the eyes,” Kye said with a roll of her eyes. “But I am far too busy and sooooo not interested in dating or whatever it is your suggesting.”

“Ah, but what better way to unwind from your busy day than to spend a few hours in the bed of a well muscled pilot?” Clara asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

“You are terrible,” Kye laughed.

“And you love me because of it,” Clara said smugly.

“For some unfathomable reason, yes I do,” Kye admitted.

Yeah, Kye was antisocial. Yeah, Kye would rather work on ships than chase after boys. But every girl needs a best friend, and Clara filled that role spectacularly.

 

 

Feeling refreshed and a little more put together, Kye left her room with Clara in search of food. They made their way across the base towards the mess hall laughing and joking to themselves. They entered the mess hall and found a small crowd gathered at one table and it was a moment before Kye realized why.

Apparently the novelty of the new arrivals had yet to wear off. The three new Resistance pilots were sitting at a table talking to the crowd of people and answering the many questions being thrown their way. As they passed their table, Kye caught Dameron’s eye. He grinned at her, and remembering her resolve to be a little nicer to him, she grinned back. This seemed to cheer him up, not that he needed it. From what she could tell, Poe Dameron didn’t know the meaning of the word grumpy.

“Well he isn’t hard to find,” Clara said, eyeing the crowd of mostly girls. “Now’s your chance to apologize.”

“What? In front of all those people? Not a chance in hell,” Kye said.

“Fine,” Clara huffed. “Later then.”

“Later,” Kye agreed.

They got their breakfast and headed for an empty table in a corner of the mess hall. They chatted while they ate, talking mostly about Clara’s upcoming wedding.

“So your dress is supposed to be here sometime next week,” Clara told her.

Kye groaned. “Are you really going to make me wear that thing?”

“Yes, it’s my wedding and as my best friend you’re obligated to wear what I tell you to wear,” Clara said firmly. “When you get married, you get to boss me around. Dems the rules.”

Kye snorted. “The chances of me ever getting married are slim to none….unless they let me marry that gorgeous T-85 out there.”

“I believe you would have to ask my permission first, as she’s mine,” said a deep voice from behind Kye.

Kye turned to see Dameron standing directly behind her with a grin on his lips. His two Republic friends were standing behind him.

“But don’t worry. As long as you promise to take care of her, I’ll allow it,” Dameron said flashing her a wink. “Mind if we join you?”

“Not at all!” Clara said quickly, scooting over on the bench.

“Thanks,” Dameron said sitting down next to Clara, across from Kye. The girl sat down next to Kye and the Keshian guy sat down next to Poe.

“Guys this is Captain Kyeara Fain, chief engineer and head mechanic. She’s the one who destroyed, then fixed my ship. Kye, these are my friends Kare Kun and lolo Arana,” Dameron said introducing everyone.

“Nice to meet you,” Kye said nodding at the two newcomers. “Oh this is my second in command and closest friend Clara Dae.”

“It’s an honor,” Clara said shaking their hands. “I’ve heard stories about your squadron.”

“It seems everyone has,” lolo Arana said smiling. “I assure you, most of what you have heard has been widely exaggerated.”

“Is it true you blackmailed Delphi Kloda into giving up their claim on Mirrin Prime’s trade exports?” Clara asked excitedly.

“Well that we did do,” Kare Kun said. “But we had some help with that. One of Kloda’s clients got jipped on a deal, so he sold Kloda out to us. Gave us a ton of dirt on him.”

“Nice,” Clara said smiling at her. “It takes guts to stand up to Kanjiklub’s first mate.”

“Ah, it really wasn’t a big deal,” Dameron said modestly. “Those little thugs are more bark than bite…so what did I hear about a wedding? Are you getting married?”

“Yeah,” Clara said blushing. “In a couple weeks. There will be a big party which of course you’re all invited to attend, seeing as it’s in the rec hall.”

“Congratulations,” Dameron said patting her on the back. “Does the lucky guy work here?”

“Yeah, he works in the weapons division. He inspects new shipments of blasters and teaches new soldiers how to use them,” Clara told them.

“I’ll look forward to meeting him,” Dameron said flashing her a wink. “Between you and me, I’m not a very good shot with a hand held blaster. I prefer laser cannons myself.”

“You mean you prefer to blow things up,” Kare Kun jested.

“Basically,” Dameron replied, grinning.

 

Suddenly Clara’s communicator went off. She looked down at it and groaned.

“Sorry to cut things short, but I’m being summoned,” Clara sighed. “That old repair droid is on the fritz again, which means I have to go repair the repair droid. How redundant is that?”

Dameron and his friends chuckled appreciatively.

“Well you all have a good first day! If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask one of us,” Clara said kindly. She flashed Kye a pointed look. “See you later.”

Kye knew that look meant she would get an earful from her best friend if she didn’t apologize like she promised.

“So Captain Fain, how long have you been with the Resistance?” Arana asked politely.

“Please, call me Kye. And I’ve been here since the beginning so about 4 years now,” Kye responded.

“But you’re so young,” Kun said, shocked.

This conversation was reminding her of the one she had with Dameron the previous evening. Dameron must have sensed this as well.

“Kye here is a regular prodigy when it comes to engineering,” Dameron interrupted. “She’s been working on ships almost as long as I’ve been flying.”

“Well that would depend on how old you are,” Kye said doubting the pilot could be much older than herself, judging from his youthful appearance.

“I’m 28,” he said smugly. “I’ve got 4 years on you kid.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one. But I’m still the most experienced mechanic on this base,” Kye retorted, deciding not to tell him off for calling her a kid.

“Speaking of which, I should probably get to work too,” Kye said, getting to her feet. She looked over at Dameron. “But before I go, could I have a word?”

“Sure,” he said getting to his feet.

“Nice meeting you all,” Kye said politely, waving at Dameron’s two companions. “I’m sure I’ll see you around the base.”

 

Kye made her way out of the mess hall with Dameron following her. She stopped at the corner of the building, turning to face him.

“Hey, I’m glad I got you alone. I wanted to apologize for last night,” Dameron said before Kye had a chance to speak. He ran a hand through his thick hair uncomfortably, messing up the dark locks. Kye didn’t want to admit it, but he actually looked adorable with his hair all messy.

            “I wandered all up into your space and asked you personal questions and that wasn’t cool of me. I didn’t mean to bring up any painful memories….and well…..I’m sorry.”

            “Uhh….” Kye said surprised. “What? No, I wanted to apologize to you.”

            “To me?” Dameron asked. “Why?”

            “Well I was pretty rude to you last night. I know I can be a little…prickly when it comes to my work. Honestly I assumed you didn’t know a thing about repairing starfighters, and you were just trying to show off. I realized after you left that you did an excellent job in rewiring the fuses. I judged you before I even gave you a chance, and that wasn’t fair of me…. I’m sorry,” Kye finshed lamely.

            Dameron was smiling widely now. Yeah, Kye could see why all the women on the base were falling over themselves to talk to him. His smile was irresistible and infectious. It lit up his entire face making him look sexy and adorable at the same time.

            “How about we start over?” Dameron said holding out a hand. “Hi, I’m Poe Dameron and I’m a pilot.”

            Kye grinned back at him at his silly gesture, but shook his hand nonetheless.

            “Hello, I’m Kyeara Fain and I’m a mechanic,” she said.

            “Nice to meet you, Kye,” he said winking at her.

            “You too, Dameron,” she said, feeling a warmth spread across her cheeks.

            “Oh come on, enough with the Dameron business. Call me Poe,” he said.

            “Maybe one day,” Kye said slyly. “One step at a time.”

            “I’ll hold you to it,” Dameron said with a nod. “Now, I’ve got to go meet the General, but maybe I’ll see you later?”

            “It’s a small base,” Kye shrugged. “We’re bound to run into each other now and again.”

            “I look forward to it,” Dameron said flashing her a smile.

            To her surprise and mortification, Poe Dameron reached down and grabbed her hand. Slowly, he rose it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently, all the while staring into her eyes. All Kye could do was stand there frozen in shock and to her embarrassment, blush furiously.

            Dameron chuckled at her frozen expression and released her hand. He flashed her another smile before turning on his heel and sauntering off towards the Command Center.

            Kye stood there, still too shocked to move. What the hell had just happened? Slowly she became aware of her surroundings again and of the group of angry looking women glaring at her a few feet away. Clearly they had just watched that little scene unfold.

            “What are you looking at?” Kye spat before heading off towards the hangar, her face blazing red the whole way.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Poe in this chapter :( I know, I'm awful... but I promise you'll be getting a lot of him in the next chapter :D  
> Some Leia love, because Leia is a badass and we all love her.  
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.  
> Let me know if there's something you don't like, or do like, or want to see!
> 
> You guys are awesome!

Chapter 4

 

Kye was sitting on the floor of the small space she used as a workshop with a half assembled astromech droid between her legs. She had finally finished up rewiring the wing of the X-wing. It had been a daunting and tedious project, and Kye was grateful to take some time off from repairing starships. Instead she was focusing on menial tasks, like droid repair. It was simple work but she welcomed it, especially as she was finding it hard to focus.

However, her brief reprieve was interrupted by an energetic windstorm in the shape of her best friend.

“What the HELL is this I hear about Poe Dameron kissing you?!” Clara demanded as soon as she set foot in the workshop.

“Hello Clara,” Kye said in a bored voice.

“Don’t you ‘Hello Clara’ me. Spill. Now,” Clara said seriously, plopping down on an overturned bucket nearby.

“I don’t know what you heard, but I promise it’s not at all what you think,” Kye told her.

“What I heard was that you and Dameron were playing the flirting game and he kissed you outside the mess hall,” Clara said her eyes wide with excitement.

“I worry about how information travels around here,” Kye said shaking her head. “No, we were not flirting. I was apologizing to him like I promised. He also decided to apologize to me for making me uncomfortable. We came to a truce and decided to start over.”

“So he didn’t kiss you?” Clara asked, her face falling.

“Uh…well sort of….” Kye said, her cheeks growing warm again. “He kissed my hand…you know in an old school gentleman kind of way. A group of his followers were standing nearby and they saw.”

“Holy Kriff,” Clara said, excitement once again in her eyes. “That is amazing! Even though you were a total bitch to him, Dameron still has the hots for you!”

“He does not,” Kye argued. “I’m sure he does that with all the women, you know, as a part of his charm or whatever.”

“So you think he’s charming?” Clara said suggestively.

“Would you stop making a big deal out of this? Seriously it was nothing. He’s just an acquaintance. End of story,” Kye told her.

“Say what you will, the truth is written all over your face. You are blushing like a teenage girl with a bad crush,” Clara said with a laugh.

“Oh shut up,” Kye said, throwing a wrench in her direction.

“Watch it!” Clara said dodging the tool. “You know it’s okay to like him right? I mean basically the entire base does, so no one is gonna judge you for it.”

“I’m not worried what other people think, I just don’t like him like that. I barely know the guy,” Kye said, returning her attention to the droid.

“Soooo it wouldn’t bother you to hear that he left an hour ago?” Clara asked, watching her best friend suspiciously.

Kye looked up in surprise.

“Left? He just got here. What did you do to scare him away?” Kye joked.

“Ha, ha,” Clara replied with an eye roll. “No, he was given a mission. Being in the Republic gave him access to a lot of information that we don’t have. Like which planets are more sympathetic to our cause and which planets are actively uniting against the First Order. So the General sent him on a recruiting mission to get us some more troops.”

“Good. Maybe he’ll find me some mechanics that actually do some work around here,” Kye said flashing a smile at Clara.

“Damn, someone’s grumpy. Missing your boyfriend already?” Clara countered.

“Clara! He is NOT my boyfriend,” Kye said exasperatedly. “You keep this up and I’ll tell Brey that YOU have a crush on the damned pilot.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop bugging you about it,” Clara said holding her hands up in surrender. “But you better let me know if Dameron does anything else. You wouldn’t know flirting if it hit you in the eye.”

“Now that is something we can both agree on,” Kye agreed, nodding her head.

 

 

 

A week went by, and Poe Dameron still hadn’t returned. Not that Kye was worried. She knew that he must have had contact with the base every now and again, because the General didn’t seem worried. With Dameron gone, things around the base returned to normal. Kye was able to focus on her work without being interrupted by the pilot or by Clara’s teasing. However, Kye did notice that whenever she passed a group of girls they all seemed to start whispering in hushed tones, no doubt they were gossiping away about her. Kye had never been one for stupid pointless gossip, and she found this irritating. She just sighed and let it go however, as she had more important things to worry about.

Supplies and parts were dwindling to an all time low. This was bound to happen as the Resistance had been gaining support slowly but steadily. More pilots were being recruited and that meant more ships needed repairs. The trouble was, Kye’s supply fund was very very limited.

Certain members of the Republic were sympathetic towards the Resistance, and they provided some amount of funding, but for the majority of their expenses the Resistance was on their own. Kye knew some places in the Outer Rim, far from the Republic’s reach, where she could get necessary parts for the old X-wings at very good prices. The problem was, these places were dangerous and the merchants were shady at best.

Kye had gone once before to some of these places for a supply run. It had been a successful mission, sure. But it had also ended up in her nearly getting captured and sold into slavery by a group of thugs. If she hadn’t been armed, she would have definitely never made it back. She wasn’t looking forward to returning to the outer rim, but they needed supplies, and they needed them at the lowest cost. The bastards at the Republic would just love to charge them an arm and a leg for something as simple as power cells. As much as she hated to admit it, it was time to embark on another trek, so she brought it to the General’s attention.

 

“Kye. Just the woman I needed to see. How are you?” the General greeted her, looking up from the holoform she was examining in the Command Center one afternoon.

“Not bad. I need to talk to you about something, and you’re not gonna like it,” Kye said taking a seat next to the General.

“What’s on your mind?” the older woman asked.

“We’re out of parts again,” Kye began. “And well, as much as I really don’t want to go, I think it’s time for me to go on another supply run.”

As expected, the General frowned deeply and shook her head.

“Kye, after last time, there is no way I can let you go out there again. Kashyyyk is much too dangerous, especially for a pretty young girl like you,” the General said firmly.

“Stop it General, you’re making me blush,” Kye said grinning, pretending to fan herself. This earned a reluctant grin from the older woman. “But seriously General, we’re at the end of our supplies. I’ve got to go. I’ll be more careful this time, I promise.”

The General sighed. “I understand there is no way I’m letting you go alone. I’ll send Poe. He’s familiar with the Outer Rim.”

“Oh he’s back?” Kye asked.

“He just returned with some new recruits. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. He managed to recruit a couple more mechanics to add to your team,” she said.

“Thank the Force for that,” Kye breathed. “Clara and I have been spreading ourselves thin.”

“I know, and I really appreciate everything you do for us,” the General said sincerely. “Hopefully these new recruits will be able to lighten your workload.”

“Well, there won’t be a workload if we can’t get those parts,” Kye said seriously. “And I’m sorry but I really don’t think sending Commander Dameron is the smartest idea. He’s Republic made. He has no idea how to act out there in the Outer Rim. One wrong word from him, and those merchants will eat him alive. Not to mention I highly doubt he knows where to find meraniam alloy mounts, pyrinioum stabilizers, auraniam capacitors......the list goes on and on.”

The General frowned deeper, considering this. After a minute she let out a tired sigh.

“You made your point…you’re right. Poe can’t go alone either,” the General began. “So I’ll send you both. Together you should be able to get the job done. You can watch each other’s backs, keep each other safe, and get the parts we need.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kye argued immediately, holding up her hands. “I work alone. You know that. I am not about to spend the next 5 days holed up Starcruiser with Poe Dameron.”

“Kye, I know you have issues with the Republic, but Poe isn’t Republic anymore,” the General sighed. “He’s on our side, and we take care of our own. This is not up for discussion. I am not letting you go out there by yourself. You and Poe will leave tomorrow morning. Tell Lieutenant Dae that she will be in charge of settling in the new mechanics while you are gone.”

“But –“ Kye began.

“No ‘buts’ Captain. That’s an order,” the General barked, using her ‘General of the Resistance’ voice.

Kye sighed and dropped her head onto the table dramatically.

“Fine, Leia. You win,” Kye groaned. “I hate it when you go all bossy on me.”

“You know I’m only doing it because I care about you. I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Leia said, her voice much softer and more maternal. “You’re like the daughter I never had.”

Kye sat up. She looked at the older woman with wide eyes. She had always thought of Leia as a mother figure. She had never known her own mother, and Leia had always been there for her when she needed it. Leia had been nothing but kind and supportive and generous…

“Leia…” Kye began, her voice thick with emotion.

Kye wanted to tell her that she thought of her as a mother, that she was so thankful to have her in her life…but words failed her. However, the older woman seemed to understand, even without words.

Leia smiled warmly at the mechanic she had rescued all those years ago. Without words, Kye leaned forward and embraced the General in a tight hug. For several minutes, the two women sat alone in the Command Center just hugging. Making up for years of unspoken words with a single embrace. Then a faint teary voice echoed through the room.

“Thank you,” Kye whispered. “For….everything.”

“You are so welcome, Kye,” Leia whispered back.

The General patted her back gently before pulling away. Kye straightened herself up, a little embarrassed.

“So, I’ll brief Poe about the mission. You go get prepared. I want you both gone by tomorrow morning. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return and the sooner I can get a decent nights sleep,” the General said.

“You got it. And really General, you don’t need to worry about us getting into trouble on Kashyyyk. If you’re going to worry, worry about the 3 days it takes to get there and back,” Kye said, heading towards the door. She sighed dramatically. “3 days I have to spend alone in a starcruiser with the most sociable and talkative person on this base… May the Force be with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content ahead.
> 
> Yes, I know I'm a disgusting individual. Yes, I know I'm going to hell. But damn the ride there has a nice view ;)   
> I hope you guys enjoy it. Our first taste of NSFW content. Hope it didn't gross you out. But at least I did warn you ;D There will be more smut in the future so if you're not into that kind of thing.....well this might not be the story for you :X
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has read and given me Kudos and commented. You guys are the best :') It really does make my day.
> 
> xoxo

Chapter 5

 

After issuing orders for the Starcruiser to be filled with the necessary supplies of food and weapons, Kye went to the storeroom she used to house spare parts to take inventory. She spent the next hour creating a list of everything she needed to pick up on Kashyyyk. It was going to be a large haul, that was for sure. Kye was just finishing up when Clara came in.

“Brey said you ordered a couple of blasters?” Clara said questioningly. “Where are you going?”

“Kashyyyk. Going on another supply run,” Kye told her. “You’re going to stay here and train the new mechanics.”

“I heard about the new mechanics, but you can’t tell me the General is letting you go to Kashyyyk alone. Not after last time,” Clara said with a worried expression.

Kye quickly explained the meeting she had just had with the General. She told her that she was being forced to take Poe for protection, and that the General wouldn’t budge on this. Clara’s expression grew from worried to excited.

“You’re going to spend 3 days alone with Poe on a ship…..in space….with nothing to do….” Clara said suggestively.

“Don’t even start with that,” Kye warned her.

“Alright, I won’t. But you gotta swear you’ll tell me every detail when you return,” Clara said imploringly.

“Sure. I’ll tell you every single juicy detail of what DIDN’T happen in space,” Kye said with an eye roll.

“We’ll see,” Clara replied, grinning mischievously. “So….you done for the day?”

“Well seeing as there’s not much I can do without the necessary parts….yep I’m done,” Kye replied.

“Good. Then you can come try on your dress,” Clara said happily. “It’s in my room right now.”

“Sure. Just let me shower first. Don’t want to get sweat all over it and ruin it,” Kye said suggestively. “It would be a shame if I couldn’t wear it…”

Clara fixed her with a pointed look. “You’re either wearing the dress, or you’re going naked on my wedding day.”

“I’ll take the dress,” Kye said, frowning.

 

A little while later, Kye was in Clara’s bedroom, tugging the dress over her freshly washed head.

“Oh it’s perfect,” Clara sighed. “You look so good!”

“Did you have to pick one that shows this much cleavage?” Kye complained, looking herself over in the full length mirror in the corner of Clara’s room.

“Hey, if you got it, flaunt it,” Clara replied with a grin. “And girl you got it.”

Kye knew she was fairly well endowed in the breast department. She had always found this to be a nuisance, especially when they got in the way of her work. That’s why she had taken to wearing tight, constricting bras under her jumpsuit to keep the girls at bay. But even she had to admit in this dress…well she looked positively feminine.

The dress was a form fitting knee length ensemble in hunter green. It clung to every curve like ivy. It was sleeveless with a plunging neckline that accentuated her already generous bosom. The dress was beautiful, sure. But it also showed a lot more skin that Kye was used to.

“Seriously, Kye. You look amazing,” Clara said, seeing the doubt and self consciousness on her best friends face. “If Brey doesn’t show, consider yourself the runner up.”

Kye laughed. “It’s a date. And as first act as your loving husband, I will personally hunt Brey down and preform an emergency castration on him.”

This caused them both to erupt into a fit of giggles.

“You have my permission to cut off anything you deem fit, if he doesn’t show. Not that I have any doubt in my mind he will show. Honestly, I think he’s more excited for this wedding than I am with the way he goes on and on about it. He’s really been a help planning every single detail,” Clara said, her voice going all dreamy.

“Two more weeks to go,” Kye said realizing how soon it was. “You ready?”

“Definitely. What about you? How’s the song coming?” Clara asked.

 

Kye had two passions in her life; mechanical engineering and, surprisingly, music. Music had been a part of her life since before she could remember. It had always captivated her in a way that nothing had until she discovered the joys of mechanics. While mechanical engineering let her use her intelligence and problem solving skills, music allowed her to express her pent up emotion.

Her father had been the one to place a violin in her hands at the tender age of 6. He could see the need for expression in his daughter’s eyes, and he knew how much she loved music. She had always begged him to take her to the opera, to the symphony, to every street corner musician on Hosnian Prime. When he had placed that violin in her hands Kye had looked at it like it was the most precious thing in the galaxy, and to this day it still was to her. Making music had become her own way of coping with the loss of her family. When she played, she felt like her father could still hear her wherever he was now in the afterlife.

            Kye used to play her violin only when she was alone, where no one could hear her. Kye played whenever she was feeling overwhelmed or frustrated or anxious. It calmed her down like nothing else did. Clara had heard her play one day, and had fallen in love with the music Kye made. She urged her to share her gift with others. Slowly, Clara had broken Kye away from her solitude. Clara had brought her to the little gatherings that they had around the Base. People would hang out around a campfire and talk and laugh and share a bottle of something strong….and Kye would play. She would play upbeat jaunty tunes and people would dance and smile….and it made Kye so happy. It made her happy that the music that she felt so connected to made others happy. So of course when Clara asked her to write something that could be her and Brey’s first dance, she had accepted graciously.

 

            “I think you’ll love it. It’s really come along quite nicely,” Kye said with a secret smile.

            Clara looked at her suspiciously. “I know that look. You’re not telling me something.”

            “Let’s just say I have a surprise for you. But don’t bother asking what it is. I’m not telling,” Kye said.

            Clara narrowed her eyes. She opened up her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

            “Is that Brey?” Kye asked.

            “No, he should be with Dex,” Clara said confused, moving to open the door.

Kye moved behind the door to avoid being seen by whoever it was. Clara shook her head at her best friend’s shyness before opening the door.

“Oh! Hey!” Clara said in a surprised voice.

“Hey, Clara. Sorry to bother you but have you seen Kye? I checked her room but she’s not there. Someone said she might be here with you?” said a deep voice that could only belong to Poe Dameron.

Dread filled Kye’s stomach and her face burned red at the thought of him seeing her like this.

_Please Clara…Please tell him I’m not here!_

“You found her!” Clara said happily, moving behind the door to yank Kye by the arm.

 

Kye stumbled into sight and Poe’s jaw dropped. She was wearing a skin tight dark green dress and for the first time, the sight of her made his mouth go dry. Sure, he knew she was pretty, but she was usually covered in grease and wearing that grey jumpsuit. He had nothing against jumpsuits, but of course they weren’t very flattering. He had NO idea that it had been hiding THAT.

She was curvy in all the right places. The dress plunged in the front providing him with an excellent view of her ample cleavage. The fabric stopped above her knees showing and expanse of pale calves and thighs. Her hair was down, falling in thick soft waves to the top of her chest. She had a blush on her cheeks, letting him know she was embarrassed to be seen like this. _But surely she knew how incredible she looked?!_

“You uh…needed something Commander?” Kye asked sheepishly.

            Still staring at her in shock, it was a couple seconds until he realized she was waiting on an answer. He shook himself, trying to find his voice.

            “Uh…yeah…Um.. oh! Right! The mission!” Poe responded, trying and failing to string coherent words together. “The General debriefed me on the mission. I was making sure you had everything prepared.”

            “All the preparations have been made. I’m sorry you won’t get a chance to relax after your week off base, but the General refuses to let me go alone,” Kye said, still sounding a little embarrassed.

            “No! It’s no problem!” Poe exclaimed. “I’d rather be in the air than on the ground anyways.”

            “Good, because it takes about a day and a half to get to Kashyyyk, even with hyperspeed,” Kye told him.

            “No worries. I’m used to long journeys,” Poe said. His eyes kept traveling down on their own accord. He couldn’t help it. He had never seen her body before…at least not this much of it. He swallowed hard, fighting the arousal he felt coursing through him.

            “Nice dress,” he said weakly, trying to flash her a casual grin.

            “Oh… thanks,” Kye said, her face flushing red again. “Clara is making me wear it for her wedding.”

            Clara, who had been watching the scene unfold before her in silence, finally joined the conversation.

            “Don’t I have the best taste? She would have never picked something like this out,” Clara said with a wide smile.

            Poe nodded, pretending to admire the dress again, but really studying the curves of her body and wondering how large his hands would be against her small frame, tracing every inch of her skin…..

            “She’s beautiful…I mean the dress is beautiful…but she’s beautiful too,” Poe said lamely, a slight blush touching his own cheeks. Damn it! He was never this awkward around women! He was always cool and charming around women, why was he having such a hard time forming words? Maybe it had been too long since he had been with a woman.

            “…thanks,” Kye muttered. “I um….don’t usually show this much skin.”

            “Well you should,” Poe blurted before he could stop himself. “I mean I didn’t know you had skin…I mean I didn’t know you had nice skin…you know under the jumpsuit…”

            An awkward silence fell between them. Poe, feeling thoroughly embarrassed, ran a hand through his hair awkwardly.

            “So I’ll um…. Meet you tomorrow morning at 0900. I’m just gonna go now,” Poe muttered. “See ya.”

            Poe turned, having every intention of running in the other direction before he made an absolute fool of himself, but Kye stopped him.

            “Hey Dameron,” she said.

            He turned back to face her. “Yeah?”  
            “Don’t wear anything that can be identified as Resistance. Unmarked clothing. I recommend something light, Kashyyyk is hotter than hell,” Kye said.

            “Right. I’ll get some plain clothes. Thanks for the advice,” Poe said. “See you tomorrow.”

            He left without another word, needing to distance himself from her before she noticed the growing bulge in his pants that was pressing painfully against his inseam. He gritted his teeth and made a beeline for his room, angry at his body for betraying him like this. It wasn’t like he was a teenage boy, incapable of controlling his hormones. He was a grown man, a man used to being around plenty of very attractive women. He usually didn’t have a problem controlling himself….

            Shutting the door behind him, Poe turned to collapse on his bed, willing his stiffness to go down. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, but all he could see was smooth pale legs, perfect round breasts, and bright green eyes. His eyes snapped open as an intense hunger burned through him. He bit his lip hard, trying to distract himself from his stiffness with pain…but it was no use.

            With a humiliated growl he undid his belt and slipped his pants down, freeing himself from the restraint. Realizing there was only one way his erection was going to go down, he grasped his stiff length in one of his large hands and began moving it up and down his shaft.

            He was angry and embarrassed with himself that he was forced to jack himself off… He had never had any problems controlling his urges before. Not since he was an adolescent teenager. Why had the sight of Kye in a dress awoken this intense primal hunger?

            Sure, it had been a lovely sight. But he had seen lots of women, far more naked than she had been. Of course, he couldn’t remember ever seeing such smooth pale skin or such soft chestnut hair… the perfect curve of her hips…those full pink lips… He could imagine how soft her skin would be against his lips. How sweet her mouth would taste as he explored it with his tongue. How she would gasp as he closed his mouth over one of her perfect breasts. How the expanse of her stomach would feel in his hands as he kissed his way downwards until he got to her center…

            Poe groaned loudly as he pumped himself, needing his release. He was so close…so close. He wished it wasn’t his hand that were wrapped around his stiff cock, but rather Kye’s perfect lips sliding down his shaft.

            At this mental image, his cock spasmed suddenly. He moaned as he came hard in shuddering spurts.

            “Fuuuck,” Poe gasped as he orgasm ripped through his body, his cum coating his hands as he continued to pump until he couldn’t take it anymore.

            Breathing hard, he lay there for a few moments, his orgasm ebbing away. Finally satisfied, his cock relaxed, his erection fading. Shame and disgust washed through him. She was a strong, intelligent woman. She was chief engineer of the Resistance for Kriff’s sake! And here he just jerked himself off to the thought of her naked form… He felt ashamed of himself, but he didn’t know how else to deal with this massive urge. He sighed heavily as he got up to clean himself off. This was going to be a long week….


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates this week. This week has been......interesting to say the least. I'll put out at least one more chapter before Friday. I've found that my days that I can get the most writing done are Wednesdays and Sundays. Maybe I'll make those two days into a scheduled posting days. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for sticking around!   
> In this chapter, Poe and Kye leave for the outer rims.  
> XD

Chapter 6

 

Clara erupted in a fit of hysterical giggles the very second Kye shut the door.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God,” Clara gasped between spurts of vicious laughter. She was laughing so hard tears were leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

“You couldn’t have told him that I wasn’t here could you?” Kye muttered angrily, shimmying out of the tight dress.

“No way! That was amazing!” Clara exclaimed. “Did you see his face when he saw you?! Priceless!”

“I can’t believe that happened,” Kye said throwing the dress at her. “That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Embarrassing?” Clara asked raising an eyebrow. “Kye, you should be flattered! That was a serious ego boost for you! He was totally checking you out!”

“Yeah, because there was a lot of me showing. I mean he couldn’t exactly help but check me out could he? If he pranced around here half naked I’m sure you’d have to check him out too!” Kye said getting dressed in her usual clothes.

“Hell yeah I would!” Clara exclaimed. “But seriously. Didn’t you see the way he was falling all over himself? He could barely put two words together, and Poe Dameron is not the type to get nervous around a pretty girl is he?”

“I wouldn’t know…” Kye said, not sure how to feel about any of this. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter if he was checking me out or not. Like I said, I am definitely not interested.”

“You keep telling yourself that. I saw how red your face got when he told you that you were beautiful,” Clara said with a knowing smirk.

“You know flattery makes me uncomfortable,” Kye said, lying back on Clara’s bed.

“Well you better get used to being uncomfortable. You’re about to spend the next 6 days with the guy, all alone together,” Clara said, putting the dress back in the closet.

Kye groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. It was going to be a very long week.

 

 

 

The next morning Kye got dressed early, making sure to pick out clothes that were completely free of any Resistance insignias. She wore her black smugglers pants with a plain grey tank top. At the last minute she grabbed her worn leather brown jacket and threw it on over her tank top. Sure, Kashyyyk was hotter than the sun, but space was cold. She would need that jacket on the way over.

Throwing her loose hair over her shoulder, she grabbed her bag and left her quarters, making her way to the hangar. She choked down a protein bar on the way over, not really feeling up to a full meal. Kye was dreading the next 6 days. She didn’t like to travel with other people…and what happened yesterday made her even more anxious. She was planning on pretending it had never happened. Hopefully Dameron would follow suit.

She began her preflight inspection on the unmarked shuttle. They had to be careful not to show any affiliation with the Resistance. Where they were going, the people were adamant about remaining unaffiliated with the Republic, the Resistance, and the First Order. It was a safe haven for smugglers, bounty hunters, and thugs. Sure, most of what went on in Kashyyyk wasn’t legal, but the law was the furthest thing from their minds. That’s what made parts so cheap out there.

“Everything ready to go?” a voice behind her asked.

Kye turned around to see both the General and Poe Dameron walking towards her. BB-8 was right on Poe’s heels. Poe had taken her advice about his clothing. He wore a simple pair of brown cargo pants and a plain white shirt. The shirt was thin and form fitting, and Kye had to admit he looked really good in it. It framed his figure, showing the expanse of muscle under it. He was built, no doubt about it. Kye drug her eyes away from his chest with a little shake of her head.

“Everything is in order General. All the supplies are on board and the preflight inspection has been completed,” Kye replied.

“Good. Now I want you both to promise me that you’ll look after each other. Don’t split up for any reason. I’m counting on you to watch each other’s backs,” the General said looking between the two, sounding more like a mother than a General.

“Don’t you worry General Organa,” Poe said flashing her a grin. “I’ve never gotten into any kind of trouble I couldn’t talk myself out of. We’ll be just fine.”

BB-8 argued loudly, causing Kye to grin.

“Fine…there have been the occasional instances where my blaster canons did the talking for me, but those are last resort situations,” Poe said frowning down at the droid.

“Don’t worry. I’ll look after him. As long as he doesn’t behave like a complete bonehead, we’ll be fine,” Kye told the General, shaking her head at him as he and BB-8 argued about how smooth he really was.

“Both of you behave. Report back to me when you can,” the General said. Much to her surprise, Leia moved to embrace her in a tight hug. “Take care.”

“We’ll be back before you have a chance to miss us,” Kye reassured her, hugging her back.

“BB-8, you take care of the General here while we’re gone. I’m putting you in charge of her safety,” Poe told the little droid importantly.

BB-8 beeped back quickly, sounding important and proud. He gave a little salute with his mini torch and the General chuckled.

“I’m sure we’ll be the best of friends by the time you get back,” the General said bending down to pat the little droid. “Alright. No more stalling. Time for you two to hit the sky.”

Kye and Poe both nodded and turned to board the shuttle. Neither said anything as they made their way to the cockpit. An awkward silence filled the ship as the two stood before the pilot’s chair. Kye gestured for Poe to take it. She didn’t mind acting co-pilot for now. Poe mumbled his thanks and began the necessary actions for take off.

Kye took the co-pilots chair and began helping, working in silence. A few moments later, they were off the ground, out of the atmosphere, and off into the vast expanse of space. Kye programed the coordinates into the ships NavSystem. Poe sighed and leaned back into his chair, a happy smile on his face as he steered the ship in the proper direction. He was certainly in his element.

“Sooooo,” Poe began casually. “You and the General seem pretty close.”

            “We are. I’ve known her my entire life, after all,” Kye said, while punching in their allotted trajectory into the hyper drive. They couldn’t go hyper speed the entire trip, but they could use it in certain areas where there was nothing but a large expanse of uninterrupted space.

            “She seems to act very maternal around you,” Poe continued.

            “Yeah…she’s kind of like a mother figure for me,” Kye responded, annoyed at the intimacy of the conversation. “I’ve programed the hyper drive. If you want we can take shifts monitoring the cockpit, but you can feel free to set it to auto pilot.”

            “Oh right,” Poe said, flipping the switch to autopilot. He turned back to face her. “So when I’m talking to you, I’m basically talking to the Generals daughter? Well that puts some pressure on our relationship.”

            His tone was jesting, but his face was serious. Kye scowled.

            “Not exactly. She’s not my actual mother, I just care for her in a daughterly way? She doesn’t give me any special treatment. Why are you asking so many questions about me and the General?”

            “Well, it’s a long trip. I figured we’re going to need to talk about something, and that was the first thing that came to mind,” Poe explained casually.

            “We don’t have to talk about me, in fact, I’d rather we didn’t discuss my personal business if that’s okay with you,” Kye retorted.

            “Woah, no need to get defensive. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything. We don’t have to talk about you,” Poe said raising his hands in a placating manner. “You really don’t like to open up do you?”

            “No, I don’t,” Kye replied. “Which is why I usually travel alone.”

            “Hey I understand,” Poe said. “You’re not a social person. That’s fine. I’m not going to force you to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about….Why don’t you explain to me a little more about where we are going?”

            “I appreciate that,” Kye said, relieved that he understood that she had boundaries. “Kashyyyk is a small planet deep in the outer rim, far away from any Republic authority. It’s mainly used by a variety of smugglers and mercenaries. The people there are….well it’s a sketchy place. The word ‘legal’ isn’t a word often found on Kashyyyk. Basically, it’s a don’t ask don’t tell kind of place. They don’t affiliate with the Republic, the Resistance, or the First Order so be sure not to mention anything about the war and don’t declare yourself to any side.…..You should also know the last time I was there, I managed to get captured by a slave trader and I nearly got sold to the Hutts as a sex slave. I managed to escape, but I had to resort to violent means in the end, so theres a chance my face may be recognized if I show it, but don’t worry I’ll use a cowl when we’re in the market.”

            Poes eyes were wide, his expression stunned. “Wow,” he muttered. He swallowed hard. “That was a lot of information to process. You….you were nearly sold into sexual slavery….and you still wanted to go back there alone?”

            “I managed to take care of myself last time,” Kye argued. “I mean I wasn’t jumping at the chance to go back to that hell hole, but it needed to be done.”

            “How did you escape?” Poe asked, still wearing a shocked expression.

            “I uh….I pretended to seduce the slaver and then I…well I put a blaster bolt somewhere pretty important to a man. Let’s just say there’s one less person we have to worry about recognizing me on Kashyyyk,” Kye said with a slight grin, and a slight blush on her cheeks as she remembered the awful experience.

            “Damn,” Poe breathed, a growing grin spreading across his face. “Remind me to never piss you off.”

            Kye grinned back, but then burst into a fit of giggles. She couldn’t help it. Poe’s smile widened, and then he too was laughing. They sat there in the cockpit together, both laughing uncontrollably.

            There had never been laughter before on her trips off world…Maybe this week wouldn’t be completely terrible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

            “Alright, we’ll be there in a little over an hour so we should probably go over the plan,” Kye said, drawing Poe’s attention away from the helm.

            “What do you mean? Aren’t we just going to go in, go shopping, and leave?” Poe asked, with a confused look.

            “Not exactly,” Kye responded with a small smile. “I wish it were that easy. You see, it’s very important that we not draw attention to ourselves. The list of supplies we need is rather large, so we’ll have to visit multiple merchants. Let me do the talking. I know how to haggle with these people and I know their style. Some of the things on our list may take some time to get ahold of. If everything goes smoothly, we shouldn’t have to be on Kashyyyk more than a couple of days.”

            “So basically you want me to shut up, and follow you around while you go shopping?” Poe asked with a roughish grin.

            “Well….” Kye began guiltily.

            “No problem. I’ve never really been one for socializing with criminals, so I have no problem in letting you take the reigns on this one,” he told her.

            “Oh. Well good. Thanks,” Kye said, startled that he was making this so easy.

            “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to base. We wouldn’t want to miss Clara’s wedding now would we?” Poe said, that grin still plastered on his face.

            “She’d kill me,” Kye nodded in agreement.

            “And it would be a shame to waste that dress,” Poe urged.

            Kye felt her face grow red hot. They hadn’t mentioned the incident the entire trip. It had been a pleasant ride really, they had kept each other entertained by telling each other stories of their lives. Kye had kept her stories light hearted, mostly reflecting on funny incidents surrounding Clara and the early days of her courtship with Brey. The easy manner they had constructed between them shattered instantly with that one sentence.

            “Sorry,” Poe said quickly, noticing the shade of her face. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything.”

            “It’s fine,” Kye said slowly, trying to remain composed. “I’m fairly sure the wedding will be the only time I ever wear that blasted thing.”

            “Come on now. I thought it looked great on you. Honestly.”

            “Thanks….but I’m not really the dressy type. I’d rather wear something that I can work in and I don’t have to worry about flashing the world,” Kye admitted.

            “You should never worry about that, kid. You’d be doing the world a favor,” he replied with a wink.

            “Thanks? I think….” Kye said, feeling her face go hot again. “I’m gonna go change. Be back in a minute.”

            Without another word, she took off towards the small bathroom. She looked at her face in the mirror. It was redder than the setting sun. She groaned and splashed some water on her face. She really hated how much her face showed her embarrassment. And what was he thinking? Was he flirting with her while they were on a mission? Or maybe that’s just the way he was. She knew he flirted quite a bit, from watching him on the base. It was just in his nature. He had a flirty personality. Yes, it couldn’t mean anything. But damn did it make her…..uncomfortable. Sighing, she put on her cowl, making sure her face was covered in the mirror.

 

 

            Poe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t meant to scare her off with his comments. She embarrassed easily, he had figured that out by now. Sometimes his mouth liked to talk before his brain had a chance to work out what he was going to say. It often got him into trouble. If he didn’t watch it, he’d get them both into trouble. They were on a mission. He needed to focus on their goals, not the way her smile lit up her face, or the soft curve of her waist, or her flawless expanse of skin…

            “Ready for this?” Kye’s voice sounded from behind him, making him jump. He turned and saw she was wearing a dusty brown cowl. It covered her entire face, all except for her eyes. They still shone bright green back at him.

            “Uh, yeah. You want to take the helm?” he offered, as he didn’t know precisely where it was they were about to land.

            “Sure,” Kye responded.

            She took her seat in the co pilots chair, and started prepping the ship to enter Kashyyyks orbit. The small brown planet came closer and closer into view. Kye expertly entered the atmosphere and steered them towards the outer edge of a small grubby looking city. Together, they parked the ship on the dusty earth, a little away from the outskirts of the city. They turned the ship off and stood.

            “Here,” Kye said, handing him a blaster. She fit one onto a strap and slung it across her back.. “Keep this on you at all times.”

            “Won’t we look suspicious with blasters hanging off our backs?” Poe asked, taking the blaster from her.

            “Not likely. It would look even more suspicious if we didn’t carry some kind of weapon. Nearly everyone here has a blaster on them,” Kye said. “Alright. Let’s get this over with. Remember, let me do the talking okay?”

            “You got it boss,” Poe said, earning a soft chuckle from the woman.

 

            Kashyyyk was just as she had left it. The city, if you could call it that, was a crumbling ruin of an ancient city that had long ago turned into a hub for the wretched and criminal. It was primarily a marketplace, though some of the things they passed that was for sale should never be sold publicly, or so Kye thought. Shady characters eyed them suspiciously as they ambled through the crowded streets. They passed hooded figures and many cowl cladded people, ensuring Kye’s outfit blended in quite well.

            Poe seemed to be in shock at the amount of criminal activity that was going on in broad daylight. They passed a vendor openly selling a highly addictive drug produced by the Dugs that caused horrific side effects if used on a regular basis. His eyes widened in surprise as they saw an old Arcona woman begging the merchant to sell her some at a discounted price. Next, they passed a brothel. Outside the building stood prostitutes of all sorts. A pretty Twi’lek woman cooed when she saw Poe.

            “Oooh hello there handsome. Why don’t you come inside and show me how you use those muscled arms of yours?” the prostitute asked in a seductive voice.

Poe grinned at the woman. Kye scoffed and took his arm.

            “He’s not interested,” she barked at the Twi’lek, and she steered Poe away from the brothel. “Focus, Dameron.”

            “What? I wasn’t going to do anything,” Poe said innocently.

            “Your face suggested otherwise,” Kye replied grumpily.

            “Aw, come on. You know you’re the only one for me,” Poe said in a sweet voice, bumping her shoulder playfully.

            “You’re relentless,” Kye said shaking her head, though under her cowl she was grinning stupidly. “Come on. Our first stop is just ahead. I know a guy who can get us fusion cores for a cheap price.”

 

            A few hours later, they wound their way back through the streets, headed for the ship, both carrying large crates of supplies. Night was falling, and they couldn’t be on the streets, not if they didn’t want to get mugged at least. Poe had been true to his word. He stood behind Kye acting as a silent body guard, as she haggled with the merchants. Once, a shady Krug had gotten angry with her persistent haggling and had nearly struck her. One look from Poe and his blaster had halted the Krug’s actions and subdued him. Having Poe around was turning out to be quite helpful after all.

            They were nearing the ship when suddenly Kye lost her footing under the weight of her heavy crate. She fell painfully on the dusty stone street, her cowl catching on the corner of the crate, ripping it away.

            “Shit,” she muttered. Quickly she grabbed the cowl and covered herself. She looked around. People were looking at her, sprawled out on the street, but she wasn’t sure if anyone had recognized her.

            “Are you ok?” Poe asked quickly, coming over to her and helping her to her feet.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. My cowl slipped…” she said.

            “Did anyone recognize you?” Poe asked, glancing around.

            “I’m not sure. Let’s just get back to the ship,” she replied.

            They both breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to the ship without incident. They unloaded their supplies into the cargo hold, and made their way to the small sitting quarters. Kye collapsed into a chair.

            “Well that went well,” Poe said.

            “You did a good job at being my body guard,” Kye said smiling at him. “Thanks.”

            “That’s what I’m here for. To look tough and carry crates,” Poe joked.

            “And to make sure I don’t get myself killed,” Kye reminded him. “Let’s just hope that no one recognized me.”

            “Your cowl was only off for like 3 seconds. I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Poe said reassuringly. “How about some food? I’m starving.”

            “Food sounds wonderful,” Kye replied with a yawn. She started to get up. “There are some rations in the—“

            “I know where the food is. You stay put. I’ll bring the food to you,” Poe said, waving her down.

            “You don’t have to do that,” Kye said, touched by his kindness.

            “I know I don’t, but I’m going to. Stay put,” he ordered.

Kye was still grinning as she watched him retreat into the other room, giving her an excellent view of his backside which looked particularly attractive in those tight fitting pants. She shook her head, realizing she was checking him out. She was as bad as Clara. Blushing slightly, she leaned back into the chair. A few moments later, Poe returned, carrying two plates of food.

            “It’s not exactly what I would call gourmet, but at least it will fill our stomachs,” Poe said, setting the plate down in front of her.

            “Thanks,” she said, immediately digging in.

            “And I found this baby stashed away,” Poe said with a grin, pulling out a bottle of Corillian brandy from his back pocket. “Any idea how this got on board?”

            Kye smiled. “That would be Dex, Clara’s fiance’s best friend. He likes to hide his special reserve in places he thinks we won’t find it. Help yourself.”

            “Dex has good taste, even if his hiding places need work,” he said, pouring himself a drink. “Care to join me?”  
            “I’ve never had Corillian brandy,” Kye said, shaking her head.

            “Never? Well now you have to have some,” Poe said, pouring her a glass as well. “It’s actually pretty rare.”

            “Ok, but only the one,” Kye agreed reluctantly. “I’m kind of a lightweight.”

            She took a sip of the brandy. It was strong, but smooth. Poe was right. Dex did have excellent taste.

            “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to get you drunk,” Poe said impishly. “Although remind me to do that when we get back to base. You seem like the kind of person who would make a really entertaining drunk.”

            Kye laughed. “I’ve only been really drunk a couple of times, all with Clara, and I can tell you that when I drink, I lose all sense of self control.”

            “That I have to see,” Poe said with a laugh.

            “Let’s hope you never do,” Kye said chuckling. The Force only knew what she would do or say if she was drunk around him. “What about you? Are you a loud drunk or a pass out kind of drunk?”

            “I’ve been told I turn into a big softy when I drink. I get all emotional and I’ve been known to hug everyone,” Poe told her, in a slightly embarrassed voice.

            Kye laughed. “So you loose all manner of macho manliness and start snuggling everyone? That’s pathetic,” she joked.

            “Better than being a crazy party girl,” Poe said cheekily.

            “Touche. Remind me to warn Clara to not serve you alcohol at her wedding. We can’t have you going around snuggling all over the guests,” she said, grinning.

            “Oh no one will be even remotely paying attention to me, even if I am hammered. They’re all going to be checking you out in that dress,” Poe replied.

            That sobered her quickly.

            “Oh, shut up,” she said, her face flaming once more.

            Poe laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

            The next morning, Kye rose earlier than she normally would have. Perhaps she was eager to get the last of the supplies they needed, or maybe she just wanted to get off this planet. Either way, she got dressed silently before the suns were fully risen in the sky.

            Walking silently to the kitchen, she grabbed a protein bar and began scarfing it down. Still chewing, she made her way over to the small sitting area where Poe had set up his cot. The sight that met her nearly made her spit out her breakfast in laughter. Poe was far too large for the tiny cot. His arms and legs hung over the sides of the cot in a way that looked very uncomfortable, but it apparently didn’t bother him. He slept on, his breathing even and deep.

            Creeping closer, Kye noticed his hair was a complete mess. It stuck up all over, giving him a youthful appearance. His face was relaxed and free of any expression, except deep sleep. He looked at peace….it was rather adorable actually. Kye found herself smiling down at him. Her eyes trailed away from his face…and she suddenly realized he was shirtless. The thin blanket he was using had fallen away from his chest, exposing his large muscular form.

            Kye gulped hard, her mouth suddenly dry. She blushed, thankful to the Force that he wasn’t awake to see it. Stars, he was attractive. It had been a very long time since she had seen a chest like that… Every part of his chest was toned, tanned, and smooth except for a slight sprinkling of dark chest hair. Normally, Kye didn’t really like hairy guys, but Poe didn’t have too much. It was just enough to make him even more masculine and incredibly sexy…

            Poe’s eyes blinked open and Kye started.

            “Sorry!” she exclaimed. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. So much for not getting caught… “I was just coming to wake you!”

            “S’okay,” he mumbled, yawning wide. “Did I oversleep?”

            “Nah, I’m just an early riser,” she said. She began backing out slowly. “I’ll just uh….let you get dressed.”

            Poe looked down and seemed to realize he didn’t have a shirt on. He flashed Kye a wicked grin.

            “How long have you been in here?” Poe asked suggestively.

            “I just walked in, don’t flatter yourself,” Kye said rolling her eyes. “Get dressed, Dameron.”  
            She walked out of the sitting quarters, her face on fire. Damn, why did he have to be so attractive? She acted like a total fool around him. Normally a toned body didn’t phase her, even if she did like what she saw. But he was just a mixture of sexy and adorable, and Kye found herself a little smitten by him if she was being honest with herself. Apparently she was just like all the other girls.

            Poe came into the kitchen where she was sitting, pulling a shirt over his head.

            “So what’s on the agenda for today?” Poe asked, going over to the fridge to extract his own breakfast.

            “Well we made really good progress yesterday,” Kye said, taking the list out of her pocket. “We should be able to get the rest of the parts today, then we can head back to D’ Qar.”

            “Good,” Poe said in between bites of his breakfast. “Not that I’m not having a great time with you, but Kashyyyk really sucks. Two suns? What is that?”

            “Agreed,” Kye said with a smile. “And it’s only hotter under this cowl.”

            “Just a few more hours and you won’t have to hide that pretty face anymore,” Poe said with a grin.

            “And a couple more days and I won’t have to put up with your silly pick up lines,” Kye retorted, but she was smiling. “I mean come on, does that ever really work?”

            “You’d be surprised,” Poe said mischievously.

            “Ugh, spare me the details. I really don’t wanna know,” Kye groaned.

            “What’s the matter? Jealous?” he asked.

            “Oh yeah. I’m so jealous of the heaps of women that have fallen prey to your uh…charms,” Kye said rolling her eyes.

            “Well don’t worry. You’re the only girl for me, Fain. You’ve made an honest man out of me,” he replied with a devilish wink.

            That caused Kye to laugh loudly. The very idea was preposterous.

            “You’re relentless,” she said, still giggling. “Are you ready to go?”

            “Yep. Let’s get this mission done,” Poe said standing up and throwing his blaster over his shoulder.

            As they left the ship, Kye secured her cowl back into place.

            “And for the record, it hasn’t been ‘heaps’ of women…no matter what rumors say,” Poe muttered.

            “Like I said, spare me the details,” Kye said, shaking her head. “Not my business.”

            She didn’t see it, but Poe frowned.

 

 

            A couple hours later found them back at the ship, loading the cargo bay with supplies and parts. They were both sweating under the relentless gaze of the hot suns, but they were happy. They had gotten everything they needed at a generous price. They hadn’t even run into any trouble, much to Kye’s surprise.

            “Alright, that’s the last of it,” Kye said.

            “Finally. I’m starving. Can we grab some real food before we leave?” Poe asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

            “We really should get off this planet before our luck runs out…” Kye replied.

            Poe made a pouty face in her direction.

            “Please!! I can’t go the next two days living off frozen meals,” he begged.

            His expression was adorable, and Kye caved.

            “….oh…fine,” she conceded. “But we should make it quick.”

            “Yay!” he cheered. He hugged her around the middle, lifted her in the air, and gave her a little twirl. “You’re my favorite person, you know that?”

            “Ah, put me down!” she protested, though she couldn’t help but laugh. “Damn Dameron, I can see the way to your heart is through your stomach.”

            “What can I say?” he said shrugging. “I need proper sustenance to maintain all this.” He gestured vaguely to his large frame.

            Shaking her head, she led them down the busy market street again. There was a pub not too far away, that served the scum of Kashyyyk, filling their mouths with ales and liquors, but she knew they happened to also serve food. It would have to do.

            They took a little corner booth in the back, hidden away in the shadows. Kye kept her blaster close to her just in case. A fat little waiter with two mouths came over to take their order. Poe seemed to order half the menu.

            “Hungry are you?” Kye asked in amazement.

            “You have no idea how much I can eat,” he said impressively.

            “Remind me to warn the chef back at the base,” she joked.

            “Oh don’t worry. They are already well aware of my appetite. The only one who could ever out eat me was Muran,” Poe said sadly.

            “Your pilot friend who was killed?” Kye asked tentatively.

            “Yeah,” he muttered. “He was a good friend. One of the best men I ever knew.”

            “I’m sorry,” Kye said softly. “I uh… I know what it’s like to lose someone like that. I know how it feels when the Republic refuses to do anything about it.”

            “Your father?” he asked, intrigued.

            “Yeah...” she said, her expression going sour. Even through the cowl, he could see the anger in her eyes.

            “Hey, you don’t have to talk about it,” Poe said quickly, misreading her expression.

            “Oh, no it isn’t you. It just….well I still have a lot of bad feelings where the Republic is involved,” she said bitterly. “They were the ones that sentenced my father to death.”

            Poes eyes widened in shock, but the food arrived just then so he couldn’t reply. The waiter laid all the food out before Poe. It looked like enough to feed 4. Poe looked at it happily, causing Kye to grin.

            “Are you sure you don’t want some of this?” Poe asked.

            “Nah, I’m not hungry. You go ahead,” Kye urged. She couldn’t really eat with a cowl on.

            “So what were you saying about your father?” Poe urged, happy she was opening up to him. “Why would they execute him?”

            “Well….I don’t know if you know of him, but my father was Nikolai Fain,” she supplied.

            Poe coughed, choking on his food. When he regained his breath, he gasped.

            “The traitor?”

            “He was never a traitor,” Kye said angrily. “Those were lies created by Senator Erudo RoKlintor.”

            Poe looked confused. Kye sighed. She didn’t really like talking to people about her past. She had a hard time opening up to people, but these last few days with Poe had been…..different. She had grown rather fond of him and had even begun to think of him as a friend. She supposed she could trust him with her story.

            “My mum died when I was 2. She was taken by illness. It devastated my father, but he managed to raise me on his own. He was a wonderful father. He gave me everything I needed, even though he was super busy in the Senate. We lived on Hosnian Prime, just the two of us. I would spend my days at the Republic Academy in the hangar. There was an old mechanic there that took me on as his apprentice and taught me everything I know. Meanwhile, my father was working in the Senate alongside the General…well back before she was the general. He was one of the very few people that believed the truth about the First Order, which was why he was so quick to join forces with Leia. You know the New Republic refuses to get involved with anything regarding the First Order….the cowards. Well, my father saw the damage The First Order was doing and he sought to put an end to it. Father and Leia did some investigating and they discovered it was the First Order that was behind the Senate Leader Klor. They tried to out them, even provided proof that it was the First Order that killed him….but there was this one Senator….RoKlintor. He must have been a First Order sympathizer…hell I even have reason to believe he’s a spy for the First Order, but no one ever believed me. Anyways, RoKlintor let it slip to the rest of the Senate that Leia is the daughter of Darth Vader. The other senators didn’t trust her after that. They forced her to resign. As for my father, RoKlintor decided to pin Klor’s death on my father. He accused father of being a warmonger, and said father was after the Senate Leader position. He provided some false evidence that father killed him, and after his affiliation with Leia…the rest of the Senate didn’t trust him anymore….They killed him in cold blood, and there was nothing I could do to stop them….”

            Poe had stopped eating. He had watched her tell her story with wide eyes, his expression slowly becoming one of horror. He gulped.

            “Kye…I….I’m so sorry,” he whispered. He moved his hand to cover hers on the table top. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and Kye half grinned in appreciation and squeezed back.

            “Thanks…You can see why I have trust issues, especially with the Republic?” Kye asked. Poe nodded, still in shock.

            “Anyways, after that, Leia came to me and told me her plans for making her own group. She offered me a place with her, and I flew off that day. I haven’t been back since. RoKlintor is still in the Senate, and I’m still branded the daughter of a traitor. Life’s funny sometimes…”

            “I knew they were cowards, but I didn’t know how corrupt they had become,” Poe said, a hint of anger in his voice. “Just another reason I know I made the right choice. Joining up with the Resistance is the best decision I’ve ever made. Kye, I’m so sorry they did that to you, to your father. I promise, one day RoKlintor will pay for his crimes.”

            “Thanks, Poe,” Kye said, moved by the sincerity in his voice. “That means a lot.”

            Poe smiled softly, a glow in his eyes. He was looking at her with such a gentle expression…it made her heart flutter a bit in her chest. She squirmed uncomfortably.

            “What?” she asked, inquiring at the strange look he was giving her.

            “Nothing,” he said still smiling. “Its just…that’s the first time you called me Poe.”

            Kye thought back to their previous conversations and realized he was right. She supposed he had implanted himself in her mind enough to where somewhere along the line, she had actually began to think of him as a friend. A first name basis friend, at that. Kye smiled back at him.

            “I guess that means we’re friends now,” Kye said.

            “I guess so,” he agreed, still smiling.

            It was one of those strange moments, where there was a mutual yet unspoken feeling between them. It felt like camaraderie, it felt like comfort, and it felt….good. She wasn’t alone, even out here on the outer rim in a stink hole like Kashyyyk…and she was grateful for his company.

            It happened in slow motion. A shot rang out, breaking them out of their happy stupor. Kye’s face went from content and happy to a look of shock. She looked down and saw where the blaster bolt had entered her right shoulder. Blood was seeping down, covering her chest in a wave of crimson.

            “Fuck,” she spat before she fell over, hitting the floor with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have some insight into Kye's past! She's slowly learning to open up to Poe. Their relationship is growing into a friendship, which will in turn lead to more ;)
> 
> Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I had to cut it off there or else the chapter would have gone on and on and on.....and I like to torture you guys ;)
> 
> let me know what you think!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

            Poe reacted abnormally fast. One second he was sitting across from her in the booth, the next, she was lying on the floor watching as he flipped the table to provide them coverage. A second later he was behind the flipped table, straddling Kye’s waist with his legs.

            “Kye! Are you okay?” he shouted over the sounds of people screaming. Everywhere people were yelling, trying to get out of the crowded pub. A few more shots fired towards them, hitting the overturned table.

            “Never better,” Kye spat through gritted teeth.

            Poe removed his blaster from his shoulder and began firing off shots across the pub towards the assailants.

            “FAIN!” a voice roared over the sounds of the chaos.

            “Friends of yours?” Poe asked, firing a few more shots towards them.

            “Probably,” Kye gasped through the pain. “We’ve gotta get out of here.”

            “Can you move?” Poe asked, looking at her torso in concern. Blood was steadily covering her torso, staining her light grey shirt a violent crimson.

            “Yeah, let’s just get back to the ship,” she groaned.

            “Ok…follow me. And keep your head down,” he said, getting off her but remaining in a crawl.

            Kye managed to position herself in the same stance, though pain was ripping through her right shoulder. She grit her teeth and fought through it, crawling slowly across the floor after Poe. They managed to make it behind the long bar, which provided more coverage.

            “FAIN! Come out, come out little lamb!” that eerie voice called again. The pub had emptied considerably, causing his voice to become clearer in the absence of noise.

            Kye peeked over the top of the bar, and her heart skipped a beat. It was him all right, as much as she didn’t want to believe it. Him and two of his cronies.

            “Fuck,” Kye whispered, ducking behind the bar again.

            “An old boyfriend?” Poe whispered back.

            “Not exactly,” Kye said grimly. “He’s a bad guy that could only want one thing from me. My dead body.”

            “Right, so I’d say its time to get out of here,” Poe said nodding.

            “The sooner the better,” Kye retorted. She was beginning to feel dizzy. She was losing too much blood too fast.

            “There’s no sense in hiding back there,” Soto called. “The sooner you come out, the quicker your death will be little lamb.”

            “I really hate that fucker,” Kye spat as she followed Poe, crawling along the length of the bar. Soon they came to the end of the bar and there was nothing separating them from the door except an expanse of open floor…and three guys with blasters set on kill.

            “Ok, here’s the plan,” Poe whispered quickly. “When I say run, you run straight out that door and don’t even think about looking back.”

            “What?” Kye asked. “What are you going to do?”

            “I’m going to do what I always do…. Improvise,” Poe said, recharging his blaster.

            “No, Poe…these guys will kill you just for being with me,” she protested.

            “Just go okay? I got this,” he said.

            Before she could stop him he leapt out from behind the bar and began blasting all over the place. He hit a large metal light fixture on the ceiling, causing the whole thing to fall down in an explosion of metal and sparks.

            “RUN!” Poe shouted behind him.

            Kye ran. She didn’t want to leave him, but he was the fully trained soldier here. She ran hard, ignoring the crippling pain in her shoulder, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to consume her, and ignoring the shots that flew right past her only a hairs width away from hitting her.

            Only when she reached the door did she turn around. It was just Poe and Soto now. The other two were laying on the floor, either unconscious or dead. Poe had a gash on his head and blood was leaking out of it, coating the side of his face. Soto was on his knees before him, unarmed now. Poe’s blaster was trailed on his face. Poe looked up, and caught Kye’s eye.

            “See? I told you I would improvise,” Poe said through heavy breaths.

            “Poe we gotta get out of here,” Kye warned him. “There’s bound to be more of them on the way.”

            “Smart little lamb,” Soto chuckled. “You haven’t changed at all.”

            “You’re right about that,” Kye said angrily. With her good arm, she pulled out her own blaster and pointed it at him. Without a second thought, she pulled the trigger and ended him.

            “Woah!” Poe exclaimed, backing away from Soto. “A little warning would have been nice!”

            Kye grinned sheepishly, but then the world was swimming and suddenly she couldn’t feel her legs anymore. In fact, she couldn’t feel anything. She didn’t even feel it when the ground rushed up to meet her.

            “Kye!” she heard Poe shout, but it sounded like he was very far away.

            The world grew hazy, shapes lost their definitions, and slowly the world faded to black.

 

            She came to slowly, wondering why the world was so bumpy. She was being shaken up and down, up and down, each movement brought a searing pain to her shoulder. She looked up and saw Poe’s bloody sweaty face above her. That’s when she realized she was in his arms. He was carrying her, running with her in his arms.

            “Almost there! Just hold on!” he breathed, more to himself than to her.

            Kye groaned in response. He looked down in surprise.

            “Oh thank the Force,” he gasped. “You’re not dead.”

            “Not yet,” Kye replied weakly.

            “Just hold on. We’re at the ship now. As soon as I get us out of here, we’ll fix that hole in your shoulder,” Poe promised.

            Kye couldn’t do anything more than groan in response. He carried her on board, and set her down as gently as he could on his cot in the sitting quarters.

            “Alright I’m getting us out of this system before anything decides to follow. Just sit tight okay?” he said.

            “Not going anywhere,” she mumbled.

            He grinned sheepishly in response, and retreated off into the cockpit. Kye gasped at the pain as she felt the ship tip and leave the ground. It seemed like hours, though it must have been only minutes until Poe was back.

            “Ok we’re on auto pilot and the scanners didn’t pick up anything following us….so we should be good. Let’s get you patched up,” he said coming over to sit on his knees before her.

            “There’s a medkit in there,” Kye told him, nodding to a small cabinet. Poe nodded and retrieved it.

            “Sorry about this,” he said. “I’m gonna have to rip your shirt.”

            “Just do it,” she said, not caring about modesty at the moment. She was in too much pain for that.

            Poe nodded again, and as gently as he could, ripped the sleeve away from her right shoulder. He grimaced at the sight of the bloody gaping hole in her shoulder. He removed a syringe from the medkit and plunged it into her right shoulder, causing her scream.

            “Sorry!” he yelped. “That should help with the pain.”

            Sure enough, a second later, she could feel the numbing solution spread through her like wildfire. Her entire arm went numb and she sighed in relief.

            “Thank you,” she gasped.

            “Don’t thank me yet,” he said.

            He took out a large tube of Bacta gel and frowned at it.

            “This will have to do for now until we can get you looked at on base,” he said. He started smearing the bacta gel onto the wound. Kye hissed when he touched the open wound. Though the numbing solution was heaven, it still stung when he touched it.

            “Sorry,” he said again with a grimace.

            “No, no….do what you have to do,” she said.

            He nodded and began wrapping her entire shoulder in bandages, ensuring the Bacta wouldn’t smear away.

            “Where did you learn to fix up wounds?” Kye asked, trying to distract herself from the stinging in her shoulder.

            “My mother. You wouldn’t believe the number of times I found a way to get myself hurt on Yavin 4,” Poe said with a chuckle as he wrapped her arm. “She showed me how to fix myself up. Nothing major, just basic first aid.”

            “Only you could manage to find trouble on Yavin 4,” Kye chuckled.

            “What can I say? I was a rambunctious kid,” he said flashing her grin. “All done. Well, that’s all I can do here at least. You’ll need to see a medic when we get back, but at least we know your arm won’t fall off in the next couple of days.”

            “Lucky me,” Kye said sarcastically. Her expression turned serious and she looked him in the eyes. “Well…thanks. Not just for patching me up, but for saving my life. You really acted fast back there.”

            “For a second there, I thought you were dead,” Poe said, his face void of all humor. This was the first time she had ever seen him so serious. “I nearly lost it… you were covered in so much blood and you weren’t moving… Stars, Kye. Who were those guys?”

            “Old friends,” Kye said bitterly. “Remember that slaver I told you about? Well those were some of the goons he worked for. When I killed that slaver, I cut off one of their best merchants. They weren’t too happy when I disrupted a main source of income for them.”

            “Ah, that explains why they were so set on killing you,” Poe said.

            “Seriously, thanks again for getting me out of there. I’d be dead if I had come alone,” Kye said.

            “Well after this, I doubt the General will ever let you go back there, even with a whole army,” Poe chuckled.

            “Guess we’ll have to find another source for parts,” Kye agreed solemnly.

            “We’ll manage. Don’t worry about that now. Just worry about getting some rest. I’ll take the first shift,” he said, making to get up.

            “Wait, Poe,” Kye began. “You’re bleeding. At least let me patch you up.”

            “It’s just a scratch,” Poe protested.

            Kye gave him a stern look and he sighed.

            “Fine,” he relented, and he sat back down.

            Kye took some bacta gel and smeared it on the gash on his temple. Luckily the cut wasn’t too deep. She applied a light bandage over it as well. As she cleaned and bandaged the cut, Poe’s eyes never left her own. She tried to ignore this, but she could feel his gaze on her, his face just inches from her own.

            “There, all better,” she proclaimed.

            “Thanks,” he said flashing a grin. “I guess it wouldn’t be good for me to pass out at the helm.”

            “Then all this bacta would have just been a waste,” Kye nodded in agreement.

            He chuckled softly. Kye realized he had never moved away from her. His face was just a few inches away from her own. He was staring at her with such intensity, she couldn’t look away. His grin slipped from his lips, and he was just staring at her. He looked as if he was trying to figure her out, as if she were some complex puzzle that had to have a solution and the longer he stared at her, the easier it would be to see that solution. His gaze slipped from her eyes, to her lips. Kye felt her pulse beating hard within her chest. What was happening? Why was she feeling so….strange? Had she lost that much blood? She tore her gaze away from his face, not sure what she was feeling. All she knew was she wanted the comfortable camaraderie back between them. Not this….intense unknown emotion.

            And just like that, the moment was gone. Poe seemed to shake himself out of his perplexion. He stood quickly and made his way over towards the doorway.

            “Get some rest. I’ll wake you if anything exciting happens,” he said.

            Kye nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He left, and she felt empty somehow without him there. She shook herself, much like Poe had done. She must have lost too much blood. She didn’t know what she was thinking.

            Slowly, and carefully, Kye peeled herself out of her bloodstained clothes until she was just in her undergarments. Lying back on the cot, she decided she really could use the rest. She settled herself under the blanket and felt herself drifting off towards an uneasy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, some fluff...some awkwardness.  
> Something for everyone. XD
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!! :D

Chapter 10

 

            His lips were soft as they crushed down upon hers with fierce passion. Kye couldn’t breath, yet she knew if she were to pull away she would surely be destroyed from the absence of his kiss. She moaned softly as his tongue found hers, engaging her in a battle for dominance. He won, obviously. He was more skilled in this department than she was, and oh did it show.

            Expertly, he moved his tongue and his lips against hers with so much ferocity it surprised her. His hands snaked through her hair and he pulled her closer, her body pressed up against him. Every part of her was burning. She moaned again, a little louder this time and this only spurred him on.

His hands began tracing down the curve of her back, leaving trails of flames behind wherever he touched. Kye tentatively began running her own hands over his shoulders, down the hard planes of his chest to the hem of his shirt. Gently, she tugged at the bottom of his shirt, jerking it up.

He grinned against her lips and pulled away for a brief moment. Just long enough to tug the shirt above his head, revealing his well-muscled frame. Kye didn’t have long to admire it however before his lips were on hers again. She ran her hands along his hard abdomen, eliciting a soft groan from him.

Suddenly, he shoved her backwards. She fell with a gasp upon the soft bed behind her. He flashed her a wicked grin before he fell beside her. His lips were upon her again, this time at her neck. She couldn’t help but let out soft moans as his mouth scalded her skin. Lower and lower he went, until his lips were at the collar of her shirt, begging access to even lower places.

He grunted and lifted the shirt over her head before she could even begin to try and take it off. And then his lips were upon her chest. Kye gasped in pleasure as his mouth found her nipple and he gave it a quick nip. His tongue swirled around it, raising the pink mound. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, urging him on. He looked up at her, flashing her a devilish smile.

He continued his assault on her skin, going lower and lower. He kissed his way down past her belly button until his lips hit the hem of her pants. He looked up at her then, asking for permission with his eyes. Biting her lip, she gave him a quick nod. Flashing her another grin, he unbuttoned the top of her pants and slowly slid them down her legs, along with her underwear.

He leaned back against his legs and surveyed her lying completely naked before him.

            “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he panted.

            “You’re not so bad yourself,” she teased. “Though, I will say you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

            “I think I can fix that problem,” he said, grinning.

            He stood up beside the bed and unbuttoned his jeans. Slowly he removed his pants while Kye watched. Gods he was beautiful. Every part of him seemed to be so tan and muscled. His legs looked strong and powerful….and as for his cock...well she knew she would be sore the next day, that was for certain.

            “Much better,” she breathed, staring at his body in pure lust.

He pounced on her. His skin hit hers, burning once again with even more intensity. Every part of her was on fire, and how she hoped the flames would never go away. His lips moved against hers with more urgency. With a mind of their own, her legs spread open around him. She felt his length rub against her own sex. She groaned against his mouth, pleading. Understanding he pulled away. He looked down at her with such softness, despite the lust that was clearly consuming him.

> “I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he whispered.
> 
> “So have I,” she replied softly.
> 
> “You sure you wanna do this?” he asked.
> 
> “Poe…of course I’m sure,” she replied. “I want you.”

He smiled sweetly down at her, placed a soft kiss upon her lips and then…

 

 

Kye woke with a start, breathing hard. For a moment she couldn’t understand what was going on or where she was. She looked around and saw she was lying on the cot in the ship. Her shoulder ached painfully.

> “Fuck…” she whispered to herself.

Kye had never had such a clear and vivid dream, especially not a sex dream. Her face flamed as she remembered what she had been dreaming about. The feel of his lips upon hers, his body hot against hers….

She shook her head, trying to clear the memory from it. She stood up quickly and looked down at her body. Blood caked her torso. It was sticky and she decided she could definitely use a cold shower. She made her way to the shower carefully, making sure to peek around corners in case Poe was walking around. She was still dressed in only her underwear after all. Luckily, it seemed he was still in the cockpit.

She showered off as best as she could with one good arm, and by the end of it, her shoulder was aching quite painfully. Stepping out of the shower, she used her good arm to wrap a towel around her. Having only one arm was proving difficult. She managed to cover herself however, though she didn’t have a clue how she was going to manage to get dressed. Every time she tried to move her injured arm, it burned horribly painfully.

Kye stepped out of the bathroom and ran right into Poe in the corridor.

> “Oh hey. You’re awake,” he said. He was holding what appeared to be clean clothes. “How’s your arm?”
> 
> “Ah, not too bad. Its kinda hard to move,” she said shrugging, then wincing because even that hurt.
> 
> “Don’t try and act tough. It hurts like a bitch doesn’t it?” Poe said, his expression concerned.
> 
> “Just a bit,” she said, sheepishly.
> 
> “I’d give you more numbing serum, but I gave you the only syringe last night.”
> 
> “I’ll be alright. How long was I out?”
> 
> “A while. We should be reaching base in about 8 hours or so. I’ve already contacted the General and updated her on our mission,” he said. “She……wasn’t happy you were injured.”
> 
> Kye groaned. “Did you have to tell her that part?”
> 
> “Well I figured it would be kind of obvious when we get back and you still have a gaping hole in your shoulder…” Poe said, running a hand through his messy hair.
> 
> “Yeah…she’s definitely never letting me leave the base again,” Kye groaned. “Are those for me?”
> 
> “What?” he said before realizing he was still holding a stack of clothes. “Oh yeah, I figured you might want something clean to wear.” He held the clothes out to her.
> 
> “Yeah….about that..” she began awkwardly. “Could I…um ask you for help? I can’t move this arm much…and this is going to be incredibly embarrassing, but I can’t get dressed without some um…assistance.”
> 
> “Yeah! No problem,” Poe said, his face splitting into a wide grin.
> 
> “Jeez, Dameron. Don’t look so excited,” she said, her face bright red.
> 
> “Hey, it’s not often a beautiful woman asks me to help her get dressed,” he shrugged. “Usually it’s the opposite. This should be an experience for both of us.”
> 
> “Just…..try not to mortify me okay?” she said rolling her eyes.
> 
> “Why don’t we start with the shirt?” he suggested. Then seeing her uncomfortable expression he sighed. “You can turn around.”

She grinned at him and turned around, her back facing him. She slid the towl down around her waist.

> “You’re gonna wear one of my shirts. I figured a looser shirt might be better on that shoulder,” he said from behind her.
> 
> “Thanks. I’ll try not to bleed on it, but no promises,” she said. He chuckled soflty.
> 
> “Ok, here we go,” he said.

He pulled the shirt over her head slowly. She managed to wriggle her good arm into one of the sleeves without problems.

> “And this is where I have problems,” she mumbled.
> 
> “Can you get that arm into the sleeve?” he asked.
> 
> “Not without causing intense pain,” she said through clenched teeth. Her shoulder was really killing her at this point. She heard Poe sigh behind her.
> 
> “Listen, I hate to see you in such pain. Can I help you? I promise I’m not trying to catch a peek. I really just want to help,” he urged.

She bit her lip and sighed. With her good arm, she pulled as much fabric over her exposed breasts, covering the majority.

> “Okay, you can help,” she conceded.
> 
> “Thanks. I’ll try not to look as much as I can,” he promised.

She turned towards him, still keeping her breasts as covered as possible.

> “Ok, I’ll try to do this gently,” he said.

He took a hold of her injured arm and slowly bent it upwards. With his other hand he pulled the sleeve of the shirt down. Kye grimaced in pain as he slipped her arm through the sleeve. She noticed he really was trying not to look at her chest. His eyes were fixated on her arm.

When her arm was through the sleeve, she sighed in relief and pulled the shirt down the rest of the way over her.

> “Thank you,” she gasped.
> 
> “Don’t mention it,” he said, looking away from her. She noticed his cheeks were tinged a bit pink. “Do you need help with your pants?”

            “I think I can manage it. Nice try though,” she said.

            “Ok…well….call me if you need help,” he said a bit awkwardly. “I’ll just be in the cockpit.”

            She watched him retreat out of the room with a slight smile on her face. If she didn’t know any better she would have said he was embarrassed. She chuckled to herself. She had embarrassed Poe Dameron. Talk about a backwards situation.

            With some struggle, she managed to slip on the loose pants Poe had brought her. They had to be his too with how they hung off her hips. She felt strange wearing his clothes. They smelled of him, a strange clean yet manly scent she couldn’t really put a label on. Unwillingly, she remembered the dream she had…his scent had been all around her in the dream then too. She shuddered, a strange longing burning through her.

            “Get a grip,” she told herself. She focused on the pain in her shoulder instead, and that helped to clear her mind.

            With her hair still damp, and wearing clothes a couple sizes too big, she left the room and went to the cockpit to find Poe sitting in the captains chair.

            “Do you want to sleep? I can take over here,” she offered.

            He turned to respond and stopped to stare at her.

            “What?” she asked, seeing his stunned gaze.

            “Nothing….you just…uh look good in my clothes,” he said. He coughed.

            “Yeah right,” she scoffed. “They’re like 3 sizes too big. Anyways, why don’t you go take a nap.”

            “Nah, I’m alright,” he said, shaking his head. “You should get some more sleep.”

            “Poe, I slept almost 12 hours. I’m rested enough. I’ll take over here,” she said, sitting down in the copilots chair.

            “I guess well both keep watch,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

            “Okay then,” she said, watching him stretch his muscled arms over his head as he let out a wide yawn.

            “Hey where’s your jacket?” she asked, noticing he was just wearing a thin tshirt. He had to have been cold.

            “Had to toss it,” he said. “It was covered in blood.”

            “Oh….well I guess it’s your lucky day,” she said, grinning. She stood up suddenly and left the room much to his bewilderment.

            A few minutes later she was back with a package in her hands.

            “I got this for you on Kashyyyk when you weren’t looking. As a thank you gift….you know for putting up with me and not being a total bonehead…but I guess now it’s a thank you for saving my life gift,” she said nervously. She handed him the package.

            “You got me a gift?” he asked, puzzled.

            “Open it,” she said, nodding.

            He ripped the brown paper away and revealed a brown leather jacket. It had a red patch on one shoulder and a red stripe across the opposite breast. It also had several pockets on both sides, and ripples along the sleeves.

            “It looked like something you would like. You don’t have to keep it if you don’t like it,” she said nervously, watching him stare at the jacket with wide eyes.

            “Are you kidding?” he said tearing his eyes away from it.

            Suddenly, he was standing and his arms were around Kye, pulling her in for a gentle hug, making sure not to hit her injured shoulder.

            “I love it,” he said softly. “Thank you, Kye.”

            She usually hated physical contact. She wasn’t a touchy feely person. Hell, she avoided handshakes when she could….but feeling his muscular arms around her with his body pressed to hers…it felt right. It felt safe. It felt good...

            Slowly, she raised her good arm and embraced him as well.

            “You’re welcome, Poe,” she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I know, this chapter is kind of a filler, but it needed to be in there. Next chapter, things start uh....heating up ;)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, kudos, comments, all of the above. You guys are the greatest.
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr for those of you who want to follow me. I post a lot of Oscar Isaacs stuff :P  
> @kayleeren

Chapter 11

 

            The rest of the trip went by relatively uneventfully. Poe did in fact stay in the cockpit for the remainder of the journey, despite the bags under his eyes and his frequent yawning. Though Kye protested this, she was secretly grateful for his presence. The pain in her shoulder intensified as the hours dragged on and Poe was a welcomed distraction. He told her a few humorous stories of his early days back at the Academy and she laughed at his silly antics, doing her best to ignore the pain radiating down her arm.

            They both breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the outskirts of the Illenium System. Soon, Da’Qar came into view, and just in time. It was becoming impossible for Kye to brush the pain off, and Poe noticed she had gone quite pale and had a constant pained grimace on her face. As they neared the planet, a voice came on over the transceiver asking for identification.

            “This is Black Leader alongside Captain Fain, requesting clearance for landing. We’ll also need a medic on standby, Captain Fain has sustained considerable injury,” he said professionally into the Com.

            “Copy that, Black Leader. You have clearance to land, and a medic unit will be standing by,” the voice called back.

            “You didn’t have to ask for a medic. I’m fine, really. I can walk myself over to the medical wing,” Kye protested.

            “Not in your condition. You’re paler than the plains of Hoth,” Poe argued, his expression dark and concerned.

            Kye let out a sigh, not wanting to admit he was probably right. Poe took charge of the ship, and set the freighter down on the hangar. Normally she would have insisted on helping him, but even she had to admit she would be more of a hindrance than a help at this point. Besides, he seemed to have no problem setting the heavy freighter down by himself. He was the best pilot in the Resistance after all.

            “Alright, let’s get that arm fixed,” Poe said, getting up to stand beside Kye’s chair. He extended a hand as if to help her get up.

            “I’m fine,” she said, waving him off. She hated appearing weak in front of anyone. Of course, she wasn’t fine. As soon as she stood up, she nearly fell over as a wave of dizziness and pain gripped her.

            “Woah! I got you,” Poe exclaimed, steadying the wobbly girl. “Has anyone ever told you you’re too stubborn for your own good?”

            “A few times yeah,” she joked weakly.

            Poe sighed and ignoring her protests, reached down and swept her feet out from under her. Carrying her bridal style, he started down the loading ramp.

            “Very romantic,” Kye joked in a strained voice.

            “If only you weren’t bleeding,” he commented, looking down at her.

Kye looked down and saw he was right. A crimson stain had begun to spread down her arm, ruining yet another shirt.

            “Damn,” she replied.

            They were outside on the hangar and a steady rain was falling. Within a few seconds they were both drenched. Woosily, Kye stared up at Poe thinking wet was a good look for him. His messy dark curls were plastered to his face in an incredibly sexy way….or maybe it was just the blood loss playing tricks on her mind.

            “Here we go,” he said, suddenly lying her down on a hoverbed.

            “Oh my stars,” said an older medic woman suddenly coming into view above Kye. “What happened to her?”

            “She was shot,” Poe explained. “Almost two days ago. I did what I could, but there just wasn’t enough medical supplies on board.”

            “Not to worry,” the medic said. “We’ll fix her up in no time.”

            “I’m okay guys, seriously,” Kye protested weakly, as they moved the bed off toward the medical wing.

The medic shared a knowing look with Poe.

            “She’s in a lot of pain, even though she won’t admit it,” Poe told her. The medic nodded and dug a syringe out from a case on the side of the bed.

            “Commander Dameron, the General has requested your presence,” a voice called.

            “Tell her I’ll be there in a minute. I’ve just got to make sure that Captain Fain gets seen to,” Poe called back.

            “I’m fine Poe, really. You should go debrief the General,” Kye protested, though she was secretly quite touched by how protective and concerned for her he was.

            “I have to agree with Captain Fain, Commander,” the medic said. “She’ll be out for quite some time.”

            “Wait, what?” Kye asked confused. Then she felt the pinch of a needle and the syringe the medic was holding was being injected into her good arm. Kye groaned. She hated being put under. Poe chuckled at her reaction, then to her embarrassment, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

            “I’ll be back after you’ve had some rest,” Poe told her softly.

            “You need rest too,” Kye replied groggily. The meds were coursing through her and it was a struggle to stay awake. A struggle she would soon loose.

            “Worry about yourself, okay?” he said before flashing her his signature grin. “That was one hell of a mission, Captain.”

            “Yeah, lets do it again sometime,” Kye replied faintly. His chuckling was the last thing she heard before the world went black.

 

 

            Some time later, the world began to reassemble around Kye’s vision. Slowly, she woke up, though it took her a few minutes to get her bearings. She looked around, noticing she was lying on a bed in a sterile medical room. With a start, she realized the pain was completely gone from her shoulder. She glanced down, seeing she was in a plain white gown. She pushed the sleeve away from her shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief.         

            A smooth, albeit pink, expanse of skin covered her shoulder. At a glance, you couldn’t tell she there had been a gaping hole there just hours before. In fact, it didn’t look like she had been shot at all. It looked as if she was recovering from a slight sunburn.

            A knock sounded on the door, tearing her gaze away from her healing skin.

            “Come in,” she called.

            Clara appeared in the doorway, her expression relieved.

            “Oh thank the Force, you’re awake,” she breathed, entering the room and taking the seat next to Kye’s bed. “How is your arm feeling?”

            “Fine,” Kye shrugged. “Like I never even hurt it.”

            “Good,” Clara replied, nodding her head. Then she punched her best friend in said arm.

            “Ow! Hey what was that for?!” Kye demanded, rubbing her arm in protest.

            “That was for scaring the fuck out of me!” Clara said angrily. “I mean, I was told you and Commander Dameron were back, but you had been taken to the Infirmary…so I go to the Infirmary to find you passed out covered in blood with a bunch of medic droids lasering you back together. Kriff, I was so worried.”

            “Sorry. I’ll try not to get shot next time,” Kye said guilty. She always felt guilty when others were worried for her.

            “Well I won’t have to worry about that. There won’t be a next time according to the General,” Clara told her. “She was probably more worried than I was. You should have seen her.”

            “I can imagine,” Kye sighed, knowing she would need to do some damage control. “I’ll talk to her. Honestly, it wasn’t as bad as it looked.”

            “So what happened?” Clara asked.

            It took a while, but Kye recounted everything that happened the past few days. Well maybe not everything. She left some of the more embarrassing parts out, like her dream about Poe and the fact that Poe had to help her get dressed.

            “Damn, Kye,” Clara said with wide eyes as Kye finished her story. “Why is it you always seem to attract trouble?”

            “I’ve been asking myself that question for years,” Kye mumbled, shaking her head. “At least Poe was there. I’d seriously be dead if it weren’t for him.”

            “So it’s Poe now?” Clara asked with a knowing smirk. “What gave him the honor of a first name basis?”

            “Well, I figured he earned that right when the guy saved my life,” Kye said dryly, rolling her eyes at her friend’s suggestive look. “By the way, how is he?”

            “Poe? He seemed okay, last I saw….well after he got some sleep,” Clara said with a shrug. “He’s been asking about you a lot. He was really worried.”

            “Sounds like him,” Kye said, a slight blush spreading out of her cheeks. Clara noticed and gave her friend a funny look. Eager to sidetrack Clara from a conversation she really didn’t want to have, she changed the subject.

“So when do I get out of here?”

            “Oh you’re cleared to go whenever you want,” Clara said with a wave of her hand. “Really, he medics were just waiting for the anesthesia to wear off. “

            “Damn Clara, you could have told me that sooner,” Kye said annoyed.

            Immediately she shrugged the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She tentatively tested out her leg strength, and was happy to find she had indeed made a full recovery.

            “What time is it?” Kye asked, wondering if it was too early to go see the General.

            “It’s nearly midnight,” Clara said, checking her communicator. “You’ve been out almost 6 hours.”

            “Ugh, no wonder I feel like I could use a shower. I’m going back to my room. I can’t stand the Infirmary. Walk with me, so you can debrief me on what you’ve been doing with the new recruits,” Kye said, getting back to business at once.

            Clara walked her best friend back to the living quarters, explaining along the way the progress she had made with the three new mechanics. According to her, they had started out a little rocky, but had quickly gotten used to their new environment and were doing an admirable job so far. Clara was explaining how nice it was sharing the workload amongst them all, rather than having to do everything herself.

            They reached Kye’s room as Clara was explaining how having the new mechanics had actually opened up some of her free time so she could focus on her wedding which was coming up in just a few days.

            “You need any help showering off or getting into bed?” Clara asked.

            “Nah, I feel fine. I’ll just shower and try to catch a few hours of sleep, not that I need it after sleeping most of today and yesterday away,” Kye shrugged.

            “You’re still healing. You need to take it easy. Get as much sleep as you can,” Clara said, very motherly.

            “Right. I’ll do that,” Kye said rolling her eyes at the motherly tone Clara was using. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning and you can introduce me to the new recruits.”

            “Oh, that reminds me. The General would like to see you first thing tomorrow morning,” Clara said.

            “Right. I figured,” Kye replied. “Ok, I’ll head over to the hangar right after that then.”

            “You got it. See you tomorrow,” Clara said before bidding her goodnight.

 

            Kye sighed when she got into the shower. She let the hot water wash away any remainder of blood on her body, feeling the heat relax her muscles. It had been a rather stressful last few days. Perhaps now things would return to a sense of normalcy. She couldn’t believe how tired she felt as soon as she stepped out of the shower. You would think sleeping for the better part of the last two days would have been enough, but no. Apparently her body really did need more sleep.

            She crawled into her bed, not bothering to even dress herself and snuggled under the blankets. She was out within minutes.

 

 

            Kye had some bizarre dreams. She dreamt she had been taken by the Republic to a prison cell and was chained against the walls. She screamed and pleaded for someone to help, to let her go, but she saw no one…. That is until Poe Dameron stepped out from behind a corner. His little droid followed closely behind. She begged him to release her, but he shook his head.

            “I can’t help you if you refuse to help yourself,” he said sadly.

            She yelled at him saying she didn’t understand, but he just shook his head, looking sympathetic.. Then he turned into Grinn, the stupid prick that had shot her back at the bar. He smiled down at her wickedly, flashing a sharp knife in his hands.

            “Time to teach you a lesson, little lamb,” Grinn said, moving the knife down her body in slow seductive motions. He was right about to jab the blade into her abdomen, just as she woke up, gasping for breath.

            The rest of the night passed in a restless stupor, her mind too preoccupied to sleep again. A jumble of thoughts filled her head including Grinn, the work she needed to get done tomorrow, and Poe Dameron’s seductive smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry for the lack of updates! College started back and oh dear god has it been stressful. It literally takes up all my time. 
> 
> Now, I'm warning you now, this chapter has a good amount of fluff. I'd even say a part of it is almost a songfic. I was hesitant about adding it in there, I'm sure a lot of you will think it's cheesy but it's something I've always wanted to explore in my writing. Music is such a big inspiration to me, and honestly this song inspired a lot of my ideas.
> 
> So for the disclaimer:  
> THIS SONG IS NOT MINE. I DID NOT WRITE IT.   
> It's a beautiful song called Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin.   
> Check it out on youtube. She's amazing.
> 
> I have already written the next chapter and guess what guys?!   
> IT'S A SMUT CHAPTER!!! :X  
> I'll be posting that one probably Monday, so look out. 
> 
> Ok, enough talking. On to the chapter.

Chapter 12

 

            “Honestly General, I don’t know why this is such a big deal,” Kye said with a sigh. “I’m fine, Commander Dameron is fine, and the mission was a success.”

            “A success?” Leia barked, disbelief in her voice. “You call nearly getting your arm blown off a success?”

            “A minor injury, nothing more,” Kye said waving her concern away.

            “Kyeara,” Leia said in a warning tone.

            “Seriously, it was a complete fluke. My cowl slipped and I was recognized. There was nothing I could do. It won’t happen again,” Kye argued.

            “Damn right it won’t happen again. From now on, you’re banned from off world missions.”

            “That’s a little much don’t you think?” Kye retorted angrily. “I mean I slip up one time and you’re telling me I can’t leave base?”

            “It was more than a slip up and you know it. If I hadn’t sent Dameron with you, Force knows what would have happened to you,” the General said angrily.

            “Are you implying I can’t handle myself?” Kye asked outraged. “After all I’ve done?”

            The General sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, sitting down at the large table.

            “Kye, you know that’s not what I meant,” she said deflated. “I just….I can’t handle losing you too.”

            Kye remained silent, watching the older woman sag in defeat. Kye knew she had lost her son, her brother, and even her husband all for this war she was fighting. Leia had been betrayed, abandoned, and disowned. Kye sighed and took the seat beside the General.

            “I’m sorry, Leia. Truly, I am. If it means that much to you, I’ll figure out another place we can get our supplies from. Maybe we can make some sort of deal with the Republic,” Kye said, with only a hint of bitterness in her voice.

            Leia shot her a weak smile. “Thank you Kye. You know I don’t mean to argue with you. I just…I worry about you.”

            “I know,” Kye replied.

            “Don’t worry about the supply issue for now. Something is bound to turn up. Perhaps we’ll be able to turn more resourceful planets on to our cause. For now, I need to focus on finding my brother,” Leia said.

            “Any news on that front?” Kye asked.

            “Whispers…more like rumors that Luke went to visit someone shortly before he disappeared. What’s more disturbing, is there are rumors that a source in the Republic is selling information about Luke to the First Order,” Leia said gravely.

            “Any idea who?” Kye asked.

            “Nothing concrete, no,” Leia said sadly.

            “I could name a few Senators that would gladly give information to the First Order,” Kye said, bitterness once again lacing her voice.

            “So could I, trust me. But we need something solid to go on before we go in and start accusing the wrong people,” Leia said. “We don’t want to make their mistakes. Hopefully Dameron will be able to find out more, after he goes out on his next mission.”

            “Oh?”

            “I’m sending him to Hosnian Prime to improve relations with the Republic. He’s got a charming personality to him, I feel he can sway some of them to support our cause….and perhaps do a little digging and see if he can get anything on who may be supporting the First Order,” Leia said.

            “Yeah, if anyone is able to charm their way into the Republic’s cold hearts, it’s Poe,” Kye said thoughtfully.

            “Speaking of whom, Dameron was quite impressed with you,” Leia said with a knowing smile. “He was really praising your skills when he spoke with me about the mission.”  
            “Was he?” Kye replied simply.

            “If you ask me, he was quite smitten by you,” Leia continued, her smile growing wider. “Anything you want to tell me?”

            “No, Leia,” Kye said with a groan. “Not even in the slightest.”

            “Ok, Ok,” Leia said with a chuckle. “But I’m here if you ever want to talk about…things.”

            “I’ll remember that, thanks,” Kye said dryly. “I better go. Clara needs to introduce me to the new recruits.”

           

 

The rest of the day passed in a normal fashion, and Kye was grateful for it. She met the three new mechanics and found out a little about them. From what she could tell, they were all eager and hard working. At least they seemed to know what they were doing anyways.

Kye was happy to be getting back to work. It soothed her frazzled nerves, at least it did until Clara came bounding up and reminded her the wedding was in two days and they had to spend the entire next day prepping and preparing.

Indeed, Clara seemed to keep her busy the next day from dawn until dusk. She helped Clara put up decorations in the Rec hall. They strung up lights, hung lace, and set flower arrangements. Brey showed up for a bit and he helped the girls set up the bar and the tables and chairs. It took them a while, but together they managed to transform the dull room into a flowery, glittery, romantic venue. They were so busy, Clara forgot to tease Kye about Poe, and Kye managed to keep her mind off said pilot….well for a while at least.

Clara was saying farewell to Brey. He wasn’t allowed to see her again until the ceremony. Kye decided she’d skip out on the emotional farewell, and told Clara she would meet her in her room. Kye walked across the base, fighting a yawn when someone called to her through the darkness.

“Kye! There you are!” who else but Poe Dameron came running up to her, the evening breeze blowing his curls softly. She noticed with a secret satisfaction he was wearing the jacket she had given him.

“Hey, Poe,” Kye greeted him.

“How’s the arm?” Poe asked immediately.

“Fine. Not even a scratch left, see?” Kye said, moving the sleeve of her shirt so he could see her shoulder looking smooth, without even a trace of a scar.

“Looks good. Where have you been? I haven’t seen you around the base,” Poe said, matching her pace.

“Clara had me on wedding duty today. We’ve been setting up the rec hall. It’s tomorrow you know,” Kye said.

“Oh wow. She getting cold feet yet?” he asked casually.

“Not Clara,” Kye laughed. “She’s way too excited. Can’t seem to talk about anything else. You planning on coming?”

“Huh?” he asked surprised.

“You planning on coming to the wedding?” Kye asked.

“Oh,” Poe said, shaking himself a little. “Hey, I’m not one to turn down a party….or an excuse to see you in that dress again.” He gave Kye a wink.

Kye groaned. “Wanna do a friend a favor and take my place in the wedding?”

Poe laughed. “Sorry, green isn’t my color.”

Kye giggled at him. She really enjoyed how easy he made her laugh. No one had ever gotten her to laugh so easily….well except perhaps Clara. He walked her back to Clara’s room, making easy jokes the rest of the way, eliciting chuckles from her.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kye said, leaning against the door.

“I wouldn’t miss it. You owe me a dance after all,” he said, shooting her a grin.

“Do I?” Kye asked, raising a brow.

“You bled all over my favorite shirt,” Poe reminded her. “That calls for a dance.”

“Somehow, I feel like I’m getting the worse deal,” Kye said with a grimace. “I don’t dance.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I do,” Poe said smiling. “I’ll see you on the dance floor.”

“Fine,” groaned Kye. “But don’t complain when I step on your toes.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Poe said flashing her a wink. “See you tomorrow, Kye.”

 

 

 

 

            “Do I look okay?” Clara whispered frantically, tugging at her dress. The music had started and Clara had gone ghostly pale.

            “Clara, seriously,” Kye said taking her best friends hands. “You look amazing. Seriously. Brey is going to have an aneurism. You are the epitome of perfection. Take a deep breath, and remember that you’re about to marry the love of your life. A man who thinks the sun shines out of your ass you even when you’re covered in grease stains.”

            Clara giggled and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks Kye. I couldn’t get through today without you, ” she said. “It means a lot to me.”

“Don’t make me tear up. You’ll ruin the makeup,” Kye said, emotionally.

“You better get out there before Brey thinks I ditched him,” Clara said giggling.

“Right,” Kye said clutching her bouquet and turning to the door.

“Good luck,” Clara called after her.

Kye strode through the doors and down the makeshift aisle, trying her best not to walk too fast or too slow as per Clara’s instructions. She kept her head up and walked in time with the slow music playing. Everyone was watching as she strode down the aisle towards Brey, who was standing next to Dex. Both of them were looking quite dapper in their formal Resistance suits. In the center, Leia was waiting to officiate the wedding.

Somehow Kye made it up to the altar and took her place. Leia flashed her a warm smile. She returned it before turning her face back to the doors at the end of the hall. The music changed, and Clara entered. She looked so beautiful as she strode up the aisle. Her face was shining with pure love, and even Kye’s heartstrings were given a tug. Clara made it up to the altar and Leia began the ceremony.

Kye scanned the little crowd and saw a few friendly faces. In the back she caught sight of Poe. His hair was slicked back, he was clean shaven, and he was wearing his Commander’s uniform. He looked extremely handsome. He caught her eye and flashed her a smile and a wink. She grinned back at him.

 

 

Poe’s POV

 

The wedding was normal as far as weddings go. It was a small ceremony, though the General was the one officiating it. Clara looked beautiful in her snow white gown, but Poe’s attention was captured by the Maid of Honor. Her long mahogany hair was down, flowing down her back in soft waves. She was smiling, her entire face lit up with happiness for her best friend, and oh…that dress. Poe was sure it would haunt him for years to come. He wasn’t the only one to be mesmerized by her appearance. Poe could see a few others with their mouths half open, staring openly up at Kye. They had never seen their chief engineering looking so tantalizing.

Kye of course didn’t seem to notice any of their stares. Instead, she scanned the crowd and found Poe. Poe shot her a wink, and he felt a bubble of satisfaction when she smiled back at him. Stars, she was beautiful and she didn’t even know it.

Soon the ceremony was over, and the altar was cleared away to make room for the dance floor. The tables were brought out and set out along the sides of the hall. Poe got himself a drink and started talking to a few people, including his own friends who he had convinced to come along as well. Though the ceremony was small, the reception had quite a crowd. Many Resistance members made their way to the rec hall in search of a good time.

Suddenly, a hush fell out among the crowd and Poe turned to see what was happening.

Kye strode onto the makeshift stage, her violin in hand.

“Good evening,” she said into a vocalizer, her voice amplified throughout the hall. “Umm, I’m no good at speeches, Clara can attest to that. So instead of a sappy speech, I’ve prepared the couples first dance.”

Clara shot her best friend a smile as she took the dance floor with her new husband.

“Clara, this is my gift to you for putting up with me,” Kye said, flashing Clara a smile.

Kye began to play her violin. It was a beautiful melody that seemed to surround them all. Poe was amazed at the emotion she expressed with her music. The couple began to sway and turn on the dance floor. And then, to Poe’s surprise, Kye began to sing.

_“You are the avalanche, one world away_

_my make believe in when I’m wide awake”_

 

Poe’s jaw dropped. Her voice was like liquid honey, pouring over him and making him feel….something he couldn’t quite place. She was absolutely incredible, and her voice was no exception.

 

_“I never meant to fall for you but I_

_Was buried underneath and all that I could see was white_

_My Salvation”_

Her eyes were shining with emotion as she played and sang. She was looking at the bride and groom with such love….it was a good look for her. Poe’s stomach gave a lurch, and his groin followed suit. He was captivated by her. There was no other word for it.

 

_“You are the snowstorm_

_I’m purified._

_My darkest fairytale_

_In the dead of night”_

Poe watched, his mouth slightly open as the song came to a close. He felt a nudge at his elbow.

“You okay there, Poe?” Lolo Arana asked.

“What? Yeah. Fine, why do you ask,” Poe responded, shaking himself out of his stupor.

“You were drooling a bit there,” Arana said with a smirk.

“Was not,” Poe retorted, taking a sip of his drink.

“Sooo…..Captain Fain?” Arana asked.

“What about her?” Poe countered.

“Please, Poe. I’ve known you your entire life and I’ve never seen you look at someone like that. You clearly feel something for her,” Arana said rolling his large red eyes. “Something changed between you off world didn’t it?”

“Sure we got to know each other a little better,” Poe said shrugging him off. “But we’re just friends. Seriously. I doubt I’ll ever settle down.”

“You may be surprised what love can do to a person,” Arana said wisely.

 

 

Kye’s POV

 

Clara was in tears. Kye hated it when her best friend cried, even if they were tears of joy.

“Kye, that was so beautiful! I can’t believe you’ve never sang for me before! I loved it! You’re amazing” Clara gushed, her eyes leaking.

“I’m glad you liked it, but please stop crying,” she said, hugging the bride.

“You’re the best friend a girl could have,” Clara said. “Thanks again.”

“You’re eternally welcome,” Kye replied. “Now….are my duties as maid of honor complete?”

“You are officially off the hook,” Clara said with a smile. “Go get drunk.”

“As the bride commands,” Kye said bowing low. Clara laughed.

 

 

Kye made her way to the bar in search of a stiff drink. It had been a nerve wracking and stressful day. She was fighting the crowd of people, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Looking for this?” Poe asked appearing with two drink in his hands.

“Depends on what it is,” Kye said eyeing the drink suspiciously.

“Hosnian Rum,” Poe said.

“Then yes, that’s exactly what I was looking for,” she said with a smile, taking the glass from him. “Cheers.”

“Come on, we’ve got a table,” Poe said, taking her hand and steering her through the crowd towards a table in the corner.

Lolo Arana, Kare Kun, and Dex were all seated around a large circular table. There were several different bottles of alcohol placed in the center of the table. Knowing Dex, this was probably his idea.

Poe pulled out a chair for Kye and she sat down.

“We’ve decided to give the bartender a break and serve ourselves,” Dex said.

“Of course you did,” Kye said rolling her eyes at him.

“Hey, don’t you give me that look,” Dex said. “I’m off duty from wedding detail.”

“I was just released as well,” Kye said chuckling.

“In that case,” Dex said, sliding her a bottle. “There’s your favorite. Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you.”

“What is it?” Poe asked interestedly.

“Alderanian wine,” Kye said in awe. “Dex, how the hell did you get this?”

“I’ve got my connections,” he said secretively.

“I’ve never had it,” Poe said. “Any good?”

“Extremely,” Kye said, opening the small bottle. “Here try some.”

Kye poured them both a glass. She raised her glass, and everyone else followed suit with their own choice liquors.

“To….. uh…. marriage?” Kye suggested, looking around.

“To love…even in the midst the darkness of war, may it shine, reminding us all of why we continue to fight,” Arana said.

“What he said,” Kye said with a grin. Like she said earlier, she was no good with speeches.

They all downed their drinks. Poe licked his lips appreciatively.

“That is good,” he said.

“Careful, its stronger than it tastes,” Kye warned.

“No worries. I’m a pro at handling my liquor,” he said, shooting her a wink.

 

            Dex decided they needed to play a drinking game. Kye protested at first, but soon gave in when Clara and Brey came over to join them.

            “When’s the last time you let your hair down and had fun?” Clara asked her.

            “My hair is down and I’m having fun,” Kye argued.

            “You don’t have to get plastered. But don’t be afraid to let a little loose,” Clara said.

Kye sighed and took another drink of her Alderanian wine. She supposed her friend was right. She hardly ever relaxed and joined in with the fun. Maybe just this once, she would try to be social. It was her best friend’s wedding after all.

 

            They drank and laughed and joked around for a good while. The more she drank, the more Kye forgot about her preference for isolation. She was actually having a pretty good time in the company of her small group of friends. She was just feeling a good buzz when Poe stood up and held out his hand expectantly.

            “What do you want me to do with that?” she asked, clueless.

            “It’s time for our dance,” Poe reminded her.

            “Oh….that,” Kye said. “Right…well if I must.”

            “You must,” Poe said seriously.

With a sigh and a final look at her bewildered best friend, Kye stood and took his hand. He led her out on the dance floor just as an upbeat jaunty tune came on.

            “Uh….” Kye stammered. She had been expecting a slow tune. Something she didn’t have to move much to.

            “Come on, just move your hips,” Poe instructed. He started moving around in time to the music. When Kye didn’t respond, he sighed.

            “Like this,” he said, placing his hands on her hips. She was eternally grateful she had been drinking. Her already pink face covered the blush that spread across her face.

            She started dancing in time to the music, feeling stupid, knowing she must look like she was having a fit or something. Poe laughed at her awkwardness and took her hands. He began to twirl her around him.

            Kye laughed, feeling her insecurity slip away. She was having too much fun. Poe was twirling her around and around and around. Giggling, she stumbled dizzily, nearly falling backwards to the floor. His hands quickly found their way to her hips again, keeping her steady and upright. She lifted her own arms around his neck for added support. He was smiling down at her, his hair starting to fall haphazardly around his face. Their bodies were pressed against each other, faces inches apart. Kye didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable. In fact, she didn’t think she had ever felt so……right. In Poe’s arms, she was at peace with the world and with herself.

 

            Maybe it was the alcohol that made her forget her inhibitions. Maybe it was that Poe was looking ridiculously handsome. Maybe it was the romance in the air, like a wedding induced drug causing her to feel sentimental and emotional. Or maybe it was the look that he was giving her, like she was the only person in the entire galaxy…. Whatever the reason, she felt the most intense urge to kiss that perfect mouth of his….so she did. She felt herself stand on her tip toes, sort of like an out of body experience. She felt her body responding, but her mind was light years away. She felt herself press her lips against his…..and then her mind slammed itself back down into her body forcing her to think coherently.

            She was kissing Poe Dameron.

            She was kissing a very frozen, Poe Dameron.

She forced herself to pull away, a horrified expression on her face. What the hell had she just done? WHY the hell had she just done it?

            Poe was staring wide eyed at her, clearly in shock.

            “I…..I don’t know why I…..I’m so sorry,” she muttered, the words stumbling out of her.

            Then, not really knowing what to do, she turned on her heel and ran for it. She pushed her way through the crowd, past the table her friends were sitting at, oblivious to what had just transpired, past the General who called out to her, down the hallway, and out of the Rec Hall.

            She didn’t stop until she reached her workshop near the hangar. She ripped open the door and stumbled inside in a daze. She fell down on the cot she occasionally slept on. Sometimes she got caught up in her work, and wouldn’t realize the late hour until she was nearly passed out with exhaustion. Not wanting to stumble all the way across base to her room, she slept on the cot in her workshop.

            Kye sat sideways on the cot and put her head in between her knees. Right on schedule, the tears showed up. She sobbed into her knees, wondering how she could be so stupid. Why the hell had she kissed him? They had just become friends for Kriff’s sake. She doubted she would ever be able to face him again after tonight.

            A soft beeping sound startled her. BB-8 had wandered in through the open door.

            “No, I’m not hurt,” she sniffled. “I’m just an incredibly stupid person who should never be allowed near other people.”

BB-8 beeped again.

            “Thanks BB-8. I appreciate it. I’d just rather be alone right now,” she said.

BB-8 beeped sadly, but rolled his way out of her workshop. She got up and closed the door behind her before laying back down on the cot.

 

She had been laying there for an hour or so, simply wallowing in her own embarrassment when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned, thinking Clara had found her. Kye stayed still, willing her to go away. Another knock sounded, and she sighed. She crossed the little workshop, smoothing out her dress, and wiping her eyes.

She opened the door, and her stomach dropped. It was Poe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, though a few days late, I GIVE YOU ALL SMUT!
> 
> XD
> 
> seriously, thanks for reading and reviewing.   
> You're all amazing. <3

Chapter 13

 

 

“Hey,” Poe said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Kye whispered.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

Kye bit her lip, but decided it was better to get this over with now where no one could see the embarrassing apology she was about to give. She nodded, and opened the door wider to let him enter.

“How did you find me?” she asked as he strode into the room, glancing around at the haphazard mess that was her workshop.

“BB-8,” Poe said.

“Ah,” Kye said. She couldn’t be mad that the little droid had sold her out. After all, she didn’t exactly tell the little droid that it was his master she was avoiding.

“Look, I’m really sorry Poe. I guess I had one too many glasses of wine or something,” Kye began awkwardly. “I had no right to…I didn’t think…”

“Stop apologizing,” Poe said. He took a step closer to her. “I’m not mad, Kye. I was just….surprised is all.”

“So was I, believe me.” Kye mumbled. “Seriously, I don’t… I don’t just go around kissing my friends. I honestly don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s alright. I mean I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about doing the same thing to you at least a dozen times tonight,” he said with a slight blush on his cheeks. He grinned impishly at her, running his fingers through his messy hair. “But you beat me to it, and I couldn’t even respond.”

Kye stared at him in shock.

“Wh….why would you…” she began, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Poe sighed.

“You don’t even know how lovely you are,” he said in a low husky tone.

He brought a hand up and grazed the side of her soft cheek, brushing a stray hair away. “You have no idea what the sight of you does to me…”

Slowly as if the world had suddenly stopped its orbit, he leaned forward and his lips grazed Kye’s. They were soft and tentative, asking permission, asking if this was alright. Kye’s eyes closed, an automatic reflex, and she felt her body respond to him. Her heart was beating insanely fast, she was sure he could hear it as she moved her lips against his gentle lips.

He groaned low in his throat and laced his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him until there was no space left between their bodies. Kye hooked her hands around his neck, pressing her chest against his. She parted her lips allowing him access, and he eagerly darted his tongue out, exploring her mouth. She let out a soft moan as she swirled her own tongue against his.

Poe groaned again, and moved his mouth down to her neck, sucking gently on the tender flesh. Kye shivered from the sensation and she fisted her own hands in his soft curls. His scent was all around her, filling her with a longing she had never felt before.

“I want you,” he whispered roughly in her ear, making her stomach clench with need.

“I want you too,” she whispered. “But…what will this do to us?”

“Shh….” He hushed her by placing a finger on her lips. “You worry too much. When was the last time you let someone touch you?”

“It’s been a while….a long long while,” she admitted softly.

“Then let me make love to you. We can worry about everything else tomorrow,” he said in an incredibly sexy voice. He nipped her ear with his teeth, sending shivers down her spine.

“Yes,” she breathed, both giving him permission, and responding to his mouth on her body.

With a ferocity he must have been holding in, he slammed his lips down on hers again, making Kye forget about everything else. It was just the two of them alone in her crowded little workshop. She kissed him back roughly, desire coursing through her with every stroke of his tounge. Poe brought a hand to her back, and she vaguely heard the sound of a zipper. Her dress fell around her feet and she was standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear and bra. She thanked the stars Clara had made her wear matching black underwear. Something about feeling sexy under her clothes would give her confidence….

“Fuck...” Poe breathed, his eyes scorching over her body. Maybe Clara was right after all.

Poe’s mouth crashed down on Kye’s, even harder than before. His hands began exploring the curves of her body, running softly down her back, up her thighs, over the curve of her ass…

Kye groaned against his lips and tore at his suit jacket, desperate to feel his skin against hers. He shrugged out of it, tossing it to the floor and Kye quickly got to work on the buttons of his shirt. Finally, he was shirtless exposing an expanse of muscled abs, and a chiseled chest.. The sight of him shirtless made her mouth salivate. Fuck, he was beautiful. She was filled with such pure wonton lust, it was taking every ounce of self control she had to not rip off his pants. Instead, she continued kissing him, while unbuttoning and unzipping the top of his pants.

Her eagerness got the better of her, and she slipped a hand down the top of his pants and found his length already hard. She began to stroke the smooth shaft, eliciting a gasp from Poe. She bit his lip playfully.

“Mmm….so that’s how you’re gonna be,” Poe said huskily, teasing her. “Well then….”

He bent down and lifted her into his arms, almost effortlessly. He laid her down on the cot and instantly went to work, his mouth making a trail down her body, occasionally nipping and licking her tender flesh. When he got to her breasts, he reached behind her back and with a snap her bra was off in a matter of seconds.

“Much better,” he mumbled, before taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Kye moaned loudly as his tongue swirled around her sensitive nipple, causing it to pucker. He released her breast and continued his scorch down her body. One hand came up to grab her other breast, massaging it gently as he made his way down. His mouth found its way across her stomach, and then stopped at her underwear line.

He hooked his thumbs on either side of her underwear. His gaze met hers as he slowly removed the sheer black fabric. She could see her own lust, mirrored in his gaze. Poe looked at her center as if it were a delicious meal he wanted to consume.

“Mmmm,” he purred, sinking down lower on the cot, nearly falling off it. “I’ve wondered so many times what you taste like.”

He kissed his way down her exposed thigh until his lips found her warm wet center. With one long stroke, he licked up her slit before he brought his tongue up to encircle her clit, swirling slowly around the sensitive nub. She trembled from the sensation. He quickened his pace over her clit and she reached down and buried her hands in his dark curls again.

“Oh…fuck,” she breathed, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of Poe’s tongue flicking against her core. It had been a very long time since Kye had any sort of sexual release and oh he felt so fucking good.

She gasped in a pleasurable shock and her eyes snapped open as she felt him slowly slide one of his long fingers into her.

“Fuck Kye,” he growled. “You’re already so wet for me.”

She could only whimper in response as he began to slide his finger in and out of her, his mouth finding her sensitive clit again. She could feel herself building around him, but she needed more. As if he were reading her mind, Poe slid a second finger into her, pumping fast while his mouth never left her nub.

“Fuck Poe,” she gasped. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Mmm. That’s it, come for me,” Poe murmured against her. “Come for me, Kye.”

His voice took her over the edge. She cried out as she shook around him, her orgasm spreading through every nerve ending in her body. Her vision went black, and it took her several moments before she could remember how to breath again.

“You taste incredible,” he said, grinning at her from between her legs.

“Why are you still wearing pants?” she countered weakly.

He chuckled low in his throat and went to finish unzipping his zipper. He slid the fabric down his legs, kicking them off along with his shoes. He was completely naked, and oh stars was he incredibly sexy. Kye could only stare at his impressive hardness, lust filling her veins.

“Damn, Dameron,” she breathed.

He smirked at her and began crawling up the end of the cot, positioning himself over her. His lips found hers again and she snaked her hands around him, feeling the hard planes of his back. His tongue dipped through her parted lips and her legs spread wider, allowing his frame access to her center.

He groaned and pressed his length against her wet core. His lips covered that spot on her neck, making her shiver again. She started grinding against his length, desperate for him to fill her.

“If you want me to stop, now would be the time to tell me,” he breathed against her skin.

“No,” she gasped. “I want you to..”

“What do you want me to do?” he whispered in a husky voice. He bucked his hips teasingly, his cock positioned at her entrance.

“Fuck me,” she moaned desperately.

 

That was all he needed. He thrusted his hips forward and his length slid deep inside her, causing them both to moan. He filled every inch of her, stretching her walls to their limits.

He thrusted his hips again, and Kye gasped. Fuck, it felt so good and she felt so warm and full. Poe began sliding himself in and out of her at a steady pace.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” he gasped looking down at her with heavy lidded eyes. “Are you ok?”

“Mmm, yes,” she moaned. “Don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he said flashing her a grin.

He quickened his pace, pounding furiously into her. Kye hooked her legs around his waist in an effort to get even closer to him. Her hands dug into his back, leaving red trails. He shuddered and bit the skin between her neck and shoulder. On and on it went and he never faltered though both of their breathing came in ragged desperate gasps mixed in with pleasurable moans and sighs. Kye was actually impressed at his stamina. He kept up the quick pace he set, never slowing.

Poe slid a hand between them and began to massage her swollen nub while he fucked furiously into her. She cried out, instantly feeling herself build again against him.

“Oh….fuck…Poe,” she murmured, clutching him closer to her.

He quickened his strokes on her nub and she felt herself falling over the edge. The sensation of his fingers against her clit and his cock slamming in and out of her was too much. She screamed out as her second orgasm burned through her like wildfire.

            The feeling of Kye clenching violently around him was enough to send Poe over the edge. With one last thrust into her, he came in her with a low moan of his own. Kye could feel his hot seed filling her as she bucked her hips against his, riding him through his orgasm.

            Finally, he stilled, both of them sweaty and gasping for breath. He gently placed a soft kiss on her lips and slid down to lie beside her, pulling her around to lay on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contently, feeling satisfied and relaxed.

            “….good job Commander,” she said playfully.

            “Mission successful?” he asked with a chuckle.

            “Mission VERY successful,” she agreed with a smile. “I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”

            “Glad to be of service,” he said flashing her a wink. Then with a slightly surprised voice he said, “You were pretty good yourself…really really good.”

            “Hmm….well you did most of the work so I think the credit goes to you,” she teased.

            “I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said looking down at her. “So….any chance our friendship isn’t completely thrown out the window?”

            Kye giggled into his chest.

            “If anything, this has made us uh…. _close_ friends,” she told him.

            “Did Clara have the same initiation process as I did?” he asked, a brow raised.

            Kye playfully hit his chest, causing him to chuckle.

            “Seriously, do you think we can still be friends without this…uh….affecting us?” Kye asked.

            “Definitely…or were you looking for more?” he asked seriously.

            “What? Oh no, no,” Kye said shaking her head. “I’m….no good at relationships. I’m not asking you to go steady with me.”

            “Close friends it is,” he said flashing her a smile.

            She sighed and settled her head back onto his chest, not noticing the slight falter of his smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! No, I'm not dead. I've just been crazy busy with Finals. (I passed, yay!)  
> Thanks for sticking around. Hopefully, with one of my classes being done now, I'll be able to write some more!
> 
> Hope you all are still enjoying this story. I'm still enjoying writing it!
> 
> Love to all!

Chapter 14

 

            Kye awoke with a start. Judging from the banging on her bedroom door, someone demanded her attention. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and trudged across her room.

            She unlocked her door on the control panel, and a second later Clara rushed into the room.

            “Finally!” Clara gasped, rounding on her best friend. “I’ve been trying to message you all morning!”

            “Sorry, I’ve been asleep. I didn’t hear my Comm go off,” Kye yawned stretching her arms over her head. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you off with, having passionate marital relations with Brey?”

            “A girl can only have sex so many times before it stops being pleasurable and it just starts to hurt. Besides, I received some very interesting news this morning,” Clara said with her hands on her hips.

            “Oh?” Kye asked innocently.

            “See, I thought you left the reception because you were tired of the crowds or maybe you were just having one of your antisocial mood swings….but then when Brey and I were having breakfast this morning, Nyla Gabel told me that she saw you kissing Poe Dameron last night when you guys were dancing.”

            Silence filled the room as the two women stared at each other. Kye swallowed hard and tried to think of what to say.

            “Nyla Gabel has the biggest mouth on this base,” Kye grumbled.

            “You kissed him!” Clara squealed in delight, then threw herself down on the bed. “You need to tell me everything, now.”

            “What else did Gabel tell you?” Kye asked with a frown as she sat down next to Clara.

            “Nothing really. Just that you kissed him and ran off. I remember Poe left a little while after you did. What made you run off without him? Did he use too much tongue?”

            Kye sighed and ran a hand through her messy tangles. She knew if there was one person she could trust on this base, it was definitely her best friend. Kye and Poe had decided last night, before they went their separate ways, that it would be best to keep their late night activities between them. However, Kye was sure Clara would keep their secret, and she really wanted to talk to someone about this.

            “I didn’t mean to kiss him…. I think I had too much to drink or something. One second I’m having a good time dancing with him, the next thing I know I’m kissing the Commander of the Resistance! Seriously, what is wrong with my hormones?” Kye groaned.

            “Hey, alcohol lowers everyone’s guard. And he was looking exceptionally attractive in his officer’s uniform. Combine all that with the fact you haven’t gotten laid in over a year...... Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t start fucking him on the dance floor,” Clara said with a laugh. “So what happened after that?”

            “Well, he sort of froze up, and I was so horrified at what I had done, so I ran for it. I decided to hide out in my workshop and wallow in my own humiliation, but BB-8 found me and tipped off Poe. He came to tell me it was okay and that he wasn’t mad at me or anything and then….well uh…. He kissed me,” Kye mumbled, her face going scarlet.

            “Aaaand?” Clara prompted.

            “And…one thing led to another….and well uh… I didn’t get to bed until about 4am,” Kye said, grinning slightly.

            “Holy fucking Force, Kye. Are you telling me you slept with Poe Dameron?” Clara asked in an even voice, though her eyes were huge.

            “Uh….. maybe a little?” Kye admitted.

            “Thank the stars!” Clara said leaping up and doing a sort of happy dance. “Kye got laid! Kye got laid! Kye fucked Poe Dameron!”

            “Would you stop that?!” Kye huffed. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

            “Yeah right! You hooked up with the Commander of the Resistance, and it’s not a big deal. Good one Kye!” Clara laughed. “So are you guys an item now?”

            “Not really,” Kye said slowly. “More like a friends with benefits kind of thing, I think.”

            “Was that his idea?”

            “No, it was mine. One night of sex doesn’t mean the guy has to pledge his heart and soul to me. Besides, I’d make a terrible girlfriend. I’d rather be friends and have casual sex with him than date him and screw things up beyond repair,” Kye replied dismissively.

            “Kye you would not be a terrible girlfriend,” Clara said. “You would be incredible, and he would be lucky to have you.”

            “It’s just easier this way,” Kye said shrugging. “By the way, you wouldn’t mind keeping this a secret would you? We don’t want this to interfere with our work around the base and it would just be best if everyone didn’t know I was sometimes hooking up with the Commander.”

            “Of course I’ll keep it under wraps, but you gotta promise me something,” Clara said seriously.

            “What?”

            “Promise me that if you start wanting more, if this stops being fun for you and starts to make you unhappy….well promise me you’ll tell him,” Clara said.

            “What are you talking about?” Kye asked.

            “Look, I know how this goes. Friends with benefits is great for a while, but eventually at least one person ends up wanting more. I just don’t want to see you get hurt,” Clara said, worry clear in her voice.

            “Okay, Clara,” Kye said rolling her eyes. “If I ever fall madly in love with Poe, I’ll tell him. Promise.”

            “Good,” Clara nodded, then she smiled. “So when you gonna see him again?”

            “I’m not sure…We haven’t made a sex schedule or anything. I figured he would just uh…drop by from time to time or something,” Kye said shrugging. “He’s supposed to be heading off to Hosnian Prime later this week.”

            “Better start humping like rabbits then. That will be a long mission,” Clara said with a grin.

            “Right. We’ll get right on it,” Kye laughed, rolling her eyes again.

 

 

           

 

“Captain Fain!”

            Kye looked up from under the belly of the starfighter she was working on. Nyla Gabel was walking up to her, looking tan, blonde and perfect as usual.

            “Lieutenant Gabel,” Kye greeted her. “How can I help you?”

            “Well, I wondered if I could ask you something kind of personal,” Gabel said, twirling a long blond lock around her finger.

            Kye wiped her own sweaty hair out of her face, leaving a smear of oil on her cheek, and climbed out from under the starship.

            “Uh, I suppose. What’s up, Lieutenant?” she asked slowly.

            “I know it’s none of my business…but well I saw you kiss Commander Dameron the other night and I was just wondering if you two were ummm seeing each other?” Gabel asked sweetly, smiling at her with perfect teeth.

            “Ah… I’m embarrassed to say I may have had one or two drinks too many. I did kiss the Commander, but no we are not um….in a relationship. I would appreciate it if you would keep what you saw to yourself. I wouldn’t want people getting the wrong idea about the Commander or myself,” Kye said seriously.

            “Oh sure! I would never spread gossip about my superior officers!” Gabel gushed. Kye fought an urge to roll her eyes at the blatant lie.

            “Was there a reason you wanted to know if the Commander and I are in a relationship?” Kye asked suspiciously.

            “Well, this is kind of embarrassing,” Gabel giggled in a very girlish way. “I kind of have a crush on the Commander… I just wanted to be sure he was available before I made a move.”

            “I see…” Kye said slowly.

            “You’re friends with him, right?” Gabel asked brightly. “You wouldn’t want to mention me to him? See what he thinks of me?”

            “Ah…..I don’t think so Lieutenant. If you have a broken droid you need fixed, well then I can help you. But I’m not really comfortable in handling um….relationship stuff,” Kye said, careful to keep her voice even and professional.

            “Of course, Captain! So silly of me to ask! Well, thanks anyways!” Gabel said smiling again. She waved goodbye and walked off across the hangar.

            Kye frowned and climbed back under the starfighter. She tried to focus on her work, but her mind kept drifting back to Nyla Gabel. Nyla was taller, more attractive, and a lot more feminine than herself. Everywhere she went, heads turned in her direction. She was the object of desire for many of the men on base. Kye thought she was a bit of an airhead, but she was a highly qualified program specialist. And now it seemed she was after the Commander’s heart.

            Fighting her annoyance, Kye finished the repairs on the old starfighter. She slammed the hatch closed and climbed out from under the ship. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. Apparently, Kye had lost track of time again, with her mind on her work and a certain annoying Lieutenant. Kye stretched out her back, feeling the muscles ache from lying in an awkward position under the ship.

            Kye’s stomach growled loudly, so she set off towards the mess hall. She hadn’t seen Poe since the night of the wedding. That was two days ago. He had been busy training the Resistance’s fleet of pilots. They were a decent fleet, but they had been lacking some serious training. Thanks to Poe, they were vastly improving. He really was making all the difference in the world around the base. He was invaluable, in more ways than one. She found that she had missed his presence these last few days. He always knew how to make her laugh, and somehow, she didn’t feel so lonely when she was with him.

            Kye was so wrapped up in thoughts of the pilot, she hadn’t realized that someone had fallen into step behind her. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground in mid step. She let out a high pitched scream, but stopped when she heard laughing.

            “Damnit Dameron! You scared the shit out of me! Put me down!” she yelled.

            “Sorry, Kye. I couldn’t resist,” he laughed, flashing her a smile.

            “Well next time, at least attempt,” she grumbled, but she couldn’t help but grin.

            “On my honor,” he pledged dramatically. He took in her appearance, noticing she was still in her jumpsuit and there was a smudge across her right cheek. “You’re looking stunning, as usual.”

            “Oh well, you know what they say,” Kye replied airily. “Dress to impress.”

            Poe chuckled.

“I’m guessing you haven’t had dinner yet?”

            “No, that’s where I was headed before you so rudely man handled me,” Kye said.

            “You know you like it when I man handle you,” Poe said in a low voice, making her cheeks flame.

            “In your dreams, Dameron,” Kye retorted with a smile.

            “Every night,” he agreed.

Force, he always knew what to say to make her blush.

            “Come on, let’s get some food in you,” Poe suggested.

 

            They made their way to the mess hall and sat down at a table, each with a pile of food on their plates. The mess hall was still surprisingly crowded, even though it was well after normal dinner hours. It seemed everyone had been working late today.

Kye asked how the training was going. Poe smiled and explained all about what had been keeping his attention the past couple days. The pilots were knowledgeable, but they lacked experience and finesse. Poe was working on giving them both. He told her that they were already improving, and he had high hopes for them in the future. He also told her he had already found a few select pilots he was hoping to include in the private special ops squadron he was forming.

Kye listened to him, but her attention was on his facial movements. He really lit up when he talked about piloting. His eyes were bright and when he smiled, little creases would appear on the sides of his eyes along with dimples on the sides of his mouth. She couldn’t help but smile. _Really, how could one person be so adorable?_

“What?” he asked.

“Hmm?” she replied, shaking herself.

“You were smiling at me. I know I’m hilarious, but what did I say?” he asked.

            “Nothing. You’re just ridiculously adorable,” she told him with a laugh. “You get as excited about flying starfighters as I get about fixing them.”

            “I think you meant to say I’m ridiculously sexy or ruggedly handsome, not adorable,” he said frowning slightly.

            “Nope. You’re adorable,” Kye replied with a laugh.

            Poe opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Nyla Gabel who decided to walk up at that very moment.

            “Good evening Captain Fain, Commander Dameron,” she said in a bubbly voice.

            “Evening, Lieutenant Gabel,” Kye said, attempting to hold her annoyance from her voice.

            “Sorry to interrupt, but I wonder if I could just have a quick word with you Commander?” she asked, her eyes on Poe.

            “Uh sure,” he said, looking up at the blonde. “What’s up?”

            “I noticed that little droid of yours malfunctioning the other day, and I just wanted to offer my services. I’m a program specialist so I’m sure I could fix whatever is wrong with him. I could even upgrade his software interface,” she said, batting her lashes.

            “Oh yeah, that would be great! I’m sure BB-8 is due for an upgrade soon anyways,” Poe said smiling brightly.

            “Great! I’ll take a look at him tomorrow so he’ll be ready before you take off on your next mission,” she told him.

            “Thanks so much…I’m sorry what was your name?”

            “Nyla Gabel,” she said holding out her hand. “And it’s no trouble at all Commander Dameron.”

            “Please, call me Poe,” he said shaking her hand.

            “And please call me Nyla,” she said with a giggle. “Well, enjoy your evening Poe. Captain Fain.”

            She sauntered off, swishing her hips as she walked away.

 

            Poe turned back to Kye, and noticed she was scowling.

            “What?” he asked bewildered.

            “Nothing,” she huffed.

            “You don’t like her?”

            “Not particularly,” she replied grumpily.

            “What did she do?” he asked curiously.

            “Nothing… she just annoys me,” Kye told him.

            “Well she seemed nice enough,” he shrugged. “Are you finished eating?”

            “Yeah,” she said.

            “Wanna come back to my room? I feel like I’ve hardly seen you these past couple of days,” he whispered so he wouldn’t be overheard.

            “Right now?” Kye replied in soft voice. “I’m kind of gross and greasy.”

            “Well I could use a shower too,” he said with a grin, his voice full of implication.

            Kye smiled mischievously at him and nodded. Without another word, they both rose from the table and left the mess hall, passing Nyla Gabel on the way out. With a sense of smug satisfaction, Kye noticed Poe’s eyes never once flickered to the blonde as they passed. He only had eyes for Kye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES!!!  
> I'm the worst, I know.  
> But you guys are the best.  
> I love you all. :)  
> Enjoy.
> 
> NSFW content ahead.

Chapter 15

 

Poe’s room was across the base from Kye’s in the officer quarters. Leia had offered Kye a room in this building but Kye had humbly declined, preferring a smaller room with the rest of the soldiers, and in the same building as Clara. Having her own workshop and an extra large room seemed like a bit too much for her.

Poe’s quarters were spacious to say the least. It was more like an apartment that included a tiny kitchen area, a sitting space, a private bathroom, along with a separate bedroom.

“Nice place you got here,” Kye commented, looking around his space.

“Thanks….sorry about the mess,” Poe said awkwardly, running a hand through his dark curls.

            Kye could definitely tell a guy lived here. Clothes were strewn around haphazardly as if he never put away his laundry. Miniature models of various Starfighters adorned a shelf on one wall, and on the counter, Kye spotted a half empty bottle of whiskey. His scent surrounded her as she stood in his living space. It was a mixture of fresh air, a hint of sweat, and something else she couldn’t place….it just smelled like Poe, and oh did she adore that scent.

            “This is nothing,” Kye said turning to face Poe. “You’ve seen my workshop.”

            “Yeah, but I would call that organized chaos,” Poe said with a hint of a grin.

            Kye chuckled and turned back to the miniature models on the shelf.

            “I see you’re a fan of A-wings,” Kye said, looking at the entire completed A-wing series.

            “Yeah,” he replied softly coming over to stand behind her. “My mother taught me to fly in her old RZ-1 A-wing interceptor. She got it as a part of her severance when she left the Rebellion. She would take me up on the outskirts of Yavin 4 where we lived and I would sit on her lap while she showed me how to control it. That thing flew like a dream, even though it was an older model.”

            Kye smiled at the softness of his voice. She turned to see he was smiling softly down at her, his eyes shining.

            “Well no wonder you’re a decent pilot,” Kye teased. “It wasn’t the Republic’s teachings, it was your mother’s.”

            “I won’t argue with that,” Poe said, a hint of sadness in his dark eyes. “She taught me more than the Republic ever did. She was a remarkable woman.”

            “When did you lose her?” Kye asked softly.

            “When I was 8,” he said with a slight frown. “It happened fast…she got sick and it went from bad to worse in a matter of hours.”

            “I’m so sorry Poe,” Kye said softly, staring up into his sad eyes. “I know what it feels like…to lose someone you love.”

            “I miss her...” he admitted, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. “I wish you could have met her. She would have liked you.”

            His words touched her. He had opened up to her of his own free will and told her about his mother, a subject that was clearly painful judging from the haunted look in his eyes. Kye wondered why it was they could open up to each other so freely….she never had that with anyone, not even Clara. She felt closer to Poe, and it scared her.

“Enough sad talk,” Poe said, regaining his familiar grin. “I remember offering you a shower.”

            “Are you implying that I stink, Poe Dameron?!” Kye asked with mock outrage, trying to lighten the mood.

            “If it gets you naked and in my shower, I’ll say anything,” he growled.

            Without waiting for a reply, he crushed his lips down upon hers. Kye’s body responded instantly. She hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. He groaned and slid his tongue against hers, exploring every inch of her mouth like he was starved. His hands rested at her hips and he began slowly backing her across the room towards the bathroom.

            As she stumbled backwards, Kye tore at the zipper of his jumpsuit, sliding it down and pushing the sleeves over his broad shoulders. He broke his assault on her mouth and moved to her neck, tasting every inch of her skin hungrily. He gripped the bottom of her tank top and shoved it up revealing her black bra.

            “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Poe moaned before he attacked her breasts.

            Kye gasped as her back collided with the wall. Poe continued planting kisses across her collar bone, down to her breasts. With one swift movement, he reached up and unclasped her bra. Instantly, his mouth went to work sucking and teasing her sensitive nipples. Kye groaned in pleasure. His mouth was magic.

            He straightened up at the sound of her moan. Kye could see his arousal struggling against the restraint of his jumpsuit.

            “Before we do this, I’ve been meaning to ask… do we need protection or are you good?” he asked.

            Kye gave him a confused sort of look, not sure of what he was asking.

            “Do you uh… have an implant?” he asked, fighting a grin.

            “Oh,” Kye said, suddenly understanding. “Oh yeah. We’re good.”

            She held up her arm, showing him the little mark where her birth control implant was located.

            “Good,” he said grinning.

            “Look at you being all responsible,” Kye chided. “So unlike you.”

            “Are you saying I’m reckless?” he asked, cocking a brow.

            “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Kye replied with a smile.

            She stepped forward into him and captured his lips once again. She moaned at the taste of him. Something about him seemed to set her on fire. Poe returned the kiss with fervor, but he pulled back quickly.

            “Give me a second to turn the water on,” he panted.

            Kye pouted at the loss of contact and Poe chuckled.

            “Do you want to take a cold shower?” he asked.

            “I guess not,” Kye conceded. “Go ahead.”

            Poe retreated into the bathroom and the sounds of water running met her ears. Taking advantage of his departure, Kye quickly shed the rest of her clothes and let her hair down. She moved over to the door frame and leaned against it, watching Poe reaching into the shower, testing the water temperature. She stood there for a minute, admiring the muscular bulge of his arms before he turned to look at her. His eyes widened as he took in her naked form.

            “Damn, Kye,” he breathed.

            Kye grinned at him seductively as he moved to remove his own clothes. She whistled low in her throat as his pants slid over his ankles. He grinned at her before striding over, pinning her against the cold wall.

            “Is that a Krupx MG7-A proton torpedo your smuggling, or are you just happy to see me?” Kye asked with a grin, staring down at his arousal.

            “Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” he growled, his smile going wide.

            Poe’s lips crashed down onto hers and she kissed him fiercely. She felt his hands go to her sides and suddenly she was being lifted up the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her shoulder as he propped her against the wall. His shaft slid against her core, making her shudder.

            “Requesting entrance into your hangar,” he mumbled against her lips.

            Kye giggled. “Permission granted, Commander.”

            He angled her back a bit and pushed deep into her. She sighed as he filled her to the hilt. He moved frustratingly slowly in and out of her, his lips still dancing across hers. She moaned as he teased her with his slow pace. He smiled against her lips, knowing full well how badly he was teasing her.

            “Hold on to me,” he instructed, and Kye tightened her grip on him with her ams and legs.

            Poe moved away from the wall, carrying Kye across the bathroom towards the shower. He stayed buried deep inside her as he brought her into the shower. Hot water pelted her back as he pushed her against the shower wall. She moved her legs down from around him, and he propped her up against the ledge. His hands gripped one of her legs and he kept it lifted in his strong arms.

The angle provided him with greater access and he slid himself even deeper into her, causing Kye to gasp. The added heat of the water, and the sight of a very wet Poe thrusting into her, was enough to make her head spin. He quickened his pace inside her and moaned loudly.

“You feel so fucking good,” he growled.

Kye could only moan in response as he quickened his pace even more. She could fill herself already building against him. He stared down at her, a hungry look in his eyes.

“You’re so wet and tight. You take my cock so well,” he grunted.

Fuck he had a way with words. She found herself becoming even more turned on, if that were even possible. She gasped, clutching him to her as she continued to build around him.

“You like taking your Commander’s cock?” he panted, his wet hair falling into his face.

“Yes!” Kye moaned, digging into his back with her nails. “Fuck, yes!”

“Yes, what?” he growled.

“Yes, Commander!” Kye panted.

“Good girl,” he said, thrusting roughly into her.

He brought the hand that wasn’t holding her leg up in between their bodies. His fingers grazed her clit, making her tremble.

“You want to cum?” he asked, circling her nub with his thumb.

“Yes, Commander,” Kye moaned, staring at him with heavily lidded eyes.

“Ask me nicely,” he said, grinning mischievously at her.

“Please, Poe. I need to cum,” she begged, enjoying the animalistic expression on his face as he fucked her senseless.

“Cum for me. Cum for your Commander,” he growled as he rubbed her clit harder and thrusted himself faster into her pussy.

She came hard around him, shouting his name into the air as she fell apart. The world went white as she clenched around his shaft, and she was vaguely aware of Poe moaning long and loud as he came seconds after her. If he hadn’t been supporting her with his muscular arms, she would have fallen. As it was, he continued to hold her up as they both struggled to regain their breath.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

He kissed her softly on her lips before gently lowering her leg. Once he was sure she could stand on her own, he lowered her feet to the shower floor.

“Damn…that was intense,” she breathed shakily.

He smiled at her, reaching around and turning off the water.

“Intense is my middle name,” he joked.

Kye shivered, absence lack of the hot water now chilling her. She yawned, feeling her exhaustion set in.

Poe opened the door and grabbed a large fluffy towel from the nearby rack. He wrapped Kye’s body in it before leaning down and lifting her frame into his arms. He carried her bridal style out of the bathroom, towards his bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Kye asked him. “I should probably get dressed.”

“Not tonight, princess,” he said shaking his head. “You’re coming to bed with me.”

“You mean, sleep here?” she asked, her eyes going wide.

“Is that a problem?” he asked, setting her down on his huge bed.

“Uh, I guess not,” she said slowly. “If you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind sleeping next to a beautiful naked woman?” he scoffed.

Her reply was interrupted by another yawn that escaped her lips. Poe smiled softly at her, pulling the blanket over her.

“Did I wear you out?” he asked, moving around the bed and climbing in on the other side.

“Maybe,” she admitted. “But it was worth it.”

He pulled her to him and she rested her head against his chest. She smiled softly as she felt him plant a kiss in her damp hair.

“Thanks for letting me sleep here,” she said.

“You’re welcome to share my bed at any time,” he replied.

“I’d offer the same, but my bed is a little too small for two people,” she told him.

They lied there in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Kye was nearing sleep when she heard him speak again.

“I ship out for Hosnian Prime day after tomorrow,” Poe told her.

“Oh,” she replied, wondering why the news he was leaving made her so sad. “Any idea how long you’ll be gone?”

“No,” he said. “It depends on how long it takes to convince the Republic we aren’t warmongerers…and find out who in the Senate is feeding information to the First Order.”

“Keep an eye out for RoKlintor,” Kye warned him, her voice serious. “I still think it’s him, though it will be hard to get evidence to convict him. That bastard knows how to cover up his tracks.”

“I’ll make sure to check him out,” Poe assured her…then tentatively he spoke again. “I’ll uh…. I’ll miss you.”

She froze. She was touched he admitted he would miss her presence. She knew whatever was between them was purely physical, and emotions would only make things muddy and difficult…. But she couldn’t help but feel her heart rate increase at his words.

“I’ll miss you too,” she said softly. “It will be boring without you around the base.”

“Is it alright if I message you over the HoloNet sometime?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said. “I’d like to know you’re alright and not getting yourself into trouble.”

“There you go calling me reckless again,” he scoffed, but there was a note of humor in his voice.

“I know many people who would back my claim,” she said yawning into his chest.

“Get some sleep,” he chuckled. “We can talk about my supposed recklessness tomorrow.”

“Night Poe,” Kye mumbled.

“Goodnight Kye,” he said softly, and he planted another kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled into his chest, before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big things are in the works for Kye and Poe!  
> I'd just like to thank you all who have left feedback for your continued support. It really means a lot to me. I want to get better at my writing and the only way I can do that is with your lovely reviews!  
> You're all my muses.  
> The story continues!

Chapter 16

 

            A beep on her data pad informed Kye she had an incoming message. Smiling to herself, she tapped the message and saw it was Poe. He had left nearly two weeks ago, and against her better judgment, she found herself missing him terribly. She managed to convince herself that she would miss any friend if they went away for long periods of time. It was completely normal and of course it didn’t mean anything… well she tried to tell herself this over and over. But still, every time she saw an incoming message from him, her heart gave a little leap.

            Opening it quickly, even though she was wrist deep in a S/min- 12a hyperdrive’s core, she read:

Hey Kye,

Sorry it’s been so long since my last message. Things have been interesting lately for a change. I finally met your old pal Senator RoKlintor. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not shoot him on sight. You were right about one thing, he’s definitely sketchy and I’m keeping a close eye on him. He said something the other day that I may or may not have overheard on accident, and while I won’t put it in writing for security reasons, it really set my nerves on edge.

I hope you’re doing okay. You must be going crazy without me there to distract you from all your never-ending workload. Hopefully I can get what I need soon. The sooner I get off this planet, the better. The snobbery of the Senate knows no bounds.

I appreciate you taking time out of your day to write me back. I swear I’d go crazy if I didn’t have your messages to look forward to. I have to really watch what I say around here. I can’t tell the Senate when they’re being a bunch of moof-milkers, but I have to just smile and nod in mindless agreement. If anyone can understand my frustrations, it’s you. I wish you were here. I’m sure you’d liven the place up. Well I’d better get back to trying to win over these idiots. Wish me luck.

 

Poe

 

            Kye laughed as she finished his letter. Her stomach was doing backflips as she read over it again. He said he missed her. He wished she was there with him. While she had no desire whatsoever to set foot on Hosnian Prime again, she was touched that he wanted her there with him.

            “What are you looking so pleased about?” Clara asked, walking up the ramp and entering the Transport Carrier she was repairing.

            “Nothing,” she said quickly, putting the datapad down and getting back to work.

            “Don’t lie, you were messaging Poe again weren’t you?” Clara said grinning.

            “Maybe,” Kye said, a blush on her cheeks.

            “You two seem to be pretty close for casual fuck buddies.”

            “We’re friends,” Kye retorted. “Friends can message each other once in a while.”

            “You mean every day,” she said knowingly. “And when you message me I’m pretty sure you don’t have that goofy lovesick grin on your face.”

            “I do not have a lovesick grin on my face!” Kye argued.

            “Come on, Kye. You smile every time he writes you, you stop what you’re doing at the time to write him back, and every night at dinner you look so depressed when Poe doesn’t show up in the Mess Hall,” Clara said, taking a seat beside her best friend. “I think you’re falling for him.”

            “I think you’re reading into things,” Kye scoffed, feeling a twinge of guilt. “Sure, I like the guy. Hell, I like him a lot. But I’m not ‘falling’ for him.”

            “Why won’t you admit it to yourself? What’s so wrong with being in love? You could do a lot worse than Poe Dameron,” Clara said.

            “Clara… I can’t. I can’t let myself love him,” Kye said shakily.

            “Why not?”

            “Because… I have lost everyone I ever loved. It hurts too much to love; the scars run too deep,” she said quietly.

            “Kye…” Clara began.

            “Think about it Clara. Even if I did somehow bring myself to love him, he’s still a pilot for the Resistance. Hell, he’s the best pilot in the Resistance, which means he’s probably on the top of the First Order’s destroy list. Can you sit here and guarantee he will always come back from his missions? I don’t want to sit here and spend my life worrying that the next time he ships off, he won’t come back,” Kye said forcefully.

            “Don’t you already worry about him?” Clara asked pointedly. “You can’t tell me that you have no concern for his safety right now.”

            Kye remained silent for a minute. She did worry about Poe. The thought of anything happening to him sent an ice cold streak of fear through her veins. How could she have let him affect her this much? Clara was right. He had become more than just a friend to her, without her ever realizing. She had let herself get far too close to him. She had let herself begin to feel something for him. It had started before she had ever realized.

            “Maybe you’re right,” Kye said soflty. “He does mean more to me than I’m letting on.”

            Clara smiled widely.

            “I have to stop it before it gets any worse,” Kye said, not looking at Clara. “I’ve got to end it.”

            “What?” Clara exclaimed. “No, Kye, that’s not what I meant.”

            “No, but its what I need to do. I can’t let myself get any closer to him. It hurts too much when they go away,” she said, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

            “Come on Kye, you don’t know something’s going to happen,” Clara said patting her on the shoulder.

            “And that’s the problem. I don’t know,” Kye said, shrugging her off. “I’ve got to get back to this hyperdrive core. I’ve got to get it finished before tonight.”

            Clara sighed, knowing it was no good to talk to her best friend when she was being like this. She got up and left, thinking she could try again later.

           

 

Poe landed his X-wing quietly on the hangar. It was quiet throughout the base, as was expected at nearly 3 in the morning, but that didn’t prevent him from looking around expectantly.

            “ _She’s probably asleep,”_ BB-8 beeped, rolling along beside him.

            “Or she doesn’t want to see me,” he replied with a frown.

            His relationship with Kye had turned remarkably cold these past few weeks. At first, she had answered his messages every day with long friendly replies. She had even admitted that she missed him in a few messages. But one day it seems she decided to shut him out. Her messages grew far and few between, and almost business like. She no longer joked with him or gave him any friendly words of encouragement. She hadn’t even replied to his last message, telling her he would be heading back to Da Quar soon.

            Poe sighed as he made his way over to the Command Center. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to eat, but most of all he wanted to go find Kye and ask her what had happened to change her attitude towards him. But, duty called and General Organa was waiting for him and the highly classified and very important information he carried with him.

 

 

 

 

            Kye knew Poe had returned, but she did not seek him out. She went about her business and continued her work that day as if nothing had changed. She was a bit surprised when he didn’t seek her out as well. In fact, she hadn’t seen him all day, not even around the base. She supposed this was a good thing, but inside she felt miserable. She didn’t want to shut him out. She wanted to joke and laugh with him like she used to. She wanted to find him and throw her arms around him and spend a few hours alone in his room, feeling his skin on hers….

            Kye sighed, shaking her head out of those dangerous thoughts. No, he didn’t seek her out, and it was for the best. She needed to focus on her work, she needed to continue to push him away.

            Her CommLink beeped, breaking her out of her inner turmoil. She looked down and saw she was being summoned to the Command Center by the General. Grateful for the distraction, she got up and made her way across the base. She entered the Command Center and found it empty except for two figures that were seated around the holotable, talking in hushed voices.

            “Good afternoon General Organa, Commander Dameron,” Kye said as she approached them.

            They looked up, surprised. They hadn’t even heard her come in.

            “Kye,” Leia said. “Have a seat. Commander Dameron has returned from Hosnian Prime with some interesting information.”

            “I hope your mission went well, Commander,” she said formally to Poe.

            He looked at her seriously and she found she missed his usual grin.

            “It was successful, thank you Captain,” he said in his Commander voice.

            “Poe has uncovered some information that could be vital in finding Luke,” Leia said without preamble. “What we are about to tell you must remain classified.”

            “Of course, General,” Kye said, her eyes widening.

            “When I was on Hosnian Prime, I did some digging into Senator Erudo Roklintor. With a little sneaking around, and with the help of some Resistance sympathizers in the Senate, I was able to uncover that RoKlintor is indeed a First Order sympathizer. He has been feeding them information for quite some time now,” Poe said, his expression dark.

            “I knew it,” Kye breathed.

            “Even more disturbing, it seems RoKlintor has been very interested in Luke Skywalker’s whereabouts. He’s been digging around for months, desperate to find anyone who had any contact with Luke before he left. He’s been stealthy about it, always covering his tracks so it can’t be traced back to him should the Senate come investigating, but I was able to intercept this,” Poe said. He brought up a message on the holotable and it hovered in the air before him.

 

Sent To: General A. Hux

Information acquired.

Information to be transferred at O34-Dralta 342a397 in 3 weeks on XTSPn893.

Payment is expected at the time of pick up.

E.R.

 

            “How did you uncover this?” Kye asked, her tone greatly impressed.

            “RoKlintor isn’t nearly as clever as he thinks he is. I know a guy, a brilliant hacker, that lives on Hosnian Prime who owed me a favor. He hacked into his network and we were able to see this message, but we weren’t able to find out any more about what information he’s talking about. However,” Poe said bringing up a map of the galaxy. “I tracked down those coordinates and this is where he plans to meet the First Order.”

            He pointed at a spot far off in the very outskirts of the galaxy, nowhere near any habited planets.

            “We also tracked down that XTSPn893 and found it is the tracking number of a stolen Pinnacle class luxury ship that went missing years ago. Guess who happens to own a secret Pinnacle cruiser the Senate doesn’t know about.”

            “RoKlintor… So he’s selling information about Luke’s whereabouts to the First Order,” Kye said, piecing it all together. “In three weeks.”

            “We believe so,” General Leia said. “It is crucial we get that information before the First Order does.”

            “If you weren’t able to hack into his network, it probably means he put the information on a separate network…” Kye said thinking. “Probably on this Pinnacle’s navidisk. Given it’s a stolen cruiser, it would have it’s own secret network that’s untraceable to the Republic.”  
            “And there’s no way we could somehow hack into the private network to obtain that information, is there?” the General asked.

            “Not unless you were on the ship itself,” I said shaking my head. “And even then, it would be nearly impossible to hack into, unless you knew every line of Code in the Pinnacle’s security system.”

            “Great,” Poe said sarcastically. “That system was built to be a complete fortress. I’ve never heard of anyone bypassing that amount of security. There are over 1 million lines of code in the targeting and mapping system alone.”

            “Fortunately, I happen to know every line of code in that system,” I said evenly. I look pointedly at Leia. “You get me on that ship, I’ll get you that information.”

            Silence rang between the three of them. Poe stared at her in a mixture of horror and shock.

            “How in the name of Kriff do you know every line of Code in the Pinnacle’s security system?” he asked breathlessly.

            “The Pinnacle isn’t all that different from the Corillian Worldcruiser, and I learned on how to build and dismantle a navidisk on one of those when I was 14,” Kye said. “I was taught every line of code so that I could set up and break down everything, from mapping and targeting, to oxygen control and communications.”

            “Is there any way you could teach anyone else to do it?” Leia asked, staring pointedly at me.

            “Not in less than three weeks,” I told her. “It took me the better part of a year.”

            “We’ll just have to find some other way,” Poe said, shaking his head. “Even in the unlikely event we found a way to disable the ship’s weapons and found some way to get onboard without dying or being captured by the First Order, there is no way I’d take you along. I’m not risking your life.”

            “I don’t think that’s your decision to make, Commander,” Kye said, a hint of anger in her voice. She looked from Poe to Leia. “I think the decision to risk my life lies with me, and only me. And I am more than ready to sign up for this, if it means a little payback on RoKlintor. Do I have to remind you what he did to my father?”

            “Which is exactly why you shouldn’t be thrown into this!” Poe shouted. “You’re too close to this, too personally involved. Your hatred for him clouds your mind, and could lead you to make some shitty calls! You could get yourself killed! RoKlintor’s not worth your life, Kye!”

“Whatever this bastard knows is of great interest to the First Order, if they’re paying for it! It could lead us to Luke, and if the First Order finds him first, we are completely doomed. We don’t stand a chance to win if they kill Luke! Universal freedom and equality?! I’d say that’s a very good reason to die for!” Kye shouted.

“ENOUGH!” Leia yelled.

Kye and Poe grew silent, breathing hard and glaring daggers at each other.

“Kye,” Leia sighed. “Risking your life yet again is the last thing I want do do.”

Kye opened her mouth to argue, but Leia continued before she could say anything.

“However, you’re right about one thing. No one can make that decision, except for you. Before the end of this war, I’m afraid there will be a time where we all have to risk our life, and I won’t deny you this, not when the stakes are so high. But, I will not rush into this blindly. We have less than 3 weeks to plan out how we are going to get you on that ship, stealthily, to obtain that information. We will need to think this through, plan it out in great detail. We’ll need to keep this top secret, I don’t want RoKlintor knowing we have even a hint of an idea of what he’s up to. The first step is to assemble a small team we can trust completely, and go from there. Any ideas on who you want to include on this, Commander?”

“Arana and Kun,” Poe said, still looking like he wanted to argue with Kye. “I’d trust them with my life.”

“Then I’ll let you tell them,” Leia said. “We’ll have our first meeting on Operation Sabre Strike tomorrow evening. I’ll alert the other officers.”

“Operation Sabre Strike?” Kye asked, her brow raised.

“We have to call it something,” Leia shrugged. “Unless you’ve got any better ideas?”

“No, I like it,” Kye said with a grin.

“It’s settled then,” Leia said. “We’ll meet here tomorrow and get started on planning this thing. Remember, this cannot leave this room. I don’t want to say I don’t trust my troops, but the fewer people that know about this, the better.”

Kye nodded and got up to leave. She strode out of the Command Center, and across the base towards her workshop. Poe followed her.

“Something I can help you with Commander?” she asked.

“I don’t like this,” he growled.

“I know,” Kye sighed. “But I’m the only one that can do it.”

“I mean, I don’t like you being all formal with me,” he said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. “What happened? I thought we were friends.”

“We still are,” she said.

“Then what the fuck is with all this ‘Commander’ shit? What’s going on Kye? Did I do something to piss you off?” Poe asked, clearly frustrated.

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Kye said uncomfortably. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea if we uh…continue our extra curricular activities. We were crossing a line that probably shouldn’t be crossed, especially if we are working together.”

“You didn’t seem to object before I left,” he said, his brows furrowing together. “What changed your mind?”

“I don’t want to talk about this out here,” she said, looking around. There were still a few people walking around the base. A couple of people were shooting them strange looks.

“Fine,” he shot. He took her by the hand and led her across the base and into her workshop. He closed the door behind them and they were alone.

“Listen Poe,” Kye sighed. “I don’t want to complicate things between us. Like you said, we need to be able to think clearly if we’re working together. We can’t let personal matters cloud our judgment.”

“Yeah, I get that,” he said, pacing the small workshop. “What I want to know is why you stopped talking to me BEFORE we even set up Operation Saber Strike.”

Kye paused.

“I told you….” she said slowly. “I’m no good at relationships, apparently even friendships.”

“That’s tauntaun shit and you know it,” he huffed. “Things were great before I left. Something happened. I just want to know what.”

“I made a promise,” she said, squaring her shoulders and opting for some form of the truth. “I promised Clara I would stop whatever this was between us when it got to be painful or when I started wanting more. I’ve never broken a promise to anyone, and I don’t plan on starting now.”

“You…want more?” he asked, stunned.

“I…no. I mean I did….” Kye said, staring at the floor uncomfortably. “But I think it would be better if we just ended this before it gets any more complicated.”

“Kye… I don’t want to end this,” Poe said softly. He took a tentative step towards her. “I don’t want to lose you. I… I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

“What?” she asked, stunned.

“I want you. I want all of you,” he said, taking another step forward. “I don’t want to let you go.”

“Poe,” Kye breathed. “I….I can’t.”

“Why?”

His voice was grief stricken and desperate and it tore at her heart. Tears welled unpermitted in her eyes.

“I’m afraid,” she whispered. “I have already lost so much. I don’t want to get closer to you just for you to leave too.”

Without a word, he pulled her close to him, holding her tight.

“Kye, I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered.

“They all leave,” she said, tears falling down her face. “Whether they want to or not.”

He pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Listen, I know you’re scared, hell I’m scared too. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. The thought of losing you is….it’s terrifying, but the thought of not having you in my life is even worse. I would rather live a short time being with you than have a long life without any memories of us together. I can’t promise that nothing will happen to me But I can promise that I will always, always do everything in my power to come back to you.”

He kissed her with such tenderness and passion, she knew she was done the second it started. She would do anything if it meant he would keep kissing her like this. She kissed him back with everything she had, wishing the moment would never end. She was still terrified, but at the same time, she had never felt so complete. She never meant for it to happen, but she had fallen hard and there was no denying it any longer. She was his.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thanks for all the support i've been getting! It's really encouraging!  
> Also, you'll notice I changed the name of this story to Oblivion.  
> It has the same content, I just really felt like the story needed a new title. It's gone so much farther than I thought it would go, and the new title really reflects where the rest of the story is going. 
> 
> Hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> I'll try to have another chapter out before Thanksgiving. 
> 
> Love you all!

Chapter 17

 

“What’s you’re favorite thing about flying?” Kye asked softly, trailing her fingers over Poe’s chest. They were once again lying naked on the small cot in her workshop.

“Hmm…well when I’m up there, past the atmosphere and in open space, I don’t feel so alone,” he replied, stroking Kye’s hair.

            “How is that?” she asked, looking up at him with a confused look. “I mean I can’t think of any place more lonely than space.”

            “It’s something my mother used to say to me,” he began. “She said that the stars were memories, reflections of the ones we loved that have passed on. They’re always shining, always looking down on us, so in a way, the people we loved are still alive in some form.”

            “That’s a nice thought,” Kye said with a smile. “I’d like to think life carries on in a way, even after death.”

            “I always feel closer to my mom when I’m up there,” he said with a nod. “I feel like she’s in the cockpit with me.”

            “I’m glad. Someone needs to look after you with the way you fly,” Kye teased.

            “Hey now, don’t diss my piloting skills. Aside from my rugged good looks, my charm, and my abilities in the bedroom, my flying skills are all I have to offer,” he grinned cockily.

            Kye rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder playfully.

            “What about you?” he asked, chuckling.

            “Hm?”

            “What’s your favorite thing about fixing up old starfighters?”

            “I’ve always found peace in fixing broken things,” she sighed. “It’s soothing to me to take something that seems like it will never work again, and repair it like new. When Leia asked me to work for her and I started to fix starships for the Resistance, it felt like with each ship I repaired, maybe somehow I was repairing the galaxy as well.”

            “In a way you are,” Poe agreed. “This base couldn’t get by without you. Without you we wouldn’t have decent starfighters to fight the First Order. You’re the best engineer I’ve ever met.”

            “Careful, my ego might get as big as yours,” Kye laughed.

            Poe laughed and placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. She sighed contentedly.

            “So….should we uh… tell the General about our relationship?” Kye asked tentatively.

            “At some point, I think we should. What do you think?” Poe asked.

            “I think….maybe we should wait until after the mission. I don’t want her to think that our relationship will get in the way of what needs to be done,” Kye said firmly.

            “Do you think it will?” Poe asked seriously.

            “No, not if we don’t let it. I can be perfectly professional, as long as you can attempt to behave,” Kye said, grinning up at him.

            “You say that as if I frequently get into trouble,” he said, pretending to be affronted. “I’ll have you know I am a perfect gentleman.”

            “Right, just try to keep your eyes off my ass, and we’ll be fine,” she told him.

            “Hmm…if I stop staring at your ass, the General will definitely know something’s up,” Poe said with a grin that faded after a few seconds. “I still don’t want you to come on this mission. You could get hurt.”

            “Now you know how I feel every time you leave,” Kye replied, her face going red in embarrassment.

            “But I’m used to being out there in dangerous situations,” he said dismissively. “I can talk or fly my way out of pretty much anything. But you –“

            “I can take care of myself,” Kye interrupted. “You forget, I helped General Organa in forming the Resistance. I was around for the really tough days there at the beginning. I’ve been in battle before. I might not partake in the shooting now, but I know my way around a blaster.”

            “I know you can handle yourself,” Poe sighed. “But I still can’t help but worry.”

            “Again, welcome to my world,” Kye said. “We’ll just have to look out for each other, like we did on Kashyyyk.”

            “As long as you don’t get shot again,” Poe grumbled.

            “I’ll do my best,” she chuckled.

 

 

It was strange being in an actual relationship. Up until now, Kye had only been in casual flings, mostly for physical reasons. She hadn’t slept around nonchalantly, but the few hookups she had were fleeting things. With Poe, it felt real. It was closer and deeper than anything she had ever felt before. She felt complete around him. Her loneliness faded away when he was near.

The next two weeks they had spent shut up in the Command Center, planning Operation Saber Strike. There was much that had to be decided. They had to figure out how they were going to board the Pinnacle undetected, with enough time to steal the information on the ships Navidisk, all while avoiding the First Order’s interference. They also had to ensure that RoKlintor couldn’t trace their involvement back to the Resistance, unless they wished to unleash the wrath of RoKlintor and his supporters in the Senate. Needless to say, it would be no easy feat.

Kye gave her advice where she could, but mostly she just sat and listened. Her job seemed to be the smallest, yet the most important. Once she was on the ship, it was up to her to disable the ship’s hyperdrive and weapons system. Then she had the important task of downloading the ship’s Navidisk onto a hard disk that she would then return to the base for assessment.

Kye rather hoped that RoKlintor himself would not be on board, though she knew he would be. If he were indeed dealing with the First Order, he would most likely want to be present to ensure he got his proper payment. She didn’t know what she would do if she came face to face with him. The first thought she had would be to put a blaster bolt into his head, but personal revenge wasn’t the point of the mission. At least she kept trying to remind herself that.

Poe had done an admirable job of keeping the appearance that there was nothing romantic going on between Kye and himself. Every now and then, when no one else was looking, he would shoot her a wink or a smile. She’d pretend she didn’t see it, and try her best not to get a lovesick expression on her face.

She had spent almost every night with him since they had decided to become unofficially official. She would sneak over to his quarters since his building was a lot less occupied than her own. They would talk late into the night about everything and nothing. Kye felt herself opening up to him with every evening. She felt as if she could tell him anything, and she did. He listened with rapt attention when she told him of her childhood and how it was growing up in the heart of the Senate. She spoke of her father and her tutors and of Leia. She told him about the early days of the Resistance, and all the trouble she and Leia faced. She even told him about the boy once known as Ben Solo.

General Organa had already told Poe that the Commander of the First Order known as Kylo Ren had once indeed been her only son. Kye had known the boy very briefly on the few trips he had taken with his mother to Hosnian Prime. Kye had tried to befriend him, but she remembered how he had ignored her and shut himself away in his room. Kye knew it broke Leia’s heart, and she thought the woman was incredibly brave to continue to fight against the tyranny of the First Order, even though her son was their Commander.

Poe had been very interested in hearing about Han Solo, the smuggler turned war hero. Kye had told him all she knew about the man, which wasn’t much. She had met him a few times throughout her childhood, but he never seemed to stay around long. Kye told him that Leia hadn’t seen Han since around the time Ben had gone to the Dark Side. The couple had had an awful fight, and Han took off and hadn’t been back since.

 

Clara had known something was up almost immediately. That wasn’t surprising considering Kye had been stuck in the Command Center every day instead of on the hangar with her. Kye wasn’t able to tell her about what she was up to, considering it was top secret business and Leia had ordered everyone to keep quiet about it. Kye had just told her best friend she was preparing for a mission and she would tell her all about it once it was done. However, she was able to tell Clara about the new developments between Poe and herself.

Kye had thought her eardrums were going to explode when Clara shrieked in glee.

“Oh, Kye! I KNEW you guys would get together! I totally called it!” she screamed, dancing around the workshop.

“Shhh! We’re not going public about it until after the mission is done,” Kye told her.

“Ugh, all the secrecy is going to kill me!” Clara scoffed.

“We thought it would be best to tell the General after the mission is complete,” Kye told her.

“Fine, but I swear if you don’t go public the second you two get back I’m going to scream it for the entire base to hear!” she said throwing her hands in the air.

“Why does it matter so much to you?” Kye asked with a laugh.

“Are you kidding? My best friend is the girlfriend of Poe freakin Dameron! Ohhhhh I can’t wait to rub it into Nyla Gabel’s perfect face!”

We both giggled at the thought of how upset she would be once she found out she couldn’t have what she wanted. Kye was pretty sure that hardly ever happened to the blonde goddess.

“Hey, I know you can’t tell me what you’re up to…..but it seems pretty serious. Just…look after yourself and make sure you come back in one piece okay? I don’t want to see you coming back covered in blood again,” Clara said seriously.

“You’re as bad as Poe,” I said grinning. “He said almost the same thing.”

“So he’s sexy and he’s smart,” Clara said happily. “You really lucked out there Kye. I’d say he’s a keeper.”

Kye snorted dismissively, though privately she agreed wholeheartedly.

 

 

Far too soon, the departure day arrived. The team was set to leave in the dead of night. They were trying to keep this as quiet as possible. A chilly breeze ran through the team gathered around the group of old Z-95 Headhunters they were taking. Kye sighed as she stepped into her EVA suit.

“Need some help?” Poe asked coming up behind her.

“Sure,” she said, letting him help her into the heavy suit.

“Nervous?” he asked as he did the airtight clasps in the back.

“Me? Never,” Kye said with an unconvincing grin.

“Don’t worry,” he said, pulling on her helmet and tightening the screws. “I’ll watch your back.”

“And we’ll watch yours,” Arana said, joining the pair. He was already dressed in his EVA suit.

“I look ridiculous in this thing,” Kun said, joining in.

“Well, we aren’t exactly going to a fashion show,” Poe said, sliding on his own helmet. He looked around at them all and took a deep breath.

“Alright. You all know the plan,” he began. “Kye reckons we have about an 8 minute window to complete this mission to avoid any chances of interference from the Republic. So we all have to be focused and fast. First thing we have to do is take out the Pinnacle’s missiles with our concussion missiles. Then Kye and I will get on board find a way to secure our pal Ro-Klintor, giving us access to the ships terminal. From there, Kye will work her magic, and we’ll be home in time for breakfast.”

“Nicely said,” Arana said with a grin.

“Easy as pie,” Kun agreed.

“I’m glad you’re with me on this. It means a lot,” he told his friends.

“After all these years, we’re used to looking after your butt,” Kun joked.

Poe smiled and patted his friends on the back. “Let’s get to it then.”

Arana and Kun went to board their ships, but Poe pulled Kye off to the side.

“I want you to promise me something,” Poe said seriously. “If shit goes bad out there, you have to promise me you’ll get yourself to safety. Even if that means leaving me behind.”

“Poe, I can’t –“

“No arguing with me on this one. As your Commanding officer, I’m ordering you. If I tell you to go and leave me behind, I have to know you’ll do it. Otherwise, the mission is off,” Poe said, his face more serious than she had ever seen it. “You wanted to be a part of this mission, well that means you have to follow your Commander’s orders. Are we clear?”

“Fine,” Kye said angrily. “Whatever you say, Commander.”

Poe breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Kye.”

“Let’s just do this,” she sighed and she left to board her Headhunter.

She had agreed to his conditions to give him some peace of mind, but if it really came down to it, Kye didn’t think she could leave him behind. Even if that meant they both went up in flames.

Once she was in the cockpit, she strapped herself in and began flipping the proper switches.

“This is Black Leader, requesting sound off,” Poe’s voice said through her communicator in her helmet.

“Black 1, standing by,” Arana’s voice sounded.

“Black 2, standing by,” Kun said.

“Black 3, standing by,” Kye responded.

“Alright guys, go ahead and set your course for the Uvoss System and darken your UVA helmets,” Poe commanded.

Kye flipped the switch on the side of her helmet which darkened the outside so no one could see her face. Thankfully, she was able to see through it just fine. She set her coordinates and waited for Poe to give the signal.

“You are my team, you are my friends. We are Black Squadron….and it’s an honor,” Poe said. “Now let’s go get that navidisk. Black Leader, lifting off.”

Kye smiled. As she lifted her Headhunter off the hangar and prepared to go into hyperspeed, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement. Sure, she was plenty nervous, and even a little scared. But in that moment, she was a part of Black Squadron, she was a part of an elite squad, and she had never felt less alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS!!  
> I'm so sorry I've been away for so long! :( I've had really bad writers block, and then some stuff happened in life, and then the holidays got busy....excuses excuses.  
> But I'm still alive! I hope you all are too!  
> HOW AWESOME WAS ROUGE ONE?!! XD I saw it twice.
> 
> I went back and edited the last two chapters a bit. I realized I had messed them up a little with where I wanted this next chapter to go.  
> If you are still reading this story, then I adore you and thank you for sticking with me even though I am the WORST at updating.   
> <3 <3 <3  
> I promise I care!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 18!  
> Please let me know what you think!!!

Chapter 18

 

Too soon they arrived at the Uvoss System. It was a remote system, far in the outreaches of the galaxy. The four Headhunters drifted through the black reaches of space….waiting.

“Any minute now,” Poe said through the comlink.

Sure enough, and right on schedule, a Pinnacle luxury ship dubbed the Hevurion Grace exited hyperspace right in front of them.

“Arana, Kun! Get ready!” Poe called.

Upon seeing the four Headhunters, the Hevurion Grace instantly went on the defensive. It began shooting at them faster than lightning. Kye dodged the missiles and weaved around the ship, searching for the hatch she knew would be there. Finally, she spotted it.

“There!” she called. “Poe, see that hatch near the back of the ship? That’s our window!”

“We can’t get in there until their weapons are disrupted,” he called.

“I’m on it!” Kun called back.

She and Arana managed to swing around the ship, dodging the missles until they were right near the missile cannons. They both fired their concussion missiles at the same time and to everyone’s relief, they made contact. With a huge fiery explosion, the missile turrets on the Hevurion Grace were no more.

“Nice shots!” Poe called. “Alright, Kye and I will board the ship. Arana, Kun, you two stay out here and keep watch for any incoming enemy warships.”

“Be careful you two,” Arana said. “That jump to the ship won’t be easy.”

“We will be,” Poe said. “Kye make sure you maneuver your ship to exactly the right spot over that hatch. I’ll go first and be ready to catch you.”

“Copy that Commander,” she called.

Her hands were shaking as she watched Poe fly his Headhunter right over the hatch on top of the Pinnacle. With a sudden burst, he ejected himself out of the ship and was floating through space. For one heart stopping moment, she thought he would miss his target and float off through space, never to be seen again….but no. With a quick slam, he hit the ship and his fingers caught the edge of the hatch. Now it was her turn.

She slowly maneuvered her ship to the exact spot above Poe. With her stomach feeling like it was about to drop out of her, she hit the eject button and she was soaring through open space in nothing but her EVA suit. It was a horrifying feeling. She couldn’t control where she went. She was stuck, flying through the open air. Her breathing quickened to short panic gasps as it seemed she would never stop…and then her body slammed into Poe’s.

Her fingers grasped quickly at any part she could reach on him.

“I’ve got you!” he called, holding her tight around the waist. “I’ve got you.”

“Thanks,” she gasped shakily. “Let’s never do this again okay?”

“Sure thing,” he chuckled.

Making sure to keep hold on the ship, she opened up the hatch and pushed herself inside, Poe following her. They found themselves in a small maintenance hatch. The air lock sealed itself as soon as the hatch leading outside was closed.

“Keep your helmet on,” Poe said. “Remember, we’re the Irving boys if anyone asks.”

“I know,” she whispered. “It was my idea after all.”

She had been the one to suggest they pretend to be the Irving boys, a couple of well known smugglers and thieves that often stole ships from unsuspecting travelers who ventured too far in the outer rims.

“Okay,” he said raising his arms. “Lead the way.”

They left the maintenance room through a doorway, and found themselves in a long hall.

“Blasters out,” Poe whispered.

Kye got her blaster out from around her belt loop. Holding it firmly in her hands, she led them down the hall towards the ship’s main deck.

“5 minutes guys,” Arana said through the comlink.

They quickened their steps and soon found themselves at the ships main hall. Ro-Klintor was there, looking every bit as tall and menacing as Kye remembered. Her blood boiled at the very sight of him. He wasn’t alone. He was with a servant and a pilot. They were all arguing about the Headhunters and desperately trying to get their weapons back online.

“Who could they be?!” roared Ro-Klintor. “No one else knew we were coming here!”

“Wrong,” Kye called, with a sly smile.

All three men turned on the spot, but Poe and Kye were too fast for them. They raised their blasters to point directly at the men’s faces.

“Congratulations boys, your ship is being commandeered by the Irving boys!” Poe called jovially.

“You fools,” Ro-Klintor sneered. “You have no idea who you are dealing with, what powerful connections I have.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you’re big and bad, but for now you are my prisoners on my ship,” Poe said casually. “And I think it’s time for you to leave.”

“I saw an escape pod back there,” Kye suggested with a sneer that Ro-Klintor couldn’t see.

“Good idea,” Poe said. He strode forwards, his blaster held high. “I’ll take your weapon, pilot.”

With a look of utter loathing, the pilot handed over his blaster.

“Now this way gentlemen,” Poe said, leading them down the hall.

“Get to work,” he whispered as he passed Kye.

Kye froze, fighting with herself. Here was her father’s killer. The man who took away her entire life. She wanted revenge. She wanted his blood. She took a step closer to him, until her blaster was in his face. For the first time, she saw fear in the old man’s cold eyes.

“No,” Poe called with a warning note in his voice. “Remember why we are here.”

Still, Kye didn’t move. She was enjoying the sweat that had begun to trickle down Ro-Klintor’s face and the way he had begun to shake.

“3 and a half minutes guys,” Kun called.

This seemed to break her out of her trance. She had a job to do. She had information to get. Leia was counting on her. Kye glanced over at Poe and nodded.

Kye instantly got to work, hacking into the terminal while Poe sent Ro-Klintor and his two men on their way into the escape pod. The first thing she had to do was to restart the ship’s main engines. This proved easier than she thought. By the time Poe had returned to her, she had already begun hacking into the ships restarted Navidisk.

“How’s it coming?” he asked.

“It’s coming. Sorry about…..back there,” she said, her fingers flying across the terminal.

“It’s okay. You did good,” he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, noticing for the first time his helmet was off.

“Ro-Klintor?” she asked.

“He and his men are on their way to the nearest inhabited planet as we speak,” he said with a smile. “I’m sure it will be hours until they get there.”

Kye smiled up at him.

“Guys, we have incoming!” Kun’s voice said, shaking them.

“Republic?” Poe asked.

“Nope, First Order!” Kun replied.

Sure enough, they could see TIE Fighters surrounding the ship. Instantly, Kun and Arana began firing and it was an all out battle taking place.

“Kye?” Poe asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’m working on it!” she shouted, her fingers flying across the terminal once more. She was almost in when she heard something that made her stomach drop once more.

“Shit!! We got two Star Destroyers here!” Kun said, panic clear in her voice.

“Okay! You guys get out of there now!” Poe called.

“We aren’t leaving you alone down there!” Arana protested as he continued to send missiles towards the oncoming TIEs.

“That’s an order!” Poe roared.

“Since when have we ever followed your orders?!” Kun joked, though she still sounded panicked.

“AAGGHH!!” Poe roared. “KYE!? How long?”

“Got it, just a second!” Kye said, her heart thumping loudly as she willed herself to get through the many complex lines of code.

“We’re getting a little overwhelmed out here..” Arana said into the comlink.

“KYE?!” Poe roared.

“I’VE GOT IT!!” she screamed manically. Holding a harddisk. “All information is now on this!”

“Wonderful, now lets get the hell out of here!” he yelled. “Guys, get out of there now. Target has been acquired.”  
            “Someone has to distract them while you guys get out of there!” Kun called.

Poe swore again, and grabbed his helmet. He shoved it on and grabbed Kye’s arm. He ran, dragging Kye behind him as they took off back down the hall.

“Hold on to that disk like your life depends on it!” Poe called.

“What are we going to do?!” Kye asked in fear, shoving the disk into her suit.

“Something reckless,” he called back.

Kye followed him back thorough the hatch, and they climbed out onto the top of the ship. All around them, missiles were being shot at Arana and Kun. They were doing an amazing job at dodging the missiles, but it was clear they were easily outnumbered. They couldn’t keep this up for long.

“There’s my ship,” Poe said, pointing at his Headhunter, some thirty feet above them. “We’re going to have to jump for it.”

“Are you crazy?!” Kye shouted. “You want to float through the air that’s currently full of missiles to a ship that only seats one, 30 feet above us!?”

“No time to argue, I need you to trust me,” he said. “Now when you hit it, you grab on tight okay?”

“Okay….”

“Guys, keep them of us for a few seconds,” he called over the comlink.

“Make it fast!” Kun called.

He maneuvered Kye so that she was floating above them, making sure to hold onto her legs.

“Now when I say shoot, I want you to shoot the hatch,” Poe called.

“You mean the thing you’re currently holding on to?!” Kye cried out.

“Please, Kye. Trust me,” he said in a pleading voice.

Kye swallowed hard. “I trust you.”

“Okay. Then shoot!”

She shot her blaster straight into the hatch, at exactly the same time as Poe shot his. Together, the blasts were enough to make a small hole into the hatch which released a strong stream of compressed air. The air forced the two up, like a rocket. They floated through space faster than Kye would have believed.

“Get ready!” Poe called, as the Headhunter came close.

Kye took a deep breath and prepared herself to slam into the ship. Her stomach collided with one of the wings, knocking the air out of her, but she managed to hold on. Poe climbed up her and over towards the cockpit. He settled himself inside and held out a hand towards Kye. Taking it, she climbed into the cockpit with him.

“If you sit on my lap, we can both fit,” he said.

Unbelievably, she managed to sit on his lap and the latch closed shut around them.

“How are you going to fly this thing with me sitting on you?” Kye asked, still amazed she wasn’t dead yet.

“I can fly anything,” he replied with a smile. “Okay Kun, Arana, we’re in. Lets get the hell out of here. When I say go, I want you to fly right above the Destroyer before jumping to hyperspeed. It will throw them off.”

“Not to mention get us killed!” Kun said. “We’ll crash into them if we try to jump that close!”

“I have faith in you,” Poe called.

Unbelievably, he took the controls and managed to fly the Headhunter, dodging the oncoming missiles the TIEs were currently throwing at them.

“Can you take the cannons?” Poe asked.

Kye nodded and scooted across his lap, trying her best to make sure Poe had a clear view of the shield. She grasped the control stick that manned the cannons, and began shooting at the oncoming TIES. She didn’t know how in the name of the Force they were doing it, but she and Poe were managing to fight and fly in a ship that was meant for one pilot. This would have to go down in the records as the craziest thing she had ever heard of.

“Nice shot!” Poe congratulated, as Kye took out a TIE. “Alright guys, its time! GO!”

Arana and Kun made their way towards the top of the Destroyer. They had to be just inches above it when they both jumped into hyperspace. Following right behind them, Poe managed to hit the jump to hyperspace as well, and they were gone.

“Wooooo!!” Poe yelled, and amazingly he was laughing.

“You are the crazies son of a bitch I have ever met!” Kye yelled, but soon she was laughing too. They had just escaped the hands of death by some sheer dumb luck, or maybe it was the Force.

“Love you too, Kye,” Poe laughed.

Kye looked at him with wide eyes, and his smile faltered. It seemed as if Poe realized what he had just said. They had never said those three words to each other. He paled and he swallowed hard.

“Uhh... I mean…” he began, but he was at a loss for words.

Silence rang between them as Kye forgot how to speak. Had he meant to say that he loved her, or was it just a witty remark? Maybe it was just the heat of the moment?

“Coming out of hyperspace,” he said awkwardly after several moments of silence.

“Good job everyone,” he said over the comlink as they reentered the Illenium System. “Let’s go home.”


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey you guys. I'm not dead!!

I'm sorry I've been MIA for a long time. My life has gone crazy in places I never thought it would go. I had a baby! Needless to say, my time has been taken up with that and other things that have happened in my life, and I apologize for going awol for a while.

After I saw The Last Jedi, I became inspired to write again...and I wrote an entirely new Poe story...but this time I actually finished it!!

I don't think I'll be continuing Oblivion..but who knows.

If you would like to read the Poe story I actually finished, it's titled Spark. I'm pretty excited about it. I'll be posting updates very often on it.

Thanks guys. You are all amazing.

<3


End file.
